Heredero del legado Loud
by ScarSteban
Summary: Esta es la historia de Lemy Loud. Amante de la música y de buscar y reparar aparatos que otros consideran "basura". Lemy intentará sobrevivir al caos que es su hogar y llevar una vida normal, tanto como pueda permitirle la reputación de su familia y el misterio de su nacimiento; pero sobre todo tratará de descubrir el lugar que ocupa en el corazón de sus hermanas.
1. La Casa Loud

**1\. La Casa Loud**

Es otro caótico día en el interior de la casa número 1216 de la Avenida Franklin en la ciudad de Royal Woods, Michigan.

Esta residencia es conocida por los lugareños como: "La Casa Loud". Y en cuatro manzanas a la redonda, un gran alboroto que rivaliza con el de los automóviles desplazándose por la autopista, logra oírse y demuestra el porque de aquel nombre y su doble significado.

Pero aquel ruido caótico no es la única razón por la que todos conocen aquella residencia.

Es la historia que envuelve a los once hijos del matrimonio Loud lo que hizo tan famosa a "La Casa Loud".

¿En que mundo un repetido acto de incesto no atrae la atención de los vecinos? ¿Sobre todo cuando se trata de un muchacho adolescente follándose a las diez hermanas que tiene?

La noticia fue un escandalo en toda la ciudad cuando el chisme se espació como pólvora en todas partes. Incluso los padres de los muchachos se opusieron a tal locura en un principio, pero al final comprendieron y aceptaron que sus hijos solo buscaban ser felices. No pudieron negarles aquel deseo.

Hermanos consanguíneos teniendo sexo, luego casándose y al final trayendo una nueva generación de niños al mundo. Fue algo bizarro, inmoral, despreciable, tan… ¡Tan injusto!

Lo que más irritó a los hombres de Royal Woods fue el egoísmo de Lincoln Loud, al acaparar para si solo a las bellezas que tenía por hermanas. Para varios ese fue el verdadero crimen.

Las mujeres, sin embargo, solo cuchicheaban acerca de la locura que debió apoderarse de las muchachas Loud al arriesgarse a tener hijos con su propio hermano y arriesgarse a los peligros que ello traería. Pero aquellas muchachas que conocían a Lincoln lograban comprender porque las hermanas Loud lo hicieron, aunque varias de ellas no dudaron en abofetear al muchacho peliblanco en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, y fueron un gran apoyo en aquellos días difíciles.

En su momento, aquella casa estuvo asolada de miradas desdeñosas, rumores y chismes malhablados, y protestas bíblicas; pero al igual que una epidemia, al final perdió impacto y paso de largo. Y al no haber hecho daño a nadie, ni desatar una lluvia de fuego y muerte sobre el mundo con su decisión; los Loud fueron libres para vivir su revolución del amor fraternal y formar su familia en paz...

Claro que la aceptación de Royal Woods no frenó los cargos de incesto y pedofilia en contra de Lincoln Loud. La ley es la ley sin importar cuanto amor exista de por medio, pero fue una sorpresa para todos cuando el muchacho peliblanco pudo librarse de los problemas con gran facilidad.

¿Cómo fue que Lincoln Loud evitó ir a prisión con toda la evidencia en su contra? Ese era uno de los mayores misterios de Royal Woods.

Los rumores más alocados señalaban al senador C. Sanivo y su estrecha amistad con la familia Loud. Otros rumores relataban que el muchacho peliblanco en realidad era adoptado. Pero de lo que sí se tenía certeza fue que, un par de años después del escandalo, se aprobó un decreto para legalizar el incesto, siempre y cuando se diera certeza absoluta de que los infantes resultantes no sufrirían daño genético alguno. Y casualmente la genio de la familia Loud registró la patente de una fórmula estabilizadora de genes, el cual prevenía cualquier daño genético en infantes no natos. Una serie de coincidencias bastante afortunadas para los Loud.

Por todo aquello "La Casa Loud" resultaba tan famosa, además del característico ruido estridente que provocaban sus ocupantes.

El bullicio ya era algo normal para los vecinos más cercanos, casi natural; luego de años oyéndolo sin cesar. En especial para los más antiguos, quienes recordaban con nostalgia el alboroto más "tranquilo" que generaban los once hermanos de aquel entonces. Porque ahora que se multiplicaron, la nueva generación de infantes Loud se encargó de redefinir la palabra "ruido" en el diccionario.

Estos pequeños retoños animaron cada sábado como aquel durante años, llenando todo el vecindario con un bullicio fuera de proporciones, el cual aumentaba de nivel con el nacimiento y adición de un nuevo integrante en la familia en tiempo record. Literalmente se reproducían como conejos.

Los progenitores de esta nueva generación poco podían hacer para detener el alboroto de sus hijos, pero aprendieron a reaccionar rápido para controlar el caos antes que la casa terminara destrozada, como recordaban ocurrió infinidad de veces en su propia niñez.

Aunque claro esta, los padres necesitan dormir y un simple segundo de tranquilidad o descuido es suficiente para que las cosas empiecen a descontrolarse de nuevo y…

***PUMM***

¡Si! Ahí va la primera explosión del día...

Que tiempos aquellos cuando solo se trataba de una estridente guitarra eléctrica, el motor de un coche de juguete, el griterío de varios animales, o una pelea entre los once hermanos, casi como si se tratara de una dulce melodía…

***PUM* *PUM* *PATAPUM***

Nuevas explosiones, mucho más estruendosas y retumbantes, desconcertaron a los vecinos que se perdieron un momento entre recuerdos menos ruidosos, y atrajo su atención de regreso a la residencia Loud.

Una gran columna de humo era notoria y se alzaba desde el segundo piso, en el extremo de la casa, donde todos conocían era la habitación del nuevo "hombre" de la familia Loud, tal como lo fue de su padre tiempo atrás; ambos, los únicos varones de la familia en medio de una multitud de mujeres.

Los reclamos de voces femeninas no se hicieron esperar, segundos después una alarma estridente hizo eco en todos lados, finalmente otra explosión junto a un griterío de sorpresa y fastidio para terminar con renovados, y todavía más ruidosos reclamos femeninos.

— **¡LEEEMYYYY!**— aquel grito resonó a coro, hecho por las voces de las hijas Loud, pero era evidente que expresaban más cariño que otra cosa.

Los vecinos dieron un suspiro de incredulidad tras oír aquello, hace años el nombre que resonaba de aquella misma manera fue el de Lincoln Loud, y todos conocían como termino aquella historia.

Sin duda aquel dejavu solo podía significar un mal presagio, la sombra de una tercera generación Loud podría hacer su aparición en el momento menos esperado.

La posibilidad era enorme.

Después de todo… Aquella era: "La Casa Loud"


	2. Nueva generación

**2\. Nueva generación**

Loud.

Loud, por todas partes.

La casa Loud siempre resultaba bastante animada los Sábados por la mañana; la libertad de no tener que ir a la escuela, en el caso de las más pequeñas, o la emoción de salir a divertirse para las mayores, resultaba un elixir embriagador para cada una de las Loud; similar a tener toda una tonelada de chocolates para ellas solas. Por lo cual debían compartir su alegría con el mundo y correr y gritar por toda la casa sin control.

Y si un común fin de semana ya las exaltaba de aquella manera, a algunas más que a otras; sin duda se debía a la inminente llegada del resto de la familia Loud lo que las enloquecía más de la cuenta. En especial a las muchachas Loud cuyas madres regresaban luego de ausentarse un tiempo debido a sus ocupaciones laborales; como ser: giras musicales, desfiles de moda, convenciones científicas, etc. Sin mencionar el reencuentro con las demás hijas del patriarca.

"Toda" la familia Loud reunida. Aquel caos tan solo era el preámbulo del verdadero descontrol emocional a solo horas de ocurrir.

Y no existía esperanza alguna de que los padres llegaran para controlar la situación, ya que desaparecieron desde la noche anterior, encerrados en el nido de amor Loud; la cual no era otra que la casa vecina, antes perteneciente al Señor Quejón. Ese fue el regalo de bodas del vecino quejumbroso de los Loud; claro que llamarlo "regalo" resultaba más reconfortante que el treinta por ciento de descuento en la compra de la propiedad, pero igualmente resultó de gran ayuda para la creciente familia. Y unos años después, Lynn Padre y Rita Loud les entregaron la casa Loud a sus hijos para que pudieran acomodar mejor a su creciente familia; mientras ellos se mudaban a un asilo para disfrutar en "paz" de su retiro; claro que no desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad para visitar a sus nietos.

En todo caso; debido a la inminente llegada de las demás esposas y/o amantes de Lincoln Loud, las conyugues cuyos trabajos las mantenían en Royal Woods aprovecharon vigorosamente los últimos momentos de privilegio antes de tener que compartir a su esposo nuevamente. Los gritos ahogados de excitación, que incomodaron el sueño de los retoños Loud lo suficientemente mayores para entender lo que sucedía, fueron la prueba fehaciente de que el patriarca todavía podía complacer a su harem.

Por esa razón los adultos descansaban plácidamente y sin preocupaciones, mientras la nueva generación disfrutaba expresar la emoción y dicha que significaba su apellido.

Liena Loud, una hermosa muchacha rubia, algo rolliza, de dieciocho años de edad, hija de Leni Loud. Debido a sus cuerdas vocales dañadas no podía causar mayor alboroto que el producido mientras limpiaba a fondo su habitación en la planta baja, la cual antes perteneció a sus abuelos, y tarareaba al ritmo de la música que se oía en el segundo piso.

Lyra Loud, casta y respetuosa muchacha castaña de diecisiete años de edad, prodigio de la música clásica, hija de Luna Loud. En esta ocasión cedió a su lado rebelde, uniéndose al alboroto familiar, interpretando una estridente melodía de rock en la guitarra eléctrica que le regaló su madre, en dueto con su hermana y compañera de habitación Lina Loud, una pequeña de trece años de edad, de cabello blanco adornado con un solitario mechón azul; ambas entonaban a la perfección desde su habitación, la cual antes le perteneció a sus tías Lori y Leni.

En el interior de la habitación que antes le perteneció a Lynn y Lucy. Liby Loud, una tímida muchacha de quince años de edad, con el cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, hija de Luan Loud; como su hermana mayor Liena le pidió, intentaba dejar la habitación reluciente, pero debido al estorboso aparato de ortodoncia que llevaba sujeto a la cabeza y la falta de cooperación de sus hermanas, no lograba ningún avance. Por su parte Lacy Loud, talentosa deportista de quince años de edad, de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo al igual que su hermana, hija de Lynn Loud Junior; practicaba con cuatro balones de diferentes deportes a la vez, entrando y saliendo de la habitación como un huracán, preparándose para retar a su madre a una competencia. Mientras tanto Lupa Loud, inexpresiva y maquiavélica muchacha de quince años de edad, de cabellera blanca hasta los hombros, hija de Lucy Loud; sentada en su cama, ignoraba el alboroto que sus hermanas y compañeras de cuarto armaban mientras leía emocionada el libro de terror que su padre le regaló.

Leia Loud, peligrosa y manipuladora muchacha rubia de doce años de edad, hija de Lola Loud; agregaba su propio alboroto a la casa desentonando mientras cantaba en la ducha del baño del segundo piso, tomándose su tiempo para dejar su impresionante cuerpo deslumbrante.

Lizy Loud, una encantadora niña rubia de diez años de edad, hija de Lana Loud; corría en dirección a su habitación, la cual compartía con Leia y antes perteneció a sus madres Lola y Lana, para dejar a su serpiente mascota, Trevor, en el interior de su caja de cristal y evitar que le diera otro susto a Liena.

Lulú Loud, "la siguiente etapa en la evolución humana" como solía llamarla su madre, tan solo una pequeña niña castaña de seis años de edad, hija de Lisa Loud; se divertía investigando los experimentos antiguos de su progenitora e ideando la mejor forma de llevar a cabo la acrobacia que su hermana menor y compañera de cuarto deseaba realizar.

Lane Loud, la más joven integrante de la generación Loud, una imparable e incansable niña rubia de cuatro años de edad, hija de Lily Loud; daba pequeños brincos de emoción mientras su hermana mayor Lulú ideaba la mejor manera de llevar a cabo la acrobacia extrema que deseaba mostrarle a su madre como regalo de bienvenida. Ambas pequeñas planificaban en secreto en el interior de su habitación, que antes compartieron sus respectivas madres.

Por último, Lemy Loud, el único varón de la nueva generación Loud, hijo de Luna Loud; con sus trece años cumplidos disfrutaba unirse al alboroto de la casa a su manera: atrincherado dentro su habitación, que antes perteneció a su padre, y antes de eso fue un armario de blancos, pero ahora se encontraba abarrotada de aparatos rotos y apariencia lamentable en lugar de artículos de baño. Lemy estaba cómodamente sentado en su cama, rodeado de los bocadillos que almacenó para la ocasión, además de una botella vacía que utilizaría para no tener que ir al baño; contrarrestaba el ruido de sus hermanas con ayuda de música de rock a todo volumen puesta en el tocadiscos que reparó tiempo atrás; relajando su mente más y más con cada calada que le daba al porro que sostenía en una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su celular en espera de un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

La casa Loud temblaba desde sus cimientos, pero todo iba de acuerdo al plan para el muchacho Loud. Aunque no hubiese estado castigado, igualmente se habría encerrado para evitar la conmoción que causaban sus hermanas y disfrutar en paz de aquel placentero hobby suyo. De ser posible no saldría de su habitación hasta el día siguiente, para estar seguro de no ser castigado nuevamente; ya saludaría a sus madres y las felicitaría por el éxito de su gira cuando las cosas se calmaran. Y era más que seguro que Luna y Sam apenas si los notarían a él, Lina o Lyra, hasta que Lincoln Loud les diera su recibimiento especial…

— Hasta que se las **folle**, joder… Lamento la interrupción. Pero hay que nombrar las cosas como son, hermano— Lemy llevó el porro a los labios y aspiro el fascinante humo que la hierba producía bajo combustión— ¡Mierda! Escuchar como narran lo que haces es divertido. Tengo que conseguir más de esta hierba— tras aquellas palabras, el muchacho expulsó el humo a través de la nariz mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

El plan era simple, fácil, y lo único que debía hacer era esperar para ser libre. Realmente sencillo.

— ¡Lemy! ¡Abre esta puerta ahora mismo!— la inconfundible voz mandona de Leia resonó sobre la música de rock, la melodía de dos guitarras eléctricas al final del pasillo, los gritos de las pequeñas jugando y unos lejanos ronquidos.

* . PAM*

Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planea, y los golpes a su puerta eran prueba de ello.

— ¡Estoy ocupado!— Lemy reaccionó de inmediato, saltó de su cama, apagó el porro y lo escondió junto al resto de su hierba, justo en el instante que su puerta fue abierta de par en par por la patada que le propinó Leia. El muchacho castaño se sintió tonto al creer que tres cerrojos lograrían darle privacidad— ¡Adelante! Pasa, por favor…— se mofó Lemy encarando a su hermana menor. En otras circunstancias no habría dudado en gritarle a la princesa que se largara, pero parte de su condena era ser amable con las causantes de su castigo. Además quedó impactado con la escena delante suyo.

Encontrarse a sus hermanas en ropa interior por la casa o, como en esta ocasión, cubiertas únicamente con una toalla tras darse una ducha, no era algo nuevo para Lemy. Pero existía algo en la figura femenina en desarrollo de su hermana menor inmediata que lo hipnotizaba, siempre fue así; hace solo un par de años, cuando Leia todavía era inocente y amable, no hubo una sola noche en que su inconsciente preadolescente no imaginara un encuentro intimo y placentero con ella.

Sin embargo, Leia creció, se transformó en la perra malvada y manipuladora que era ahora, e incluso intimidaba a los maestros en la escuela y a otros adultos; además del apego exagerado que comenzó a mostrar hacia su padre. Y por todo ello Lemy se repetía que lo mejor era alejarse de ella.

— ¿Qué tanto hacías, Lemuel?— Leia, apenas cubierta con una toalla blanca de baño alrededor de su cuerpo, observaba con malicia a su hermano mayor desde la puerta. La muchacha disfrutaba enormemente tener a su hermano bajo control y a su merced; le recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando Lemy la buscaba en todo momento y no se separaba de su lado; nada le agradaba más que encontrar algún secreto del muchacho para extorsionarlo y prolongar esa dicha.

— ¡Nada! Solo… me puse… algo de ropa antes que destrozaras la puerta— Lemy se apresuró a alejar aquellos viejos sentimientos de su mente y desviar la conversación para que Leia no encontrara su escondite. No le daría otra oportunidad a esa muchacha para tenerlo bajo su control— ¿Acaso querías encontrarme desnudo?— se defendió con aquella pregunta intentando pinchar el orgullo de su hermana menor. Porque como bien lo sabía y ella no dejaba de repetírselo: "Él jamás llegaría a ser tan hombre como su padre, Lincoln Loud".

— … ¡**JA**!... ¡Como si quisiera ver eso! ¡Rarito!— Leia no esperaba aquella pregunta y respondió despectivamente de manera automática, como siempre le sucedía al estar cerca de Lemy; pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada apreciativa al cuerpo del muchacho imaginando la situación, sintiendo nervios y vergüenza de su antiguo ser por la forma como iba vestida— Y-Ya te dije que el único que me interesa es Papá. ¡Perdedor!— la muchacha se recompuso de inmediato ante aquel signo de debilidad y contraatacó de inmediato— Además, no engañas a nadie. Esta peste es de esa asquerosa cosa que Lupa y tú fuman… Si descubro donde la escondes, te acusaré— dio un paso al frente, pisando con fuerza, para demostrar su orgullo arrollador.

— Mira. No sé de qué hablas. Y mejor explica a que viniste antes de que te muestre "amablemente" la salida, Princesita…— Lemy también dio un paso al frente, señalando la salida, para demostrar su orgullo y que no cedería con facilidad a pesar de su castigo.

Era cierto que Leia despertó interés hacia su padre, pero fue su hermano mayor, con sus abrazos y cariños inocentes, el responsable de hacerla soñar y descubrir los placeres escondidos en su cuerpo femenino a temprana edad. Y en algunas ocasiones, como aquella, esos sentimientos regresaban con fuerza en un intento de extinguir su orgullo y arreglar las cosas de una vez con su hermano. Pero junto con esos bellos sentimientos también regresaban la frustración y furia que sintió cuando Lemy se alejo de su lado, todo por culpa de una de sus hermanas mayores que rompió aquel vínculo que disfrutaron con regocijo. Esa fue la razón para elegir a su padre sobre su hermano; su progenitor podía hacer felices a varias mujeres a la vez, y sin duda la incluiría también, si le demostraba que se encontraba a la altura de su madre. Entonces podría olvidarse completamente de Lemy.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Solo arregla esta porquería!— la muchacha rubia sacudió la cabeza para recuperar la compostura, y le arrojó a Lemy el secador de cabello color rosa que sostenía en la mano— Apresúrate. Necesito arreglarme para cuando llegue Mamá— sin decir más, Leia dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

Lemy sujetó el aparato de color rosa antes que se estrellara contra el suelo e inmediatamente se encerró de un portazo. El mal sabor de boca que le dejo la conversación, le hizo meditar acerca de darle la razón a Lupa que aquel color resultaba realmente irritante.

Las reparaciones en la casa corrían por cuenta de Lana Loud y su ayudante Lemy Loud, pero a diferencia de la veterinaria y plomera; el muchacho rockero prefería los aparatos electrónicos o aparatos mecánicos nada más complicados que el motor de una podadora. Así que no tuvo problemas en arreglar el secador de cabello a regañadientes, ya que únicamente lo hizo para no empeorar su castigo.

Lemy se encontraba harto de que Lupa y Leia lo tuvieran en la palma de su mano, y quizás no aguantaría al final del día antes de gritarles a la cara.

De repente, el celular del muchacho rockero produjo el sonido de un mensaje entrante. Al revisarlo, en lugar de tratarse de la respuesta de su mejor amigo Daniel; lo que apareció en la pantalla no fue otra cosa que un nuevo texto enviado por una de sus madres. Aquel inusual comportamiento dio evidencia de que las cosas solo empeorarían aquel día.

Pero tras observar la pantalla de mala gana, Lemy no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de asombro por lo que se encontraba escrito.

Dentro la casa Loud no existían jerarquías. Todas las esposas de Lincoln Loud eran madres por igual y les brindaban tanto amor o disciplina a todos los hijos Loud según lo requiriera la situación; pero una ley en cuanto a lo último, por orden explicita del patriarca, dictaba que ninguna madre podía interferir en el castigo impuesto por otra. Y como fue Lucy Loud quien lo castigó, Lemy encontraba extraño que fuera otra de sus madres quien lo indultara, aunque fuera por texto.

Lemy releyó el mensaje varias veces para verificar que no malinterpretaba nada:

_"Lem-o nos quedamos dormimos XP, vamos volando al aeropuerto a recoger a las demás._

_Quedas libre. Tu padre solucionó las cosas con Lucy._

_Despierta a tus hermanas y ayuden a Liena con el almuerzo."_

Por un instante estuvo tentado a mandar un mensaje preguntando si se trataba de una broma, pero no era nada inteligente provocar a aquella mujer que podía llegar a ser tan ruda como Lynn Loud y temperamental como Lori Loud. Solo unos instantes después el ruido de "Vanzilla" logro oírse sobre el alboroto.

Inmediatamente Lemy se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto. El inconfundible cabello de su padre se encontraba al volante mientras la van familiar se alejaba, al doblar una esquina pudo comprobar que Ronnie Anne iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto; aquello fue la prueba definitiva para que procediera a saltar de alegría y gritar de emoción por su liberación. No le importaba deberle un favor a su progenitor, aquel castigo se había extendido por casi un mes y finalmente terminó.

Aunque preparar el almuerzo para más de treinta personas no podía considerarse una recompensa, Lemy prefería mil veces obedecer a Liena en lugar de Lupa y Leia. Claro que despertar a las hermanas de cabello blanco que compartían la habitación que antes fue de su madre Luna y su tía Luan, siempre era un reto.

Porque sin duda, de quienes hablaba Ronnie Anne eran: Linka y Liberty.


	3. Él, origen del caos

**3\. Él, origen del caos**

La libertad no podía ser más exquisita para Lemy.

Simplemente dio un paso fuera de su habitación, como ya lo hizo miles de veces antes; pero todo parecía ser más alegre y brillante, el aire no podía ser más refrescante, y el alboroto de la casa resultaba más relajante que antes, después de estar confinado y tener que obedecer los caprichos de sus hermanas por tres semanas…

De hecho el castigo fue "hasta nuevo aviso", pero no hubiera podido soportarlo.

Sí; era cierto que casi incendio la casa. Lemy no tenía excusa. Y, sí; también era cierto que desobedeció a sus padres al meterse en el bunker del patio para "tomar prestadas" algunas herramientas y materiales para reparar un aparato que rescató de un basurero…

¿Pero como demonios iba a saber que su tía Lisa escondió un químico peligrosamente inflamable y extremadamente volátil dentro de un frasco etiquetado "Disolvente Industrial inofensivo"?

Cualquiera fuera el caso, Lemy armó un escandalo de niveles astronómicos nunca antes vistos hasta ese momento en la casa Loud… y por eso el castigo tuvo que estar a la par…

— ¡Deja de parlotear, hermano! Me estas arruinando el momento… Mejor muéstrales lo que ocurrió. Mientras tanto terminaré de armar esta cosa para arrojársela a Leia en la cara— Lemy regresó a su habitación, muy a su pesar, para terminar de arreglar la secadora de cabello rosa y evitar que mencionada hermana encontrara algún vacío legal al cumplimiento de su castigo, como bien demostró aquella nueva habilidad en esas tres semanas.

Aquel día fue como un Sábado cualquiera…

**·◊◊◊◊FlashBack◊◊◊◊·**

Lemy despertó tarde aquella mañana y, sin perder tiempo ni desayunar, totalmente emocionado, continuó reparando el viejo reproductor VHS que encontró en la cajuela de un auto oxidado. Solo quedaba la parte más delicada: limpiar el cabezal del aparato.

Unas gotas de disolvente serian suficientes. En este procedimiento se abstendría de fumar. La experiencia se encargó de mostrarle el correcto cuidado de productos químicos. Después de todo, no deseaba incendiar el regalo de cumpleaños de su amiga.

Sí. Sólo unas gotas serian suficientes…

Las hijas de Lincoln Loud que se encontraban en casa en ese momento, quienes hasta hace unos instantes se divertían en sus asuntos; se asomaron inquietas desde sus habitaciones, o en el caso de Loan y Liena, observando expectantes desde las gradas mientras subían los escalones.

Todas las miradas se dirigían a la habitación al final del pasillo, donde se originó la fuerte explosión que las sobresalto. La puerta no se encontraba en su lugar, el interior del cuarto abarrotado de aparatos inservibles era visible, y eran distinguibles unas pequeñas llamas que ardían sobre la cómoda; las cuales comenzaban a extenderse y generar un espeso humo negro.

El pánico se apoderó de todas, pero antes que empezaran a salir corriendo y a gritar, un quejido al otro lado del pasillo atrajo su atención. Con horror, se percataron que Lemy, junto a la puerta faltante de la habitación en llamas, ambos cubiertos de hollín, se encontraban en el interior del baño tras ser arrojados con fuerza por la súbita explosión.

— *Cof, cof* ¿Eh? ¿…Pero …qué demonios?— oír la voz confundida de Lemy y verlo ponerse de pie, fue un alivio para todas.

El muchacho rockero intentaba comprender lo ocurrido, el frasco vacío que sostenía en la mano y los recuerdos confusos eran la única pista, pero los reclamos de sus hermanas, la mayoría de disgusto, lo distrajeron.

Pero unos instantes después el fuego atrajo nuevamente la atención de todos, como si intentara tomar represalia contra el muchacho que le robó el protagonismo, al moverse como una serpiente zigzagueante siguiendo el rastro del químico que Lemy espació en su trayecto hacia el baño.

— ¡Unidades fraternas, cúbranse!— fue el grito que dio Lulú en cuanto reconoció el frasco que su hermano sostenía en las manos. Inmediatamente sujeto a Lane para protegerla e ingresar de nuevo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con rapidez.

De no haber sido por el fuego que se extendía con rapidez ninguna le habría hecho caso, pero no era el caso. Leia solo tardo un segundo en seguir el ejemplo de su hermana menor y proteger a Lizy de la misma manera. Lacy solo tuvo que hacer retroceder a Liby para cerrar la puerta, ya que Lupa regresó a leer su libro sentada sobre su cama sin preocupación alguna. Lyra, Lina, Linka y Liberty saltaron al interior de sus respectivas habitaciones y cerraron la puerta. Lemy finalmente unió todos los puntos, comprendió la gravedad de la situación y procedió a arrojar el frasco en el inodoro antes de saltar a la bañera y cubrirse la cabeza gritando una maldición. Loan y Liena no se movieron hasta que todas cerraron sus puertas y Lemy encontrara un refugio, entonces cruzaron miradas de desconcierto antes de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

Tan solo un segundo después, una serie de explosiones, mucho más estruendosas que la primera, retumbaron en toda la casa. Las llamas se alzaban con fuerza y amenazaban con devorarlo todo; el humo reemplazaba rápidamente el aire, sofocando y nublando la vista de los residentes… Entonces una alarma estridente resonó en toda la casa uniéndose a todo el caos, el sistema anti incendios inventado por Lisa Loud inició sus labores e inmediatamente objetos parecidos a granadas de un rojo brillante cayeron desde los ductos de ventilación, en cada habitación y pasillo de la casa.

Lemy, al igual que sus hermanas, no pudo evitar dar una exclamación por la repentina sorpresa cuando esas cosas explotaron e inundaron toda la casa con una fría y densa espuma gris. Durante un segundo todos creyeron encontrarse dentro de una esponjosa nube de lluvia, y al segundo siguiente aquella sustancia se evaporaba y desaparecía ante sus ojos, limpiando todo rastro de suciedad y restos que pudieran provocar un nuevo incendio.

Todos en la casa quedaron completamente empapados y confusos.

Si antes las hermanas Loud se encontraban molestas, ahora sin duda su furia se encontraba superior al nivel T-Rex con todo lo sucedido; y lo demostraron gritando el nombre del responsable de una manera que jamás se había oído antes.

— **¡LEEEMYYYY!**— el grito hizo temblar el suelo.

El muchacho rockero, con la ropa mojada y todavía aturdido, se sentó en la bañera tras lanzar una maldición a modo de suplica, esta vez si que la había cagado a lo grande— … Al menos estoy en el baño… Jejeje— se permitió bromear, quizás por última vez. Tragó duro ante el sonido de pisadas molestas acercándose a su ubicación, y antes de darse cuenta era atormentado sin misericordia por las protestas encolerizadas y miradas de reproche de sus hermanas.

No tardo mucho para que sus madres llegaran, la primera en aparecer repentinamente dentro del baño sin ser notada fue Lucy Loud y, tras un breve resumen, dictó la sentencia del muchacho rockero.

**·××××FinFlashback××××·**

Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Lemy se encontraba tan apenado y arrepentido por el peligro al que expuso a sus hermanas, que no puso objeción alguna cuando su padre secundó el castigo.

Se encontraba indefenso, a merced de sus hermanas, y ninguna desaprovecho la oportunidad de darle órdenes, ni disfrutar tenerlo bajo su control. Incluso la tímida Liby le impuso un par de tareas algo extrañas. Pero al final, la mayoría tuvo suficiente luego de la primera semana y dejaron de fastidiar tanto a su hermano. Todas a excepción del par de quienes pasó a ser esclavo exclusivo: Lupa y Leia.

Antes, el hermoso rostro pálido con ojos color ámbar y cabellera blanca de su hermana mayor, y el coqueto rostro perfectamente maquillado con ojos azules y dos coletas adornando la rubia cabellera de su hermana menor; le traían a Lemy recuerdos de momentos felices y sentimientos maravillosos. Como ser: los paseos por el parque tomados de la mano que Lupa siempre le pedía; o las noches que Leia se escabullía a su habitación para dormir abrazados juntos.

Pero ahora, al ver los rostros de dichas hermanas, lo único que evocaba su corazón era frustración y rencor, junto al recuerdo de las sonrisas burlonas y maliciosas que le lanzaban al tenerlo impotente y bajo su control.

Por eso se vio obligado a suplicar clemencia; a tragarse su orgullo para pedir que le levantaran el castigo. Porque estaba seguro de no aguantar ni siquiera un mes bajo aquellas circunstancias. Cada día sentía como su paciencia se desgastaba un poco; orillándolo peligrosamente a perder el control y explotar, sujetar a sus queridas hermanas con fuerza, azotarlas contra la pared más cercana, mirarlas a los ojos y… Siempre despertaba en ese punto, pero estaba seguro que no sucedería nada bueno al final. Para él.

Afortunadamente todo terminó. Pero encontraría la manera de vengarse de ellas, por supuesto, y se aseguraría de disfrutarlo.

— ¡Terminé! Ahora a devolverle esto a Leia. Despertar a Linka y Liberty. Y poner fin a esta pesadilla— comentó Lemy con alivio.

Sin perder tiempo, el muchacho rockero salió nuevamente al exterior de su cuarto y rápidamente ingresó en la habitación de su hermana menor, sin tocar la puerta antes y sin anunciarse del modo que lo haría un súbdito ante su magnánima y justa reina; aquella era una de las cosas que lo enloquecían.

— Mmm…— Leia, ahora con una bata rosa cubriendo su cuerpo, se mostró genuinamente sorprendida por la intrusión de su hermano mayor, pero enseguida vio la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo. Era una pena, Lupa le dijo que tenía una sorpresa preparada para Lemy, pero no desaprovecharía aquel regalo— Vaya, vaya Lemuel ¿Quién intenta ver desnudo a quien ahora?— preguntó con arrogancia mientras se ajustaba la bata, pero dejaba sus hombros expuestos a propósito— Y creí haberte enseñado buenos modales. Esa no es forma de entrar en la habitación de una "dama"— pronunció la última frase sonriendo de satisfacción ante la mirada de furia del muchacho.

Lemy respiraba agitadamente, su paciencia llegó al límite, se encontraba listo para gritarle un par de cosas a su querida hermana menor, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lizy en la habitación antes de perder los estribos.

— ¡Lemy!— Lizy, vestida con la gorra roja y el overol de mezclilla de toda la vida, permitió que la alegría iluminara su rostro con una sonrisa. Dejó caer la caja que llevaba en las manos y se acercó a su hermano mayor para añadir un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a su saludo— Dijiste que no saldrías hasta mañana ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te castigaron de nuevo?— la pequeña rubia llevaba toda la semana esperando con ansias que terminara el castigo de su hermano favorito.

— Nada de eso, Liz— Lemy se tragó su enfado, ya tendría otra oportunidad de desahogarse— Soy un hombre libre— anunció lo suficientemente fuerte y le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermanita. Aunque claro, una parte de su alegría fue oír el sobresalto y la exclamación de Leia ante la información y aprovechó para arrojar la secadora de cabello a los pies de la princesa— Deberías agradecerle a Papá por eso…— comentó sarcásticamente para molestar más a Leia, pero también le produjo un mal sabor de boca recordar el favor que le debía a su padre.

— ¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! ¡Papi es genial! Vamos al parque entonces, Lemy; te presentare a la familia de ranas de las que te hable— Lizy desbordaba alegría por aquella buena noticia y comenzó a jalar el brazo de su hermano para sacarlo de la habitación e ir a jugar sin perder un solo segundo.

— Espera. Tranquila, Lizy-Lizard. Primero debo ayudar a Liena con el almuerzo— explicó Lemy deteniéndose y sonriendo ante el puchero que se formó en el rostro de su hermanita— Pero luego seré todo tuyo— anunció y luego solo carcajeo ante el grito de alegría de Lizy.

Durante un instante, Lemy sintió un ligero piquete de nostalgia ante la escena, al recordar como Leia solía sonreír de la misma manera. Después de todo, ambas eran tan parecidas que se podría afirmar que eran gemelas nacidas a dos años de diferencia. Lo más alarmante resultaba en la similitud de sus personalidades; Lemy recordaba con pesar, como Leia solía expresar aquella misma alegría y cariño antes de su transformación. Y se aterró a si mismo ante la súbita imagen de Lizy transformándose en una manipuladora al igual que Leia.

— ¡Lemy! ¡Lemy! ¡Lemy!— Lane, vestida con una camiseta negra adornada con estrellas blancas y short deportivo lila, escuchó el grito de su hermana mayor y salió presurosa de su propia habitación para saciar su curiosidad. Y al igual que Lizy, la alegría iluminó su rostro al ver que su hermano favorito caminaba libremente por la casa, no se detuvo y abrazó la pierna de Lemy con cariñosa fuerza.

El muchacho rockero se sintió aliviado de que Lane lo distrajera de sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho pesadillas. Y se dedicó a disfrutar del cariño que le transmitían sus hermanas pequeñas, pero pronto le suplicó que lo soltara debido a que la pequeña deportista extrema poseía una gran fuerza con solo cuatro años de edad.

— Saludos, hermano mayor— Lulú, la pequeña genio castaña vestida con sudadera azul oscuro y pantalones marrones, observaba tímida la escena desde el marco de la puerta; todavía mostraba cierto temor a las demostraciones de afecto debido a los pequeños accidentes que siempre provocaba con sus habilidades, por no decir "poderes", que su progenitora le heredó a su ADN. Pero era obvio que deseaba imitar a sus hermanas e ir a abrazar a su hermano mayor— Me alegra saber que ya no estas castigado…— se sonrojó por hablar de más— N-No es que estuviera espiándote. Compartiste la información cuando le dijiste a Leia… Y-Ya sabes… A veces no puedo controlarlo…— la pequeña de seis años de edad se sintió apenada de usar su oído ultrasónico para espiar a su hermano desde que lo escuchó gritar de felicidad hace varios minutos.

— No hay problema, Lulú. Ya sabes que me encantan tus habilidades— el muchacho rockero le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana científica. De todas sus hermanas, Lulú era con quien Lemy mejor se entendía, después de todo ambos comenzaron su vida en un tubo de ensayo en el laboratorio de Lisa Loud. Pero a diferencia de su pequeña hermana, Lemy solo sufrió un ligero cambio de genes y pasó los siguientes nueve meses en el interior del útero de su madre, Luna; pero era poca la información acerca del nacimiento de su hermanita. Aquel era un conocimiento secreto que ambos compartían— En todo caso yo debería disculparme; creo que dije algunas groserías hace poco— comentó avergonzado.

— No… fueron tantas— bromeó Lulú sonriendo mientras se ruborizaba y el color castaño de su cabello cambiaba a un tono azul similar al de su sudadera.

La alegría del grupo fue interrumpida cuando Leia, totalmente enfurecida, dio un portazo.

— Bueno… Debo ir a despertar a las gemelas y tendré tiempo libre en la tarde ¿Qué les perece si vamos al parque y luego a comer helados?— preguntó Lemy intentando recuperar la atmosfera alegre. Las tres pequeñas Loud respondieron afirmativamente al unísono y se ofrecieron a acompañarlo al cuarto de Linka y Liberty.

Linka y Liberty Loud, hijas de Ronnie Anne, la sexta esposa del Harem.

De toda la nueva generación Loud, aquellas gemelas peliblancas bien podrían considerarse como las verdaderas hijas legítimas de Lincoln Loud; debido a que fueron las primeras en nacer sin la marca del incesto. Ahora, a sus dieciséis años de edad, eran quizás las únicas que podían dormir pacíficamente con todo aquel alboroto. Claro que ayudaba el que se quedaran despiertas hasta altas horas de la noche.


	4. Privacia ¿Eso que es?

**4\. ¡Privacia…! ¿Eso que es?**

Leia azotó la puerta al ver como Lemy abrazaba a Lizy y Lane, y aunque Lulú no se le acercaba, la sonrisa que le dirigió a la pequeña genio fue suficiente para hacerla sentir celosa de sus hermanas; y aquello era inaceptable. Lemy ya no le interesaba, hace mucho decidió enfocar sus encantos en su padre, solo él las merecía. Por tanto esos celos absurdos por su hermano debían ser algún tipo de basura sentimental sobrante de la época en que fue ingenua y soñadora, cuando todavía creía en Santa Claus y que Lemy la quería.

Eso era historia pasada. Ella ahora se encontraba por encima de esas niñerías y no se rebajaría a armar un escandalo por un poco de cariño de Lemy Loud. Tomó la secadora de cabello del suelo, la conectó y regresó a embellecerse, tratando de ignorar las risas de sus hermanas menores y su hermano mayor desde el pasillo; pero le resultaba bastante difícil.

En el pasillo.

Lemy se sentía eufórico por su recién obtenida libertad, además de haberle provocado un enfado a Leia, era un comienzo de la venganza que vendría; pero sobre todo le alegraba el cariño sincero y las sonrisas radiantes de Lizy, Lulú y Lane.

Las pequeñas ya enumeraban emocionadas los sabores de helado que pedirían por la tarde, cuando estuvieran en el parque; Lemy solo asentía sonriente mientras los cuatro se dirigían al cuarto de sus hermanas mayores. Cuanto más rápido terminaran de preparar el almuerzo, más rápido seria completamente libre.

Sin embargo, apenas dieron un par de pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando el muchacho rockero dejó de prestarles atención a sus hermanitas para no apartar la vista de la figura que subía las gradas con aire indiferente.

Cabello resplandeciente igual que luz de luna llena; un bello rostro, con pecas, ligeramente pálido inexpresivo; ojos refulgentes de color ámbar llenos de vida, a pesar que su propietaria intentara expresar lo opuesto. Una sexy vampiresa elevándose fuera de su ataúd, sexy, sexy vampiresa… o en este caso: Lupa Loud; cruzándose en su camino.

En otras circunstancias, por todo el rencor acumulado, Lemy habría pasado por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, solo para fastidiarla; pero esta vez le fue imposible hacerlo. La razón fue la imagen de la gótica peliblanca, quitándose sin pudor la sudadera negra que traía puesta para dejar expuesto el brasier color naranja junto a los pechos adolescentes en desarrollo y la piel blancuzca de su torso.

Lupa se dirigía distraía a su habitación, con su ropa cubierta de restos de comida, debido a la "sorpresa" que le preparó a su hermano en el comedor con ayuda de la inocente Lacy; no le presto atención al escandalo de sus hermanitas en el segundo piso y empezó a quitarse la ropa para ir directamente a tomar un baño.

Luego de quitarse la sudadera negra y desabrochar la falda con franjas negras y amarillas que vestía; finalmente notó el rostro estupefacto y sonrojado de Lemy, encabezando a sus hermanas y observándola sin pestañear. Al lado del muchacho se encontraban Lizy, Lulú y Lane, caminando juntos, hablándole y jalándolo para que las escuchara, pero la atención de su hermano estaba puesta únicamente en ella, girando la cabeza con cada paso para no perder un solo detalle. Finalmente el grupo terminó cayendo al suelo tras un tropiezo del distraído líder, que dio un planchazo al suelo con toda la cara, las pequeñas rubias perdieron el equilibrio y solo cayeron sobre sus traseros mientras la castaña daba un salto hasta el techo y se pegaba a este gracias a sus habilidades.

La gótica peliblanca fue tomada desprevenida, pero no se sonrojó, ni se avergonzó. Al contrario, se sintió orgullosa por dejar estupefacto al tonto de su hermano tan fácilmente; sin embargo, su mente no se encontraba del todo preparada y no pudo evitar dar una risita estridente cuando el muchacho tropezó y terminó en el suelo, por prestarle atención a ella.

Lupa se tapó la boca de inmediato y se cercioró varias veces que nadie la hubiese visto dar aquella vergonzosa y estúpida risa de niña enamorada. Era preciso tomar medidas para asegurarse que nunca ocurriera de nuevo. Se recompuso y regresó a su modo inexpresivo.

Lyra y Lina salieron de su habitación tras oír el golpe seco en el pasillo.

Lizy y Lane, sobándose los traseros, se ponían de pie con ayuda de un preocupado Lemy, mientras Lulú bajaba avergonzada del techo aterrizando sobre su hermano, enredando las piernas alrededor del cuello de este; y Lupa en ropa interior se acercaba despreocupadamente, pero con un notorio sonrojo en todo el rostro.

— Lo lamento, chicas. Me distraje…— Lemy se apresuraba a calmar a sus hermanas pequeñas.

— ¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo aquí?— Lyra Loud no disfrutaba ser la gruñona de la casa, pero no le dejaban opción cuando todo apuntaba tan sospechosamente similar a la conducta indecente de sus padres. Sobre todo con Lemy en medio de todo— Lizy, Lulú, Lane, apártense de Lemy ahora mismo. Si les hizo algo indebido ¡Díganlo de inmediato! ¡Lupa, ponte algo de ropa por Dios Santo! ¿Qué ejemplo intentas dales a nuestras hermanitas? ¡**Y, tú**…!— le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano biológico mientras le apuntaba con el dedo— ¡**Regresa a tu cuarto en este instante**!— ordenó de forma autoritaria.

— Ya cállate, _Sis_— el muchacho Loud contraataco, las pequeñas se aferraron a sus brazos, y en el caso de Lulú a su espalda, para demostrarle apoyo a su hermano, aunque eso solo empeoraba la situación— Esto fue un estúpido accidente… No ocurrió nada de lo que imaginas en tus perturbadas fantasías— dijo con resentimiento encarando a su hermana mayor.

Lina abrió la boca para intentar defender a Lemy, pero continuaba herida por las palabras que su hermano le dijo hace tiempo, y tras ver la escena nuevamente no pudo encontrar otra explicación que no pusiera en duda la conclusión de la mayor.

— Gracias por la confianza, Lina— dijo Lemy con sarcasmo al notar la reacción de su hermana peliblanca con mechón azul.

Lyra se irguió en toda su altura, lista para imponer su autoridad como hermana mayor.

— Tranquilízate, santurrona. El idiota solo tropezó por no quitarme los ojos de encima y cayó encima de todas— explicó Lupa de manera monótona interviniendo en la discusión, pero era obvio que se aguantaba las ganas de reír, y de buscar una manera de aumentar los problemas de su hermano menor— Necesito que laves esto, Lem_-o_— dijo mientras le arrojaba la ropa que acababa de quitarse— Apresúrate y no le diré a Mamá que saliste de tu habitación sin "mí" permiso— declaró de forma petulante antes de darse la vuelta en direccion a su propia habitación.

En todo este tiempo el muchacho rockero se mantuvo en "calma". Además del dolor en el rostro por la caída, Lemy se sentía avergonzado por haber cedido momentáneamente a los instintos del legado familiar; instintos que creía tener bajo control hasta ese momento, pero era obvio que solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para recaer. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel conjunto de ropa interior color naranja. Pero en cuanto escuchó el comentario, la orden y amenaza de Lupa recuperó su semblante.

Lemy aparto con cuidado a las tres pequeñas y les pidió con señas que se taparan los oídos, a lo cual obedecieron entre risas; levantó la ropa del piso y se las arrojó de nuevo a su propietaria, golpeándola en la cabeza con las telas, con menos fuerza de la que hubiera deseado.

— Disculpa… ¿Eso te molestó? ¡Pues desde ahora lava tus propias porquerías, **perra**!— explotó con la rabia acumulada de tres semanas, ni se inmuto ante los reclamos de Lyra— ¡Ya no soy más esclavo tuyo ni de Leia, putas zorras!— Lemy se deleito ante el ceño fruncido que apareció en el rostro de Lupa. Desde la cocina se asomaron curiosas Liena, Liby y Lacy— Si vas a acusarme con tía Lucy, adelante. Pero primero arráncale en la polla de nuestro viejo, porque él fue quien me liberó. Ahora si me disculpan… — el muchacho Loud hubiera deseado decir mucho más, pero con sus hermanas pequeñas al lado, se reservaría el gusto para otra ocasión— Tengo un último encargo y debo ir a despertar a Linka y Liberty ¡Si, si, si, Lyra! Luego rezare por decir putas blasfemias frente a nuestras hermanas— dijo con molestia, pero sin poder evitar poner una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Sin embargo, las gemelas peliblancas de dieciséis años de edad ya se encontraban despiertas, observando la escena desde el marco de su puerta.

— Bien por ti hermanito. Al fin muestras las pelotas que tienes ahí abajo— Liberty Loud salió de su habitación bostezando, vestida con media sudadera blanca y un pantaloncillo ultracorto rosa, que era su pijama.

— ¡Lemy! ¡Liberty! ¿No pueden medir su lenguaje frente a las pequeñas?— Linka observaba la situación detrás de su gemela, acomodando la camiseta y pantalón de su pijama blanca con corazones rosas. Se mostró preocupada por las risitas que daban Lizy, Lulú y Lane; era obvio que escucharon todos los insultos y se emocionaron por ello.

— ¿Y ustedes que creen que hacen saliendo con esas fachas?— pregunto Lyra indignada. Este era el tipo de comportamiento que deploraba del ejemplo que recibieron de sus padres.

— ¡Cierra la boca, santurrona! Acabamos de despertar… huaaaaahhhh— Liberty dio otro gran bostezo mientras se dirigía al baño ignorando el regaño de su hermana mayor.

Linka se encogió ante el regaño de Lyra, a diferencia de su gemela, pero enseguida se recompuso y se dirigió con rapidez al baño para ganarle el lugar a su hermana. La competencia matutina que siempre disfrutaba aquel par.

— _Excuse me,_ _Ladies_— Lemy llamó la atención de las gemelas peliblancas, se encontraba tan relajado que no notó el ligero tono seductor que puso en la voz— Cuando estén listas quisiera tener el honor de su presencia en la cocina para preparar juntos el almuerzo, como pidió su madre ¿Quizás algunos sandwiches? Jajaja Pero nada de pan blanco con roostbeef ¿Entienden?— bromeó sin esperar mucho, y eso obtuvo; un silencio absoluto.

Todas sus hermanas mayores se le quedaron viendo extrañadas y confundidas, incluidas Liena, Liby y Lacy al final de las escaleras; ninguna podía creer que su hermanito regresó a ser el muchacho alegre de su infancia, y por eso se encontraban sin palabras, pero sonrientes. Afortunadamente para el muchacho, vinieron a su rescate Lizy, Lulú y Lane, recordándole sus promesas.

La atmosfera era relajada y alegre, pero para Lupa no podía haber sonido más irritante en ese momento que la risa de Lemy. Apretaba los puños furiosa; había perdido su juguete favorito, y ese idiota tuvo el descaro de insultarla creyendo que ella no tomaría represalias. Pero le faltaba una carta por jugar, como se prometió a sí misma hace tiempo: Si Lemy no era suyo, no seria de nadie, en especial de sus hermanas.

La gótica peliblanca se recompuso, adopto su semblante inexpresivo y se acerco al muchacho Loud.

— Pues me alegro por ti, Lemy— dijo Lupa despreocupadamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por todas— Quedaste libre por casi incendiar la casa, pero seguro que aprendiste tu lección…— continuó diciendo mientras aparecía un ligero tic en su mejilla.

Lemy se aterró, dejó de sonreír y retrocedió un paso lejos de su hermana mayor. Conocía a la perfección ese tic, se debía al esfuerzo sobrehumano de Lupa intentando no sonreír de forma maniática.

— …Después de todo ahora podrá salir de nuevo al parque…— Lupa le dirigió una mirada a los rostros sonrientes de las pequeñas Loud— … salir con tus amigos… — Lina también sintió el peligro al lugar donde se dirigía esa conversación, esa fu la razón de su pelea con Lemy— …y claro esta. TÚ NOVIA— escupió aquellas palabras lanzando una mirada despiadada y ladeando la cabeza mientras las decía. Y sin más dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación dando un portazo.

El muchacho rockero quedó desconcertado, por un momento imagino que Lupa diría algo mucho más hiriente o devastador, pero no ocurrió.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando observo los rostros de Lizy, Lulú y Lane, sin duda alguna fue testigo de como la alegría resbalaba del rostro de sus hermanitas y era reemplazada por una preocupante expresión seria. No solo las pequeñas, también las demás, incluso Lyra a pesar que luego de un instante se mostro sonriente y complacida.

Todas comenzaron a alejarse de Lemy sin decir palabra alguna. Lyra solo suspiro y entró en su habitación; Linka y Liberty entraron juntas al baño y cerraron la puerta; Liena, Liby y Lacy regresaron a la cocina arrastrando los pies; Lizy, Lulú y Lane entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero al menos le dirigieron un ademan de despedida con la mano antes de perderse tras las puertas; Lina fue la única en quedarse quieta observándolo acusadoramente, exigiendo una respuesta. Pero el muchacho Loud no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al final la muchacha peliblanca con mechón azul se rindió, dejó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por su rostro y entró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Lemy se quedo ahí, de pie durante algunos minutos sin saber que hacer. Pensó en ir a intentar hablar con todas para arreglar las cosas, sobre todo con las pequeñas, pero el recuerdo de Leia al alejarse de un modo similar lo detuvo. Fue demasiado insistente con rubia Bluebell en ese entonces y terminó enfadándola al extremo de empujarla a la transformación que sufrió.

Esta vez les daría espacio a sus hermanas antes de hablar con ellas. Y comenzó a bajar las escaleras bastante desanimado.

Leia regresó a la tarea de embellecerse luego que Lizy entrara en la habitación, por supuesto escuchó toda la conversación en el exterior; y lejos de sentirse feliz por la suerte de Lemy, se encontraba preocupada por su hermanita, recostada sin ánimos sobre su cama.

— Leia… ¿Por qué Lemy no puede ser como Papá?— preguntó Lizy inocentemente, girando sobre su cama para ver a su hermana mayor a los ojos.

— ¿A que te refieres?— Leia dejó lo que estaba haciendo para darle completa atención a Lizy.

— Bueno… Papá siempre tiene tiempo para jugar con todas… o hablar— la pequeña rubia amante de los dinosaurios intento poner en claro sus pensamientos confusos— Nunca dice que no a nuestras peticiones y las peticiones de nuestras Mamás… Hace lo imposible por hacernos felices a todas. Pero Lemy…— se sintió incomoda de hablar mal de su hermano adorado— Lemy… apenas esta en casa, cuando tiene tiempo le presta atención a una o dos y se olvida del resto. Pero cuando lo hace es estupendo— se apresuró a añadir en defensa de su hermano mayor— Es igual a Papá, incluso más divertido y… especial— Lizy se sonrojó al pensar en ese agradable sentimiento en su pecho al tener a Lemy a su lado, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con sus hermanas— Por eso me gusto que estuviera castigado; q-quiero d-decir, lo teníamos en casa para nosotras en todo momento. Todas podíamos divertirnos con él. Aunque sin salir al parque o al mall— la pequeña perdió su fugaz alegría— Si… Si, Lemy apenas tiene tiempo para algunas de nosotras…— Lizy comenzó a llenarse de preocupación y pánico— Y si… consigue… una novia… como dijo Lupa…— la pequeña se sintió frustrada e irritada por imaginar a su hermano en brazos de una extraña— Ya no tendrá tiempo para nosotras. Se irá lejos. Nos olvidará… No quiero que eso pase ¿Por qué, Leia? ¿Por qué Lemy no es como Papá?— Lizy no pudo más y comenzó a derramar lagrimas de desesperación.

— Nadie es como Papá, Lizy. Él, es único— explicó dando un suspiro, sin moverse para consolar a su hermanita. Esto era algo que debía superar por su cuenta, como le ocurrió a ella de la misma manera hace tiempo.

— Pero Lemy podría intentar aprenderlo… A hacernos felices a todas… Papá podría enseñarle, si se lo pedimos todas… Si Lemy fuera como Papá, todo sería mejor… Y entonces no me importaría que tuviera novia…— comentó Lizy entre sollozos, ansiosa por recibir el apoyo de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Y porque haría eso?— preguntó Leia con una carcajada.

— Sé que tú también lo extrañas, susurras su nombre en sueños— comentó la pequeña rubia expresando cierto rencor en la voz.

— Pides lo imposible, Lizy— Leia decidió omitir el comentario de la pequeña y regresar su atención a embellecerse. Pero no pudo evitar que un gran sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

Las hermanas rubias no notaron que su conversación fue lo bastante ruidosa para se escuchada por un par de hermanas Loud.


	5. Primera en nacer ¿Primera en amar?

**5\. Primera en nacer ¿Primera en amar?**

La relación fraternal quedo enterrada.

Desde el momento que se dejaron llevar por la pasión, quitándose la ropa con desesperación y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana acostados en la cama, dejaron de ser hermanos y se transformaron en amantes.

Amantes a punto de entregarse el uno al otro por primera vez. Simbolizando el momento con la pañoleta favorita del muchacho atado como un collar alrededor del cuello de la muchacha.

El beso se prolongaba, la muchacha lo extendían más allá de lo razonable pues al final de aquel preludio llegaría el momento sin retorno. El cual deseaba desesperadamente; pero también le aterraba, debido al repetido pensamiento malicioso en su mente de no encontrarse a la altura de las expectativas del muchacho.

Miles de veces sus madres y hermanas le dijeron que tenía un cuerpo envidiable; el recuerdo de las incontables frases baratas de hombres que intentaron seducirla, razón por la cual odiaba salir al exterior y vestir ropas con un mínimo de escote, le daban cierta confianza. Pero eran sus tartamudeos constantes, nerviosismo incontrolable, enormes ojeras y poca feminidad al vestir, la parte de su ser que odiaba.

Por más que tuviera el cuerpo perfecto, en ese momento solo le importaba una opinión: la de Lemy. Y si su figura o personalidad resultaban ser una decepción para su pequeño hermano, jamás lograría recuperarse de ese golpe.

Las últimas prendas salieron volando y ambos quedaron en ropa interior.

Lemy tomó el control, rodó para colocarse encima de ella y detuvo la guerra de lenguas. La muchacha apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a encarar el momento de la verdad.

Sintió como su brasier fue arrancado, dio un gemido cuando sus pechos fueron presa de las manos, boca, dientes y lengua de su hermano pequeño, haciéndola estremecer de placer. La forma como Lemy disfrutaba con esa parte de su cuerpo le dio ánimos; lo dejó juguetear a placer sin atreverse a mirar todavía. Luego sintió como la humedad de la lengua del muchacho empezó a bajar hacia su ombligo, provocando descargas eléctricas más intensas con cada centímetro que recorría.

Sin embargo, el placer del momento fue roto cuando su amante se detuvo.

— ¡Loan, mírame!— exclamó el pequeño rockero de manera autoritaria, acercando su rostro al de su hermana, quien mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados— Vamos, mujer. No solo quiero oírte gemir; también quiero que veas como disfruto de tu cuerpo…— declaró con un tono de voz seductor, pero severo.

La mencionada se estremeció, pero no por miedo, sino por la calidez en las palabras de su hermano, aunque fuera un regaño. Eso era lo que amaba del muchacho, la trataba con normalidad; ningún tratamiento especial debido a su condición. Para él, ella era la mujer de veinte años de edad inexperta en el amor que resultaba ser. Y la necesitaba para recorrer ese viaje de placer, juntos.

— ¡Loan…!— la llamó Lemy nuevamente, con más delicadeza esta vez, acercándose más para acariciar su rostro. En el proceso la muchacha pudo sentir el miembro erecto de su hermano rozando su intimidad a través de la ropa interior que ambos todavía traían puesta. Enloqueciéndola de deseo, por el tamaño desmesurado que sentía; dejándola sin aliento por el intenso calor que desprendía aquella hombría y la contagiaba al contacto.

— ¿Sí… Lemy…?— respondió Loan en un susurro, abriendo los ojos finalmente y encarando el rostro excitado y feliz de su hermano menor, a sus ojos se trataba del rostro de todo un hombre; apenas logrando encontrar el aire necesario para pronunciar las palabras por el mar de emociones y sensaciones que estaban afectándola.

— Eres hermosa— fueron las palabras del muchacho dichas con total sinceridad antes de darle un nuevo beso, mucho más apasionado, a su hermana mayor.

Aquella frase la tomó por sorpresa. Loan rompió en un llanto de felicidad sin romper el beso y apresó a su hermanito con brazos y piernas, para que ninguna de sus hermanas lo apartara de su lado… Al menos por esa noche.

Sus movimientos apasionados se intensificaron tanto que desprendieron las telas que les impedían ser un mismo ser. La penetración fue repentina, sorpresiva, dolorosa, pero bastante placentera para la muchacha…

Loan apenas pudo recuperar el aliento antes que sus pechos fueran apresados nuevamente…

Lemy empezó a embestirla de una manera tan salvaje…

Y…

Y…

Y eso fue todo…

Eso fue todo antes de despertar confundida y acostada sola en su cama.

Loan Loud Santiago no lograba recordar nada más del sueño húmedo que tuvo la noche anterior.

Así es, ese fue solo un sueño. Pero uno de los más realistas que alguna vez tuvo.

Por eso se encontraba deprimida. El deseo de recordar como terminó el encuentro en su sueño la frustraba. Para ello se golpeaba la cabeza contra el tablero del auto de su madre, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mientras aguardaba al resto de su familia para asistir a la fiesta de recibimiento en la casa Loud.

La primogénita de la nueva generación Loud se encontraba impaciente, el deseo de ver a Lemy lo más pronto posible la hacia temblar de ansiedad. Necesitaba verificar si todo fue un sueño o no. Al contrario de sus fantasías sexuales al masturbarse, donde ella era la One-chan que tomaba sin pudor la inocencia de su hermanito en mil escenarios distintos; el Lemy de su sueño fue demasiado real. Tanto que la gamer comenzaba a dudar si aquello no era el sueño… Un concepto sacado de los mangas que le gustaba leer, pero nada más encajaba con sus dudas.

Pero sin importar la respuesta, estaba decidida a volverlo realidad ese mismo día.

— ¡JA! Lemy te ve como un bicho raro **¡Acéptalo, Loan!** Literalmente, nuestro hermanito jamás tendría sexo contigo… ¡Que asco!— Loan no debatió con aquella voz que solo existía en su cabeza. Que pertenecía a la imagen de como debía ser y verse, una Loan de la que su madre no se avergonzará; pulcra y bien maquillada; totalmente segura de sí misma; deseosa de triunfar en algo que no fueran tontos videojuegos; vestida a la moda y de una forma en que le sacara provecho a la figura de su linaje para atraer la mirada de todos los hombres— Claro que si fueras tan fabulosa como yo, hace mucho tiempo que Lemy te hubiera hecho suya… ¡Pero no! Tenías que ser una nerd incompetente…— Aquel ser imaginario se presentaba y la atormentaba en sus momentos de mayor debilidad o duda; en ese momento descansaba recostada a sus anchas en el asiento trasero, observándola burlona a través del retrovisor— "Eres hermosa". ¿En serio? ¡TÚ! ¿Hermosa? ¡**OLVÍDALO**! Jamás oirás esas palabras de Lemy… **Solo alguien como yo puede ser amada por los hombres**. **¡Tú solo eres una perdedora…!**— Loan le dirigió una mirada resentida a su otro yo, y se estiró para tocar la bocina del automóvil varias veces para desaparecer aquella molesta voz e imagen en su cabeza.

— ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!— la gamer acompaño cada uno de sus gritos con un gran bocinazo que resonó en todas partes y molestó en extremo a la persona que se acercaba en ese momento, vestida con falda larga y camisa femenina elegantes.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Loan Loud?— Lori Loud abrió la puerta del conductor con brusquedad y sujetó la mano de su hija para detener el escandalo. Hace unos instantes se acercaba sonriente, pero enfureció luego que su hija la observara llegar por el retrovisor, le lanzara una mirada resentida y empezara a dar bocinazos solo para molestarla por el retraso.

Loan se espantó ante la mirada furibunda y el sorpresivo agarre de su madre. Retrocedió aterrada y se encogió en su asiento, tratando de esconder el rostro en el cuello de tortuga del suéter de lana color rosa que traía puesto.

— L-Lo s-si-sieen-to Ma-Ma-m-á… Y-Y so-so-so-lo… ¡AHH!… L-Lo si-en-to…— suspiró Loan avergonzada y derrotada, cubriéndose la cabeza y evitando a toda costa la mirada de su madre.

Lori se calmó, pero se sintió frustrada por la forma como reacciono su pequeña; la condición de Loan le impedía ser estricta con ella. Con tan solo alzarle la voz o hacer movimientos bruscos era suficiente para espantarla y a los ojos de la mente perturbada de su hija esas acciones eran vistas como golpes e insultos. Aquellos berrinches eran consecuencia de la esquizofrenia que padecía. Pero ya iba siendo hora que su hija actuara más conforme a su edad. Estaba a unos meses de cumplir veintiuno años y todavía actuaba como una niña, pensando únicamente en videojuegos, enfadándose por todo y por nada, y llamando la atención de esa manera tan infantil.

Sin embargo, aquella enfermedad no era culpa de su pequeña, sino suya. Por no haberse dado cuenta de los problemas mentales que padecía, Loan era ahora su responsabilidad y su carga. Lori debía mostrarle amor y comprensión, a pesar de las molestias que le causara tener que tratarla de forma especial.

— No, pequeña. Yo lo siento— Lori entró al automóvil y se acercó a su hija para acariciarle la cabeza, del mismo modo como la tranquilizaba siempre desde niña, pero ahora resultaba un tanto complicado porque su hija era más alta que ella, por unos centímetros— Mami no esta molesta. Mami no quiso gritarte. Todo esta bien— le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa complaciente, pero cansina.

Loan solo se quedó quieta y en silencio, apretando los puños con furia y sintiéndose todavía más avergonzada, ante aquel trato de niña de cinco años. Odiaba la expresión complaciente en el rostro de su madre y odiaba que la trataran como si no pudiera entender nada, pero prefería evitar los conflictos; así que le dirigió una sonrisa rápida a su madre, se zafó de sus caricias y se puso a observar por la ventana con los brazos cruzados para distraerse.

— Muy bien… Y… ¿Por qué tanto apuro? ¿Desayunaste siquiera?— preguntó Lori acomodándose en el asiento e intentando cambiar de tema para cortar la tensión que se formó entre ellas, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un asentimiento corto por parte de su hija.

La empresaria ejecutiva estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia otra vez, pero sonrió con picardía luego de notar el ligero sonrojo en el reflejo de su hija sobre el cristal. No le era extraño que su pequeña quisiera ir de inmediato a la casa donde creció para "visitar" a una sola persona. Sus sentimientos por Lemy eran evidentes, y una herencia de los genes Loud que pesaba sobre ella.

Aquel muchacho rebelde era la esperanza de Lori, su pequeño Lemy. Principalmente por todo el asunto que envolvía al nacimiento del muchacho...

Lori agitó la cabeza para quitarse esos asuntos turbios de la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en ello.

La ejecutiva suspiro, rogando que su pequeña diera el paso e hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para ganarse a Lemy y convertirse en adulta, y de esa forma madurara de una vez.

Quizás pedía demasiado, pero funcionó con ella al tener que forjar su futuro con una pequeña, bastante especial, a cuestas. Y todo terminó bien, su esfuerzo la convirtió en la jefa de ventas de una prestigiosa compañía y se casó con Bobby, uno de los dos hombres de sus sueños.

Si las cosas no cambiaban pronto, Lori no tendría más remedio que romper el pacto que hizo con sus hermanas e intervenir por Loan directamente para engatusar a Lemy.

Pero nada de atarlos y obligarlos a tener relaciones; ese era el plan B…

Y… si las cosas se ponían complicadas… siempre estaba Lincoln… como plan C.

Por lo pronto el castigo de Lemy era la mejor carta para sus planes. Literalmente, si ella también hubiera tenido a Lincoln en la palma de su mano de esa manera por tiempo indefinido, no habría dudado en sacarles la mayor ventaja posible a sus hermanas por cualquier medio necesario. La sola idea la hizo estremecer de emoción.

Pero no debían confiarse, conociendo el corazón blando de su hermano peliblanco, pronto se quebraría y levantaría el castigo del pequeño rockero arruinando esa increíble oportunidad... El tiempo era escaso.

Sin embargo, lo más lejos que Loan llegó fue a pedirle al muchacho que jugaran videojuegos juntos, obligando a Lemy a sentarse sobre sus piernas, ocasionalmente abrazando al muchacho y restregándole la cabeza contra sus pechos mientras le explicaba secretos y datos del mismo. Estaba claro para Lori que su hija se encontraba al final de la fila; si no se avispaba Lupa y Leia la derrotarían, aquel par era de cuidado.

Tras dar un suspiro, Lori observó con detenimiento el aspecto de su hija para evaluarla, y se sorprendió por lo arreglada que estaba su muchacha. Claro, traía puesto el mismo conjunto de tenis, pantalón deportivo y suéter holgado que era su vestimenta habitual, pero estaba claro, por el brillo de las telas, que todas eran prendas nuevas; rosa opaco en el torso y celeste cielo en las piernas.

Mirando con mayor detalle resaltaba de lejos el hecho, por los imponentes pechos y caderas que poseía, que Loan no traía brasier y tampoco llevaba puesto pantis. Ese descubrimiento le hizo notar a Lori la fragancia de jabón y shampoo en el aire, además del aroma floral de un perfume. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, un toque ligero de maquillaje en el rostro de su pequeña…

La mujer ejecutiva tuvo que evitar abrir la boca sorprendida, controlar su respiración y reprimir el agudo grito de entusiasmo que se moría por dar.

¡No le quedaba duda alguna!

¡**Estaba más claro que el agua**!

**¡LOAN IBA A HACER SU JUGADA ESE DÍA!**

**¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

No podía permitirse perder la compostura; pero Lori se sentía orgullosa de su hija, al fin su pequeña mostraba iniciativa y un poco de madurez. Solo rogaba que todo resultara bien.

Y por supuesto que resultaría. Se trataba de la hija de Lori y Lincoln Loud.

¿Pero que estrategia usaría? ¿Dónde llevaría al muchacho? ¿Cómo planeaba seducirlo? ¿Qué posición usaría? Cientos de preguntas y consejos pasaron por su mente sin control.

Loan intentaba pensar en un modo de quedar a solas con Lemy sin levantar sospechas de sus hermanas, algo bastante difícil y casi imposible, así que directamente ignoró a su madre luego de su trato "especial". Pero tras varios minutos en silencio sin que le diera un sermón de como ser responsable y adulta, se preocupó por su progenitora y giró la cabeza para observarla de reojo…

Enseguida, la gamer casi sufrió un infarto al percatarse de la cercanía del rostro de su madre, los ojos desorbitados que no parpadeaban al observarla con ¿orgullo?, la sonrisa demencial que le permitía contar todos los dientes y la respiración agitada que se sorprendió no notó antes.

— ¡¿**Mamá?**!— gritó Loan sobresaltada, intentando retroceder lo más posible, pero solo consiguió golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana de la puerta.

Madre e hija no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observarse recelosas, calmarse y acomodarse en sus asientos ante el sonido del resto de la familia acercándose.

— Muy bien, mis pequeños querubines. Suban al auto antes que se haga más tarde— ordenó Bobby Loud Santiago mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Al instante una muchacha emocionada de quince años de edad, de piel trigueña, elegante cabello largo color castaño, vestida con una minifalda amarilla y top de tirantes delgados del mismo color, ingresó al auto mientras se daba retoques de último minuto a su maquillaje. Seguida de inmediato por un muchacho sonriente de doce años de edad, piel clara, cabello negro, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa a cuadros verde de manga corta.

— María, Ricardo, colóquense los cinturones— ordenó nuevamente Bobby a sus hijos ingresando al automóvil también— Lamento la tardanza, querida. Tuve que planchar la camisa favorita de Ricky y ordenar el desastre de María en la cocina— relató con cansancio.

— No hay problema Bubuosito. Loan y yo estábamos charlando— explicó Lori mostrándole una sonrisa a su esposo y a su hija mayor, la cual le dirigió una mirada suspicaz con una ceja alzada de regreso— No tengo problema, hija. Puedes conducir el auto a casa de tu padre hoy— comentó con aprobación saliendo del vehículo y haciendo una seña para que su hija la imitara.

Luego de un segundo de shock que siguió, el resto de la familia Loud Santiago reaccionó sonriente, asintió con aprobación ante la idea y animando a la gamer a no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¡N-No! ¡Mamá!— Loan solo pudo repetir esas palabras intentando negarse a obedecer. La gamer estaba extrañada por todo el comportamiento sin sentido de su madre mientras salía también del vehículo, estaba a punto de sacar su celular para llamar una ambulancia. No es que no supiera conducir, de hecho sacó su licencia a los dieciséis años, como todo el mundo; era una de las pocas cosas que su madre enumeraba en sus logros. Pero esa situación no pudo llegar en peor momento, sus nervios ya estaban al límite tratando de pensar en como acercarse a Lemy, para tener que soportar la presión de conducir de la manera correcta— M-Mamá. N-No creo q-que…— intentó negarse una vez más mientras llegaba bastante nerviosa junto a su madre en el lugar del conductor.

— Solo piensa en lo impresionado que quedará Lemy, cuando te vea llegar conduciendo…— le susurró Lori a su pequeña antes de darle un abrazo, luego dio la vuelta para llegar al lado del copiloto sin dejar de sonreír; lanzándole un guiño de apoyo antes de ingresar al vehículo.

Toda la familia se encontraba alegremente sorprendida por aquella escena, pero decidieron dejar las preguntas para después.

Loan quedó petrificada por las palabras de su madre, por un segundo imagino que el piso se transformaría en lava o caería por un barranco para despertar en su cama; pero fue el abrazo que siguió lo que le hizo darse cuenta que todo era real. Rara vez sintió aquel gesto cariñoso tan cálido, sin estar cargado de condescendencia e hipocresía. Pero lejos de calmarla, lo raro de todo el asunto la asustó todavía más.

La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle por mil preguntas, las más importantes: "¿Su madre conocía sus sentimientos por Lemy?" "¿Intentaba apoyarla?" "¿Ella es realmente Lori Loud?".

Al final, fue el guiño que recibió de su progenitora lo que la hizo resignarse, entrar en el automóvil y tomar el control.


	6. Falta de comunicación

**6\. Falta de comunicación**

La casa Loud se encontraba más silenciosa que un cementerio.

Hace unos minutos el lugar rebosaba del ruido que la caracterizaba y lograba oírse una conversación animada entre los hermanos, pero el humor cambió radicalmente luego que Lupa mencionara a la hipotética novia de Lemy.

Dicha "novia" no existía, por supuesto… Aún…

Pero el muchacho rockero dejó en claro al discutir con Lina, hace meses durante la cena, que deseaba sucediera pronto.

Para las hermanas Loud que albergaban esperanzas sentimentales por su hermano, aunque estuvieran enterrados bajo pretextos y mentiras, esas palabras fueron una bofetada en el rostro y una patada en el trasero. Ya tenían suficiente con la personalidad de Lemy, de resolver los problemas de las "elegidas" dejando al resto frustradas y en segundo plano; para que ahora el muchacho rockero saliera con que preferiría a una extraña a su lado en lugar de ellas.

Ese pensamiento resultaba antinatural, sobre todo en la casa Loud, y ese tema, desde aquella noche, fue tornándose en un doloroso recordatorio de como su hermano podría fácilmente alejarse de su lado si no tenían cuidado; porque resultaba despiadadamente posible y fácil que consiguiera novia. Y desalentadoramente, era algo que no podían evitar; y vaya que trataban desde hace tiempo.

Fueron, y cada año eran más, las compañeras de clase que suspiraban y lanzaban risitas tontas cuando su hermano pasaba por sus salones a entregarles algo que olvidaron, haciendo incomodo aquel maravilloso momento; incluso Liena y Lyra veían a sus compañeras de universidad mordiéndose un labio y sonriendo maliciosamente al verlo pasar. En cuanto se marchaba las muchachas Loud eran acosadas con preguntas bobas para saber más acerca del muchacho; a lo cual respondían apretando los puños y mostrando una sonrisa fingida, pero dejándoles claro que no eran el tipo de su hermano. Sin embargo, ese no era un problema para Liberty, Lupa, Leia y Lulú, quienes con sólo un gruñido molesto y una mirada furiosa espantaban a todas esas tontas en cuanto Lemy aparecía. Afortunadamente la reputación de delincuente de su hermano, por meterse en constantes peleas y riñas, frenaba cualquier avance romántico. Pero no las alejaría por siempre.

El castigo de Lemy fue la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo solo para ellas e intentar acercarse a él. Todas aprovecharon la oportunidad de tener tiempo con su querido hermano, igual a aquellos años que parecían cada vez más distantes; pero que eran atesorados por todas las muchachas Loud.

Sin embargo, lo malo de una familia tan numerosa es lo rápido que se esparcen las noticias y mientras más miembros son, un pastel debe repartirse en pedazos más y más pequeños.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió al compartir a Lemy cuando llegaron el resto de hermanas. Aunque tuvieran sus propias familias, no vivieran en la casa, y no estuvieron involucradas directamente en el accidente del disolvente, a excepción de Loan. La arrogante de Laura, el par conflictivo que eran Landhi y Lorelei, y la optimista de Linkú, se unieron para llegar sin avisar, exigir ser parte de los horarios y robarse al muchacho Loud por un par de horas al día. Las dieciocho hermanas Loud tuvieron la batalla de su vida en esa primera semana.

Pero todo eso no importaba ahora. Lemy ya no tendría que estar encerrado en la casa todo el día, ni atender sus peticiones y, como la gótica peliblanca señaló, era libre de nuevo para salir a encontrar una novia.

El verdadero problema a los ojos de las hermanas Loud era la personalidad de Lemy; él no era como el resto de la familia. Incluso al aprovechar la oportunidad que ofrecía el castigo y exigirle que cumpliera tareas diseñadas para seducirlo, no notaron el más mínimo cambio en su conducta. Las pruebas se remontaban a la tierna edad de siete años del muchacho; edad en que la mayoría de las muchachas despertaron curiosidad por el cuerpo de su padre y por supuesto del muchacho rockero desde que cumplió ocho; pero a Lemy jamás lo vieron espiando a ninguna de sus madres o a ellas mismas al cambiarse de ropa.

Todo parecía indicar que a Lemy no le interesaba continuar con el legado familiar y verlas a todas ellas como algo más que hermanas. Eso las deprimía y entristecía, sobre todo si la imagen de una estúpida cualquiera, robándose a su hermano con una sonrisa de triunfo, se anclaba en su mente.

Debían cambiar la forma de pensar de su hermano si deseaban tener una oportunidad de recibir su amor.

Lemy no lograba entender lo que sucedía ¿Por qué sus hermanas parecían tristes y molestas ante el nombramiento de la "novia" que ni siquiera tenía? ¿Y porque afectaba también a Lizy, Lulú y Lane?

Si sólo se tratara de las hermanas que fueron dejándolo de lado para ir tras su padre, podría entenderlo. Después de todo, ellas perderían su juguete favorito para molestar y usarlo de sujeto de comparación con su padre; y su hobby más reciente, molestarlo presumiendo la lencería que usarían al entregarse a Lincoln.

¡Por Dios! Aquello fue lo peor de aquella primera semana de su castigo. ¡Sus hermanas se veían preciosas y sexys! El muchacho rockero tuvo que controlarse como nunca para no darles a Liberty, Linka, Lupa, Linkú, y Leia, el gusto de verlo babear o impactarse ante la espectacular vista de sus cuerpos casi desnudos…

Y eso no fue lo peor; al estar obligado a cumplirles cualquier capricho, todas sus hermanas, al menos una vez, le exigieron dormir una siesta acostados juntos, ; con o sin abrazos dependiendo de la muchacha Loud que se lo pidiera; incluso Lyra, aunque con ella fue la única con quien pudo dormir sin preocuparse de segundas intenciones. Al tenerlas tan cerca, luciendo adorables y encantadoras, el muchacho rockero estuvo a punto de ablandarse y dejar que su corazón latiera alegremente por recuperar a sus hermanas. Sin embargo, los años de provocaciones que sufrió le volvieron la piel dura ante aquellos engaños; a pesar que todo indicaba que sus hermanas querían reconciliarse con él, no caería en la trampa; pero si hubiese ocurrido hace algunos años, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

La aparente falta de interés que demostró incremento las tácticas sus hermanas, pero todas terminaron por rendirse, a excepción de Lupa y Leia que lo tomaron personal y decidieron pisotearlo sin compasión.

En fin, aquella primera semana de su castigo fue la prueba más difícil para Lemy en mucho tiempo.

Lo más similar que recordaba haber pasado fue cuando dejó de espiar a sus padres teniendo sexo a los seis años de edad, porque comenzó a imaginarse a él mismo encima de sus madres haciéndolas gemir de felicidad en lugar de su padre.

Sin duda esos fueron momentos que demostraron su carácter. Lemy en algún momento se imaginó igual que su padre, rodeado de sus hermanas, haciéndolas felices; pero ellas fueron alejándose de su lado sin darle una explicación. Y ahora debía seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

¡Pero que difícil resultaba! Al verlas tan tristes sintió el enorme deseo de abrazarlas a todas, besarlas, llevarlas a la cama; lo que fuera necesario para volver a poner una sonrisa en sus bellos rostros.

Afortunadamente pudo controlarse gracias a sus años de entrenamiento.

No podía evitarlo, pero ahora Lemy pudo entendía mejor a su padre y comprendía porque cedió a la tentación de caer en el pozo de la lujuria y el incesto. Si no tuviera la fortaleza, él mismo se enfrentaría al mismo destino.

— ¡Genial! Ahora suenas igual a Lyra, hermano— se quejó Lemy mientras observaba el cuarto cerrado de Lizy y lograba oír susurros de la conversando con Leia— Y la forma como resumes mi vida, ni se acerca. Yo digo más insultos cuando me pongo nervioso y la pelea con Lina no fue un dialogo amistoso, ya te harás la idea con lo que viste hace un momento con Lupa…— ante la mención del nombre de su hermana gótica, el muchacho rockero dio un suspiro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para terminar de preparar el almuerzo de una vez— Y para que quede claro, cuando mis hermanas modelaron en ropa interior no sólo tuve que actuar para que no notaran el impacto que me provocaron. También tuve que hacer lo imposible para que no notaran la erección que amenazaba con destrozar mi pantalón, hermano. Soy un hombre, aunque se trate de mis hermanas son mujeres, por dios; mi cuerpo reacciona. Pero tu forma de describirme hace parecer que soy un niño inocente y patético que sólo se sonroja. En la noche fumaré la hierba que me queda, a ver si tu narrativa mejora. Y de todas formas lo haré porque parece que este día será demasiado largo— terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encaminó a la cocina.

Mientras recorría la casa, aquel silencio que reinaba le resultaba molesto y antinatural. Tanto que dio un respingo de susto al sonar su celular para comunicarle un nuevo mensaje.

Lemy al fin pudo sonreír con cierta alegría al ver que se trataba de la respuesta de su amigo Daniel que esperó toda la mañana.

Eran pocas líneas pero le comunicaba que todo resulto bien la noche anterior, los cobardes del equipo de futbol ni siquiera tuvieron las agallas para pelear y sus amigos Gordon y Hannah no tuvieron problemas con sus padres al regresar tarde a sus respectivas casas.

El muchacho rockero enseguida comenzó a relatar que su castigo terminó, comunicarle la noticia a sus amigos le regresaba la euforia de estar libre de nuevo. Tras una breve charla quedaron de reunirse en el supermercado del centro dentro de una hora para hablar, ya encontraría la forma de ir a comprar algún ingrediente "faltante" que necesitaran para el almuerzo.

Al terminar la conversación, Lemy notó su sonrisa resbalar ligeramente por el silencio de la casa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero solo su viejo podía arreglar un problema de esa magnitud. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar su regreso.

Lemy tocó la pañoleta que llevaba en la cabeza, sintiendo el bordado de la cabeza de toro característico en ella. Un regalo de su padre, un recordatorio, el cual atesoraba, y expresaba a la perfección su forma de ser. Él muchacho Loud únicamente podía resolver los problemas una embestida a la vez, pero al empezar no paraba hasta destrozar todo con sus cuernos; sin embargo, al tratarse de tantas hermanas, con distintos problemas cada una, su forma de resolver las cosas solo le permitía concentrarse en una o dos; dejando a las demás a merced de su padre, el hombre del plan que se encargaba de todo y las dejaba sonrientes mientras el muchacho apenas recuperaba el aliento para la siguiente ronda; resultaba bastante obvio porque preferían a su padre.

Al pensar en ello el muchacho rockero sintió deseos de arrojar la pañoleta a la basura. Sin embargo, de nada serviría hacer eso, pues Lincoln Loud continuaría siendo el hombre que resolvía los problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía hacer nada al respecto, así funcionaba la casa Loud, así era el mundo.

La segunda casa de los Loud, que resultaba ser el nido de amor de los padres Loud, se encontraba silenciosa luego de los gemidos de placer que sacudieron las paredes la noche anterior; y ahora se encontraba en espera de la llegada de todos sus residentes en unas horas. Lo cual significaría muchos más gritos y gemidos apasionados.

Lucy Loud se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación, descansando de la noche apasionada que la dejó exhausta, luciendo el camisón oscuro de tela transparente que usó durante la orgía con su esposo la noche anterior. Una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro parcialmente oculto por el flequillo que cubría sus ojos, con las manos acariciaba su vientre y suspiraba esperanzada, agradeciendo aquel bello regalo.

La mujer gótica podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, en la emoción de los espíritus, en el universo que irradiaba las mismas energías que sintió al concebir a Lupa.

Finalmente tras varios años de intento y decepción, de tratamientos y experimentos riesgosos, podría darle una nueva alegría a su amado esposo y hermano. En el interior de su ser se formaba una nueva y maravillosa vida, estaba segura de ello. No podía esperar a darle al noticia a Lincoln.

Pero ninguno de ellos se encontraría tranquilo hasta que Lisa la examinara para asegurarle que todo marchara a la perfección. Lo peor de la idea de no poder concebir más hijos era la posibilidad de perder uno antes que naciera.

La sola idea la hizo temblar de terror, pero el sonido de una llamada en su celular sobre la mesa de noche la distrajo.

El tono musical de la abejita Millie el indicaba que se trataba de Lupa, y la insistencia de la llamada le daba a entender que Lemy seguramente ya le dio la buena noticia acerca del final de su castigo. Sin muchos ánimos tomó el aparato y lo acercó a su rostro.

— Madre ¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió?— la voz de Lupa sonaba apagada y sin emoción a través del celular mientras hacia aquella pregunta.

Lucy podía percibir mucho más de lo que su pequeña expresaba en la voz, podía sentir como aquella pregunta salía a gritos de su ser de forma acusadora y molesta en extremo.

—*Suspiro* Buenos días a ti también, abejita— saludó Lucy, usando el apodo de su pequeña a modo de regaño por aquellos pésimos modales— Respecto a tu pregunta no hay nada que pueda agregar. El castigo de Lemy terminó— explicó sin más, logrando percibir como la energía de su hija se arremolinaba en una ventisca de ira.

— ¿Es verdad que Papá lo hizo?— nuevamente la voz monótona de Lupa no expresaba emoción.

— Más te vale cuidar ese lenguaje, señorita— reclamó Lucy al percibir la verdadera pregunta de su pequeña: "¿Es cierto que te dejaste convencer así de fácil por Lincoln maldita zorra?". El buen humor de su embarazo no le impediría disciplinar a su hija. Pero era cierto que fue débil y no tenia excusa— Realmente lamento arruinar tus planes, mi pequeña. Pero tu padre fue muy… convincente— dijo mientras un rubor se apoderaba de su rostro.

Lupa, todavía en ropa interior, encerrada en su habitación, sosteniendo un porro en las manos mientras exhalaba el humo de la hierba con furia a través de la nariz, pudo percibir el desbordante placer y la intensa lujuria que su madre experimento la noche anterior en la ligera pausa que hizo al hablar. Aquello la molesto en lo más profundo de su ser; no solo porque su madre disfrutara con su padre y la dejaran de lado bastante frustrada; sino porque era cierto que fue su progenitor quien puso fin a la diversión de enseñarle a su querido hermano de lo que era realmente capaz una mujer enfurecida con el idiota que traicionó sus sentimientos.

La gótica peliblanca respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de terminar la llamada, lo último que necesitaba era quedar castigada por uso de lenguaje ofensivo.

— Gracias, Mamá. Nos vemos en el almuerzo— se despidió Lupa luchando por dejar su voz inexpresiva. En cuanto la llamada se desconectó, la muchacha peliblanca arrojó su celular con furia hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se dejo caer sobre su cama y llevó el porro a sus labios para inhalar con fuerza suplicando que el humo de la hierba la relajara de una vez.

Pero resultaba casi imposible hacerlo si el recuerdo de su hermano llegaba a su mente, de aquellos bellos días cuando le enseño al pequeño a fumar y disfrutaban pasar el humo entre sus bocas, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban con inocencia y el mundo le pertenecía sólo a ellos dos.


	7. Familia Unida

**7\. Familia Unida.**

Lisa Loud observaba el paisaje de Royal Woods acercándose a través de la ventanilla del avión que abordaba. Otro logro científico y otro premio Nobel fueron el resultado de los seis meses encerrada en un laboratorio gubernamental, que fue encubierto como una conferencia de ciencias para su familia.

La científica odiaba aquellas formas prehistóricas y peligrosas de transporte, pero no tenia otra opción hasta perfeccionar la teletransportación. A cada oportunidad catalogaba los peligros de la aeronave que podrían desencadenar en un accidente, como era su costumbre desde pequeña paseando en Vanzilla, lo cual provocaba pánico en los pasajeros.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se encontraba silenciosa y pensativa, debido al asunto de la violación de seguridad que sufrió su bunker subterráneo. Que terminó con Lemy sustrayendo un químico bastante peligroso y volátil, y estuvo a punto de explotar la casa entera con las niñas dentro.

Ahora que no necesitaba dividir su concentración entre cálculos de física cuántica y su familia, podía usar el cien por ciento de sus capacidades mentales al problema de Lemy.

La interrogante que daba vueltas en su cabeza era simple: ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Y todas las hipótesis coincidían en una sola posibilidad: Lulú.

Escáner de retina y huellas dactilares, reconocimiento facial, lector de ADN, trampas de laser, etc. Era imposible que el muchacho evadiera aquellos obstáculos sin ayuda de las habilidades mutantes de su hija. De ser el caso, su pequeña demostraba ir muy por delante de sus expectativas, si controló conscientemente sus habilidades para entrar de esa forma al bunker; y claro esta, significaba que su relación con el muchacho avanzaba a la perfección.

¿Pero, que fue lo que buscaron en su bunker?

Tendría que averiguarlo en los videos de vigilancia y la base de datos; pero además de registros históricos de toda la familia, videos de cámaras ocultas por toda la casa, y algunos experimentos fallidos o en espera de ser patentados; no existía nada de interés ahí dentro para aquel par que ella pudiera considerar en ese momento. Por lo que quedaba la incógnita de como aquel químico terminó dentro de la casa.

Resultaba obvio para Lisa, que Lulú jamás le habría permitido a su hermano sacar siquiera un lápiz del bunker en una incursión conjunta; lo cual llevaba nuevamente a la duda de como el muchacho castaño reingresó al complejo, pasó la seguridad, y sacó aquel químico por su cuenta; las habilidades del muchacho reparando artefactos resultaban sobresalientes, pero no serian suficientes para reingresar solo.

Sin embargo, lo logró…

¿Acaso Lemy mantenía escondido todo su potencial?

Lisa conocía perfectamente que existía una fuerte posibilidad de que así fuera. Después de todo, Lemy era tanto hijo suyo como de Luna…

Era un hecho irrefutable que el pequeño Loud inició su vida dentro del laboratorio en aquel bunker. Y a pesar de las advertencias y suplicas de Lincoln, y el resto de la familia, la científica Loud no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de hacer "modificaciones menores" en algunos aspectos del código genético del muchacho Loud.

Pero al pasar los años Lemy no mostró ninguna característica física, mental o genética superior a lo común. Si no se consideraba al nacimiento del muchacho como un acontecimiento fuera de lo común.

La falta de evidencias aparentes hizo que Lisa catalogara su primera incursión en el campo de la manipulación genética humana como un fracaso, hasta que Lincoln la llamó enfurecido a mitad de la noche para comunicarle todo el asunto del accidente…

Incluso tras haber logrado cierto control en la ciencia de la manipulación genética humana, que resultó en su pequeña hija y primogénita. Lisa en más de una ocasión se vio sorprendida de las cualidades de Lulú para suprimir, alterar o mejorar las mutaciones de su propio cuerpo para adaptarse mejor a la sociedad; aunque claro esta, la palabra "sociedad" podría aplicarse únicamente a Lemy. Un ejemplo perfecto sería la evolución de la mandíbula predador que Lulú tenia desde bebe: esta nueva versión ya no deformaba completamente su rostro y le permitía besar al muchacho en la mejilla sin llenarlo de saliva. Esto le demostró a la científica que no podía controlarlo todo.

Por lo tanto resultaba bastante factible… _"Muñeca"_…que debido a la pubertad, Lemy… _"Deberían arrestarte por ser tan sexy"_…recién estuviera… _"Vamos, preciosa"_…manifestando…

— Vamos, preciosa. Deja de hacerte de ruegos y dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás…— la irritante voz del casanova que resultó ser el pasajero sentado en el asiento contiguo, intentando seducirla de nuevo, sacó a la genio de sus pensamientos.

La científica odiaba ese tipo de situaciones. Todo parecía indicar que los hombres percibían la piel desnuda de su cuerpo bajo el suéter de lana verde y el pantalón marrón que vestía, sobre todo en el área de sus pechos. Ella usaba esas prendas porque brindaban un soporte cómodo a sus prominentes curvas; en especial el suéter, cuyo material le brindaba frescura y cobijo en cualquier situación, además de amoldarse a su figura sin generar molestias. Y no fue la única a la que le gusto ese estilo; su querida sobrina Loan adoptó su "moda" con entusiasmo al entrar en la pubertad. Sin embargo, los neandertales lujuriosos aparecían en todos lados y no comprendían que sólo necesitaba a su amado Lincoln para ser feliz.

— Te lo repito de nuevo, primate. No me interesan tus intentos de avance románticos. Estoy casada— relató Lisa con hastió lanzándole una mirada asesina a través de sus gafas.

— ¡Yo también! Jajaja ¿Lo ves? Tenemos mucho en común…— alardeó casi ronroneando, ampliando su espantosa sonrisa.

— Imitando a mi unidad fraterna mayor: *Suspiro*… De acuerdo, neandertal. Acércate…— ordenó Lisa moviendo el dedo índice de forma sugestiva.

— Así es como me gusta, preciosa…— el hombre se mostraba orgulloso por la nueva conquista que su rostro, del que estaba orgulloso, y sus afamadas tácticas le consiguieron; se apresuraba a acercarse para besar los seductores labios de aquella castaña que no notó la jeringa en la otra mano de la mujer hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En un instante el hombre quedo inmóvil como una estatua, con los labios alzados en espera de un beso que no llegaría; únicamente sus ojos podían moverse y observaban aterrados en todas direcciones.

— ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Lisa sonriendo con malicia— Es una neurotoxina paralizante que extraje de la saliva de mi hija, la cual modifiqué para usos militares; descuida, neandertal, los análisis preliminares indican que no es mortal, ni contagioso. Pero no todos los días encuentro una rata de laboratorio tan fascinante para hacer pruebas de efectos secundarios— indicó manipulando al sujeto como si fuera un maniquí para sentarlo de nuevo en su asiento mirando al frente, notando maravillada como las cejas del sujeto crecían desmesuradamente al igual que las uñas en las manos; luego sacó una tarjeta de su bolso de viaje y la colocó en el bolsillo del hombre— Llama a este número para informar y catalogar cada nuevo síntoma que aparezca, explica detalladamente para que desarrollen y te envíen una cura. Y recuerda, no omitas nada, es por el bien de la ciencia— terminó de explicar antes de reacomodarse en su asiento, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, para continuar pensando.

La muchacha Loud, de dieciséis años de edad, cargaba el maletero del automóvil con lo último de equipaje lleno de ropa, pertenecientes a ella y a su madre. Llegarían a la reunión en la casa Loud y a la siguiente etapa de sus vidas para la hora del almuerzo.

La noche en casa de sus abuelos resultó insufrible; dijeron lo que tenían que decir, pero se vieron obligadas a oír las constantes quejas de los progenitores de su madre, culpando a su padre biológico de todo lo malo en el mundo, por desafiar las reglas morales de un matrimonio decente al casarse en incesto y con tantas mujeres; dichos comentarios la tenían malhumorada.

Laura Loud comprendía que sus abuelos eran de una época diferente, al igual que sus prejuicios. Pero odiaba que insultaran a su familia sin poder cobrarse la ofensa con los puños, sobre todo si madre e hija decidieron juntas, unirse de forma permanente al Clan Loud.

Lo cual significó muchas más quejas e insultos contra la familia Loud.

Sin embargo, la noticia que le dio su madre hace días todavía la llenaba de felicidad y entusiasmo: su padrastro finalmente firmó los papeles de divorcio. Dicho de otra manera, el divorcio de su madre con el hombre que se transformó en su padrastro, por insistencia directa de sus abuelos, había llegado a su fin luego de dos años de riñas y disputas legales.

La muchacha de larga cabellera rojiza rizada, de generosas curvas en su cuerpo que se encontraban cubiertas con una camisa azul oscuro, shorts de mezclilla y botas militares; regresó impaciente a la casa para recoger su mochila y despedirse de sus abuelos; y tal como esperaba, sus parientes intentaban desesperadamente convencer a su madre para que recapacitara y recuperara la razón, salvando el matrimonio que la llenaba de prestigio en lugar de ir a los brazos del hombre que amaba.

— No discutiré eso de nuevo, Papá. Es nuestra decisión— declaró Cristina con malhumor, intentaba no gritar para quedar en buenos términos con sus padres, pero no parecía posible. La mujer adulta vestida con un elegante traje de oficina azul en esta ocasión no sería chantajeada y obligada a seguir los caprichos de sus padres, tal como ocurrió con la muchacha adolescente e ingenua, impactada y abrumada por la noticia de las esposas de Lincoln, que fue una vez.

— No me gusta como diriges tu vida, y arrastras a nuestra nieta contigo…Se trata de ese pecaminoso adultero ¿verdad? Te esta obligando a seguirlo…— el padre de Cristina tenía una mirada maniática en el rostro mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación al comportamiento rebelde de su hija.

— ¡Ya basta! Deja de culpar a Lincoln de todo. Él no obligó a Julius a llevar a una menor de edad a una fiesta para consumir drogas; tampoco fue él quien dio aviso a la policía para que lo arrestaran. Quien quiere estar a su lado soy yo, como dijiste, se trata de mi vida. Lincoln es cariñoso y atento, además de ser el padre de Laura. Acéptalo de una vez— declaró suspirando con resignación, dándoles la espalda para retirarse.

Los adultos recién notaron a Laura, observando toda la escena, al mirar en dirección a la puerta.

— Querida… ¿Estas segura…?— la madre de Cristina se acerco a su nieta mirándola suplicante para que entrara en razón.

— Muy segura— indicó Laura dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a su abuela— Te quiero, abuela— luego se dirigió en dirección a su abuelo y, a pesar de al mirada incomoda que le dio, también lo abrazó— Te quiero a ti también, abuelo— dijo de corazón. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa despidiéndose con la mano.

Cristina no tardo en seguir el ejemplo de su hija y salir de la casa tras despedirse de sus padres.

Laura encendió el motor del automóvil mientras su madre ingresaba deprimida al vehículo, ambas se encontraban tristes por la despedida; pero el entusiasmo de su nueva vida en una familia tan numerosa, era superior.

Claro que antes, Cristina tendría que proponerle matrimonio a Lincoln…

La destrucción en la habitación de las hermanas Loud era indescriptible. Y se suponía que estaban limpiando para recibir la visita de su hermana mayor, y asistir juntos a la reunión de la familia Loud.

Pero como siempre las muchachas de doce años de edad empezaron a competir, lo cual llevó a discusiones e inevitablemente a una pelea.

Landhi Loud era la mayor por veinte días y medio, su cabellera castaña rojizo oscuro se agitaba mientras rodaba con su hermana por el suelo vestida con camisa rosa de manga corta, falda jardinera de mezclilla y tenis rosas.

Lorelei Loud, vestida con una camisa blanca, falda negra y zapatos del mismo color; agitaba su cabellera rubia casi plateada mientras luchaba para no perder contra su hermana, jamás le daría esa satisfacción.

La pelea se trataba de una cuestión de principios, que incluía al hermano de ambas: Lemy.

Landhi argumentó que su hermano prefería a las muchachas delicadas que sobresalieran en sus estudios, mientras que Lorelei recalcó que el muchacho Loud prefería a las muchachas rudas que pudieran seguirle el paso, y que además tuvieran un cuerpo mejor desarrollado. Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pelea se saliera de control.

— ¡Suficiente!— indicó Stella desde la puerta, observando enfadada, con ambas manos puestas sobre su cintura, a sus hijas. Las preadolescentes se separaron, pero inmediatamente comenzaron a echarse la culpa entre ellas— Les dije que ordenaran su habitación, no que la destrozaran más que antes— dijo con pesadumbre observando el caos— Se acabó, cada una regresara a tener su propia habitación y cuando Lemy nos visite deberá elegir con cual de ustedes pasar la tarde, porque es obvio que nunca dejaran de pelear— anunció con tono severo e inmediatamente se ganó las suplicas y quejas de sus hijas para que no cometiera tal atrocidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— preguntó Becky sosteniendo una taza de café en las manos, acercándose somnolienta al cuarto donde estaban su esposa e hijas; conociendo la respuesta de antemano bebió un gran sorbo de café. Pero de todas formas la mujer se sorprendió por los destrozos al mirar a través de la puerta— ¿Me pregunto que diría Lemy si viera este desastre?— preguntó con malicia y enfado.

— Es una gran idea, cariño; ahora mismo tomaré una foto y se la enviaré— informó Stella acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso de buenos días, el cual fue correspondido con entusiasmo por la mujer pelirroja.

— Muy bien, Mamá. Tú ganas. S-Sólo dime que quieres para dejar este asunto entre nosotras— pidió Lorelei observando nerviosa a su madre Stella.

— No es justo, Mamá. Siempre tratan de acusarnos con Lemy ¿Por qué no nos castigan como cualquier madre normal?— Landhi le recriminó aquella injusticia a su madre Becky.

Ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada por lo fácil que resultaba ahora controlar a sus hijas usando al muchacho Loud como anzuelo.

— Bueno. Comiencen por limpiar este desastre antes de que lleguen Linkú y su familia; y las castigaremos sin contarle a Lemy. De lo contrario…— Becky fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta— Oops. Demasiado tarde— indicó sacando su celular del bolsillo y tras dar otro sorbo a su café enfocó la habitación, lista para tomar un fotografía.

Landhi y Lorelei de inmediato se miraron nerviosas, luego observaron a sus madres dirigiéndoles miradas divertidas y amenazantes, inmediatamente ambas muchachas se pusieron a limpiar el lugar como un vendaval.

— Iré a abrir— indicó Stella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

En el exterior de la casa, una familia de cuatro miembros aguardaba frente a la puerta. Clyde McBride, su esposa Haiku y sus dos hijos: Linkú Loud McBride, primogénita de la mujer, y Jaune McBride, primogénito del hombre.

— Buenos días. Me alegro que llegaran. Por favor pasen— saludó Stella a sus invitados dándoles la bienvenida— Pónganse cómodos, creo que tardaremos un poco— indicó observando divertida en dirección al alboroto que provenía de la habitación de sus hijas.

— ¡Un muy buen día para ti, tía Stella!— Linkú se adelanto a saludar con entusiasmo, y una gran sonrisa, antes que el resto de su familia— Siempre es un gusto poder saludarte— la muchacha de piel pálida, de catorce años de edad, luciendo un simple y hermoso vestido color blanco de una pieza, entró en la residencia con rapidez para estrechar la mano de su tía; agitando en el proceso su largo y elegante cabello color ébano, obscuro como la noche; lo cual provocó que varios mechones rebeldes de su flequillo se zafaran del broche que los sujetaba, y taparan toda la parte superior de su rostro al igual que los bellos ojos azules, ligeramente violeta, de la muchacha— Este cabello mío, que intenta obstaculizar las maravillas del mundo de mi percepción ocular— exclamó sin perder el buen animo ni la sonrisa mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

— ¿Maravillas? ¿Te refieres a la nueva autopista a desnivel que están construyendo?— cuestionó Stella pensativa al conocer los gustos de Linkú.

— ¡HIII! ¿Ya la admiraste? ¿No crees que es increíble? ¿Cómo la construcción se alza con orden y elegancia sobre la caótica naturaleza? Sé que los bosques son necesarios, y tampoco estoy a favor de los automóviles. *Suspiro* Si tan solo la dejaran ahí, para poder admirarla…— Linkú, cuyo nombre resultaba ser la fusión de los nombres de sus progenitores en perfecta armonía, al igual que el amor y la pasión de los cuerpos adultos se fusionaron para concebirla; se acercó a Stella con rapidez, mostrando una sonrisa algo excesiva y la asaltó con aquellas preguntas y declaraciones entusiastas, provocándole una ligera ola de pánico a la mujer.

— *Suspiro* Ten mayor control, hija mía. No agobies a la gente con tu entusiasmo— Haiku regañó a su hija, apareciendo súbitamente detrás de Stella; Linkú no se inmutó, pero su anfitriona dio un respingo de susto— Buenos días, Stella— saludó, luego sujetó a su hija para regresarla a la entrada.

— Lo siento, madre. Ruego me disculpes, tía Stella; me deje llevar— dijo Linkú luciendo apenada, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— N-No se preocupen— Stella intentaba normalizar su respiración.

— Buenos días, Stella— Clyde dio su saludo sintiéndose apenado por el susto que sufrió su vieja amiga de escuela.

— B-Buenos días, señora Stella— saludó el pequeño muchacho de siete años de edad, de piel morena como su padre, cabello lacio y obscuro igual a su madre, vestido con short deportivo, tenis y una camiseta blanca con rojo, estampada con un gran número uno. Jaune lucia un tanto decepcionado por el retraso— ¿Papá, cuando iremos a la casa de la entrenadora?— preguntó en voz baja a su progenitor haciendo evidente su deseo de ver a su ídolo en la casa Loud.

— No te preocupes, Jaune. En cuanto mis hijas terminen de limpiar iremos a la reunión, mientras tanto me gustaría hablar con tus padres. Si quieres puedes ir a la cocina a comer algo— Stella trató de reconfortar al pequeño, pero no lo logró.

— ¿Podemos, Jaune y yo, ir a ayudar a mis hermanas a limpiar sus destrozos?— intervino Linkú dirigiéndose sonriente a su madre y a su anfitriona, al recibir un asentimiento de ambas le habló a su hermano— Vamos, super deportista. Mientras más rápido las ayudemos, más rápido iremos a la reunión— explicó la muchacha entusiasta, logrando que su hermano sonriera y la siguiera con gusto.


	8. Sentimientos sin palabras

**8\. Sentimientos sin palabras**

Una vida en silencio…

En una casa tan ruidosa y numerosa, donde cada miembro de la familia puede expresar a gritos sus emociones sin limitarse; el no poseer una voz que se una al resto de sus hermanas y madres resultaba frustrante, deprimente, e injusto.

Pero sobre todo frustrante para una muchacha rolliza y rubia de dieciocho años de edad, al no poder hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño para expresar la inmensa tristeza y furia que atormentan su corazón.

Liena Loud, la segunda hija de la nueva generación Loud, desde que podía recordar siempre fue atormentada por el daño en sus cuerdas vocales que le impedirían hablar de por vida, negándole a expresarse con algo tan simple como una risa o llanto; todas sus emociones estaban obligadas a quedar en silencio.

Su estado se debía a un mal congénito con el que la muchacha nació, similar a la esquizofrenia que aquejaba a su hermana mayor, Loan; pero cada una lidiaba con obstáculos diferentes.

No poder hablar no era el único mal que le traía su enfermedad, Liena además sufría un desbalance glandular en su cuerpo, haciéndola engordar a pesar de no comer nada. Al crecer no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de un castigo en contra de ella y su hermana mayor por haber nacido.

Desde pequeñas Liena y Loan fueron sometidas juntas a chequeos médicos en hospitales y en el bunker de su tía Lisa, esto les permitió a ambas hermanas desarrollar un vínculo de confianza, parecido al que disfrutaban las gemelas de la familia; resultó un alivio tener a una hermana a su lado para sobrellevar sus penas, temores y preocupación de sus padres, a tan corta edad; aunque solo fuera una corta visita de Loan ya que vivía con su familia en otra casa.

Pero a pesar de compartir aquel lazo además de un trato especial de sus padres, recibiendo más atención y cuidados que el resto de sus hermanas en la creciente familia; Liena observó con envidia como su hermana mayor aprendía a comunicarse, con gran esfuerzo y tartamudeo al tratar de pronunciar las palabras, pero al fin y al cabo, logrando algo que ella no podría hacer nunca. Esto hizo que la muchacha rubia sintiera que Loan la dejaba completamente sola en un mundo apartado y silencioso, el cual se ampliaba con cada nueva hermana que nacía "en perfecto estado".

Liena comenzó a sentirse aislada e ignorada por el resto de la familia. Y todo empeoró cuando Lyra descubrió su talento musical antes de aprender a caminar siquiera. La tercera miembro de la familia no sólo tenía una salud impecable y se ganaba la atención de todos al reír con dulzura; sino que lograba transmitir una gran felicidad y emoción a través de la música tosca que empezaba a interpretar y perfeccionar. Al intentar imitar a su hermana menor, Liena quedó en ridículo, iniciando así con su hábito de comer para calmar sus nervios lo cual aumentaba su desbalance glandular.

Lyra se ganaba la admiración de sus abuelos, su padre y madres con facilidad, mientras Liena luchaba por aprender a hablar con las manos para no ser olvidada; la reacción de casi todo el mundo y la falta de Loan, abrumaron a la muchacha rubia con pensamientos negativos: que la genio musical fuera la primera hija perfecta que la familia estuvo esperando todo el tiempo, lo cual incrementaba los celos y frustración de la muchacha rubia.

Aquellos sentimientos negativos atormentaban a Liena, con mayor fuerza unos días más que otros, y aumentaron con el nacimiento de las gemelas peliblancas y la bebe de mechones pelirrojos; sin duda habría descendido a un pozo de depresión y odio de no haber contado desde el principio con el inmenso amor y cariño de su madre, Leni Loud.

La alegría inagotable de su madre fue un cálido rayo de luz para Liena en aquellos momentos de amargura; aprendió que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso y alegre si apreciaba lo bueno en su vida en lugar de envidiar lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Su madre también tenía aquella facilidad de llevarse todas sus inquietudes del corazón con una sola de sus radiantes sonrisas. Cada vez que el mundo parecía querer aplastarla, su madre la ayudaba a sonreír y seguir adelante.

Su padre también acudía a su lado siempre que lo necesitaba, a pesar de la gran cantidad de miembros en la familia, para apoyarla y animarla mientras aprendía el lenguaje de señas en compañía y ayuda del resto de sus madres, forjándose un lugar y una voz en la familia en poco tiempo.

Gracias a todo el apoyo familiar, a los cinco años de edad, Liena pudo controlar sus celos cuando Lyra fue bendecida una vez más por encima del resto; en esa ocasión con un hermanito. Pero le resultó difícil dejar de mirar a su hermana menor con resentimiento y el ceño fruncido por un tiempo.

El pequeño Lemy fue una alegría para toda la familia, la muchacha rubia recordaba haber gritado de alegría en su interior al ver el rostro de su hermanito. Sin embargo, parecía que la pequeña genio musical encontró algo que no compartiría con el resto tan fácilmente. Y eso hizo enfadar a todas las hermanas Loud.

La muchacha rubia encontró placentero que, a veces, el pequeño bebe la prefiriera sobre Lyra, para cargarlo y acostarlo. Y en aquellos momentos disfrutaba tenerlo al lado suyo lo máximo posible.

Liena resopló con burla, deteniendo su labor en la cocina, al recordar a Lyra hace años, luchando por apartar a Liby, Lacy y Lupa del lado de Lemy, mientras el muchacho aprendía a dar sus primeros pasos; o cuando la muchacha castaña lanzaba el grito al cielo cada vez que Linka y Liberty se colaban dentro de la cuna del pequeño para tomar una siesta juntos. En aquellos tiempos la batalla por el cariño de Lemy era una cosa seria, pero lamentablemente las cosas terminaron como ahora.

Irónicamente, en ese tiempo, Lyra alejaba a todas del lado de Lemy, declarando su amor por el pequeño Loud con la misma determinación y elocuencia con que ahora recitaba las faltas morales que la familia cometía con la forma en que vivían.

Ciertamente todo era muy diferente a cuando fueron niños. Hace unos minutos sucedió otra escena en la cima de las escaleras, involucrando a Lupa en ropa interior, y terminando de la misma manera que siempre: con Lyra reprendiendo al muchacho Loud y apremiándolo a mantener sus manos alejadas de cualquier mujer que perteneciera a la familia Loud.

Liena pudo notar a leguas el deseo de Lyra de lanzarse a abrazar a Lemy de manera posesiva, tal como en su niñez, para protegerlo y brindarle cariño; pero en lugar de eso su hermana castaña sólo apretaba con fuerza el crucifijo en su collar mientras intentaba controlarse. Liena no podía pensar en un motivo para renegar aquella bendición que era mantener a Lemy a su lado para protegerlo; pero, y realmente intentaba evitarlo, la muchacha rubia disfrutaba observar a Lyra resoplando de enfado mientras se alejaba a sí misma del lado de Lemy, por los motivos que fueran.

Y claro esta, aquellos pensamientos hacían que Liena se enfadara consigo misma, al imaginar el rostro decepcionado que su madre pondría si la viera disfrutar de la desdicha ajena.

Junto a aquellos pensamientos conflictivos; Liena se reprochaba mentalmente por propia cobardía; si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de arriesgarse a tomar el lugar de Lyra hace años, cuando la castaña rechazó ser la favorita de su hermano. Lemy no habría terminado siendo lastimado por Lupa y Leia, ni estaría buscando novia; porque la tendría a ella a su lado…

— Liena… ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?— preguntó Lemy entrando en la cocina, observando a su hermana distraída con los preparativos del almuerzo junto al fregadero. El muchacho Loud se acercó al lado de su hermana mayor con precaución, no deseaba hacerla enfadar más de lo que aparentemente estaba, era lo que daba a entender el ceño fruncido en su rostro; pero a pesar de eso se veía hermosa y adorable con aquel delantal rosa sobre su vestido jardinero de color verde.

La voz de Lemy sacó a la muchacha rubia ligeramente rolliza del trance de sus pensamientos dando un respingo; al notarlo al lado suyo, observándola con una sonrisa, y por los pensamientos de hace un instante, se sonrojó; pero inmediatamente recordó todo lo que dijo Lupa y la tristeza volvió a invadirla. Los celos y enfado se apresuraron a unirse al imaginar a Lemy junto a una desconocida, presentándola como su novia; una novia perfecta que podía hablar, además de ser delgada y bonita.

Liena sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos y continuó pelando las patatas con furia y rapidez.

— Bueno…— pronunció Lemy cauteloso tomando las acciones de Liena como una negativa y una advertencia para que no se acercara— Limpiaré hasta que bajen Linka y Liberty ¿Cual es el menú para el almuerzo?— preguntó mientras empezaba a recoger platos y tazas para lavarlos.

La muchacha rubia, cuyo sueño es convertirse en educadora de primaria, observó a su hermano sobre su hombro, levantó un trozo de pasta y un trozo de queso; y regresó su atención a las patatas sin deseos de darle más pistas.

— ¡Genial! La famosa Lynnsaña del abuelo— declaró Lemy emocionado y no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmado al notar a su hermana dejando su enfado de lado y riendo en silencio.

Liena no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada ante la audacia de su hermano, aunque no produjo ningún sonido; la muchacha rubia no dejaba de sorprenderse algunas veces, cuando Lemy parecía leer su mente al entenderla sin usar el lenguaje de señas. Era una de las cosas que adoraba de su hermano.

— ¿Le añadirás algo a la receta? Dime que sí— Lemy se apresuró a llevar los platos sucios al fregadero para no perder la oportunidad, pero sus palabras eran sinceras. De todas sus hermanas Liena era quien siempre lo perdonaba antes que el resto de la familia y la habilidad que demostraba en la cocina resultaba impresionante; sin embargo, necesitaba encontrar una forma de ir al supermercado— Recuerdo lo delicioso que te quedo el Gulash del abuelo, y ahora es uno de los platillos más solicitados en su restaurante. Y se me hace agua la boca de imaginar la Lynnasaña todavía más deliciosa…— recitó sonriente a su hermana mayor. Liena era más alta que él por algunos centímetros, pero la pubertad apenas lo transformaba en hombre, no tenia dudas que crecería en unos años y entonces lograría ver sin problemas el rostro de orgullo de su hermana, el cual se esforzaba por esconderle.

Liena giró la cabeza para ocultar el inmenso sonrojo que le producían los elogios de su hermano y la emoción en su rostro. Sin embargo, toda la situación resultaba sospechosa, estaba más que segura que Lemy tramaba algo.

— Eres una artista. Si Lyra tiene la música, tú tienes la cocina— dijo Lemy mientras lavaba los platos.

Fue aquella comparación con la genio musical de la familia lo que confirmó las sospechas de Liena y le provocó un tic en el ojo derecho. Liena se recompuso y observó a su querido hermano menor con una mirada suspicaz levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo elogiarte sin parecer sospechoso?— Lemy comprendió la mirada acusadora de su hermana mayor y en vano intentó parecer inocente; Liena, Laura y las tres más pequeñas era a quienes no podía mentirles, no porque no quisiera, simplemente no podía— S-Solamente me preguntaba si no hacia falta algún ingrediente para ir a comprarlo al supermercado… ya sabes es mejor prevenir que…— sin poder evitarlo aparto la mirada dejando en claro su culpabilidad.

La muchacha rubia frunció levemente el ceño y puso ambas manos sobre su cintura; imitando a la perfección el aura intimidante de sus madres, pero de una forma más adorable y hermosa a los ojos de Lemy lo cual lo dejó atontado.

— D-De acuerdo. Quedé a verme con mis amigos en el super, p-pero hablo en serio; si hace falta algo iré a comprarlo con gusto— explicó Lemy derrotado, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de secar la última taza.

Liena no pudo evitar suspirar con pesar y asentir de mala gana, regresando a su tarea de pelar patatas. La imagen mental de la hipotética novia de Lemy regresó a su mente, haciéndola enfadar demasiado; tanto que ni siquiera las lecciones de su madre para llenarse de pensamientos positivos funcionaba en ese momento.

— Gracias, gracias. Lamento intentar engañarte para ver a mis amigos, Liena, y también por lo que pasó hace rato. Pero lo dije en serio…— Lemy se acercó al lado de su hermana y puso la mano sobre su hombro para disculparse—…eres una artista en la coci…-n— el muchacho rockero quedó impactado y confundido por el repentino abrazo en el que su hermana mayor lo envolvió.

La muchacha rubia no pudo más con la idea de Lemy junto a otra mujer y actuó sin pensar. Dejó a un lado lo que sostenía en las manos y sujetó a su hermano menor con fuerza, comenzó a gritarle lo tonto que era por buscar una mujer teniéndola a ella a su lado; y por primera vez Liena agradeció que su voz no fuera escuchada. A que cada segundo cerca de su hermano de aquella manera; la vergüenza propia de la personalidad de Liena le ponían los nervios de punta, y los temores de no tener la figura ideal que buscaban los hombres se acumulaban como un tempano helado en su estomago. No estaba segura de que quería ocurriera, pero ya empezaba a imaginarse que terminaría saliendo de ahí para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Lemy quedó atontado y nervioso por el repentino aprisionamiento que su hermana le imponía. Sin embargo, la calidez del cuerpo de Liena lo relajaba y alegraba, en más de una manera. Eran pocas las hermanas a las que podía nombrar que jamás tocó sus pechos de manera traviesa, pero ahora Liena estaba fuera de la lista; debido a la forma como su hermana mayor lo obligaba a restregar su rostro contra aquellas blandas y vastas montañas en su torso. No pudo evitar hacer comparación con los pecho de Loan; sin duda tenían el mismo tamaño de copa, quizás con algunos milímetros de diferencia. Pero todo aquello paso a segundo plano cuando correspondió al abrazo, sujetando la espalda femenina de su hermana y se vio abrumado por una dicha que casi había olvidado.

El aroma de su hermana resultaba embriagador y trajo un recuerdo de su niñez a su mente; de cuando aguardaba ansioso el regreso de la escuela de sus hermanas, la alegría de volver a ver sus sonrisas, y abrazarlas con gran emoción y cariño a cada una.

Al principio Liena parecía molesta y nerviosa, lo apretaba con rudeza; pero pronto se relajo al ver su gesto cariñoso correspondido y regreso a ser la cariñosa hermana que el muchacho conocía bien. Los minutos perdieron su poder mientras los hermanos se mantenían juntos, disfrutando aquel inocente abrazo.

Pero el tiempo demandó total atención con brusquedad, cuando una pelota de beisbol se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el cristal de la ventana cerca suyo, haciéndola añicos, asustando y separando al par de hermanos sonrojados.

— Uy. Lo siento…— el sarcasmo y furia eran evidentes en la voz de Lacy, quien observó la escena desde el comienzo y actuó por instinto, recobrando la cordura al instante correcto para desviar el tiro de la cabeza de su hermana mayor. Sujetaba también un balón de futbol en las manos y temblaba violentamente, debatiéndose si arrojarlo de igual manera, pero no muy segura de que "fallara" esa vez.

Liby también observó toda la escena, justo al lado de Lacy; y al igual que su hermana castaña temblaba; pero debido a la conmoción, envidia e inmensa rabia, que le causo ver la sonrisa de dicha en el rostro Liena.

Para ambas castañas fue un tremendo golpe a su orgullo notar el poder de un simple abrazo, y el no haber pensado en pedirle eso a Lemy durante su castigo; en lugar de intentar seducirlo sin obtener ningún resultado. En el caso de Liby, se pregunta si hubiese ocurrido lo mismo de haberlo abrazado mientras su hermano se daba una ducha con los ojos vendados; como ocurrió al exigírselo para que la muchacha tímida pudiera admirarlo y espiarlo desnudo sin que su presencia dentro del baño fuera notada.

Pero lo que más irritaba a Lacy y Liby era la sonrisa alegre en el rostro sonrojado de Lemy; lucía nuevamente como el pequeño hermano tierno que recordaban e intentaban recuperar.

Liena observaba con temor a sus hermanas menores, el resentimiento y furia que expresaban en la mirada finalmente la hicieron darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pero en lugar de intimidarla se sintió satisfecha y eufórica; incapaz de hacer otra cosa que taparse la cara con las manos y sonreír avergonzada en silencio.

Lacy fue la primera en girar con brusquedad para alejarse de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a las escaleras, a pesar de su enojo se detuvo cuando escucho a su hermano menor llamándola.

— **¿Qué quie…-h?**— la porrista cambió el enfado que la consumía y obligaba a mantener el ceño fruncido por confusión y sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo de Lemy sobre su espalda, y los brazos masculinos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Lemy no estaba seguro de porque lo hizo, el abrazo de Liena lo regresó a sentirse como un niño, y como tal, simplemente vio que su hermana estaba enfadada y quiso alegrarla. Pero no duró mucho debido a que Lacy empezó a agitarse con rudeza para que la soltara; sin embargo, su hermana castaña con cola de caballo continuaba a salvo en la lista de hermanas a las que no tocó sus pechos.

La porrista sólo quería alejarse de su hermano para pensar con claridad, pero ahora que lo había logrado se reprochaba interiormente haberlo hecho, mientras al mismo tiempo deseaba saltar y gritar de inexplicable alegría.

El muchacho rockero sintió su felicidad aumentada exponencialmente, recuperó un poco de cordura al notar la mirada curiosa de Lacy, algo entre el enfado y la que se pone al hacer un examen sorpresa, pero sin duda con una sonrisa de felicidad en ella. Giró la cabeza y notó a Liby, observándolo ansiosa junto a la mesa del comedor, sonrojada y entrelazando los dedos de manera nerviosa. Lemy sucumbió ante la imagen y se acercó a su hermana tímida.

El nerviosismo de Liby se disparó en cuanto su hermano menor se acercó a su lado. Pero los nervios la obligaron a imaginar que el aparato de ortodoncia provocaría un accidente y en el último instante trató de huir; sin embargo, su hermano no se lo permitió y la atrapó en un abrazo exclusivo para ella. Su hermano menor era unos pocos centímetros más pequeño que ella, pero Liby se imaginó que el muchacho fácilmente podría someterla sin problemas.

La casa continuaba resonando con el alboroto que producía el aseo de la habitación de Landhi y Lorelei. Al recibir los refuerzos de Linkú y Jaune, Becky los dejó solos para ir a charlar con las visitas, debido al asunto apremiante que deseaba discutir con el fascinante hombre moreno que resultaba ser Clyde McBride.

Stella terminaba de servir algunos refrigerios para sus invitados, cuando notó la llegada de su esposa, Becky, desde el corredor. Con los niños en otra habitación el momento para charlar de aquel tema resultaba oportuno, estaba segura que Haiku lo consideraría, pero Clyde… De haberse tratado de ella, seguro; después de todo habían experimentado los placeres de la lujuria, con Lincoln y el resto del grupo, durante la secundaria, pero desafortunadamente perdió la apuesta. Sin embargo, la mujer de cabello negro y piel tostada aprendió a nunca más apostar con orgasmos en la cama otra vez.

— Buenos días. Espero que estén bien— saludó Becky sosteniendo la taza de café en las manos, sin prestarle atención a la mujer de piel pálida y elegante cabello largo de color negro— Hola, Clyde…— pronunció de manera coqueta abrazando a su esposa de la cintura en cuanto llego junto a ella.

Haiku alzó una ceja ante aquel saludo sugestivo dirigido a su esposo; por su parte, Clyde sintió un ligero escalofrío en la espalda ante la mirada lujuriosa de Becky, y se apresuró a encogerse en su asiento. A pesar de tener un cuerpo más fornido que en su niñez, el hombre de piel morena no podía evitar seguir reaccionando al estrés de la misma forma que siempre.

— Por el amor de Dios. Tranquilízate mujer— regañó Stella a su esposa resoplando con exasperación— Recuerda que acordamos tocar el tema con delicadeza— comentó resignada negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tienen en mente?— Haiku simplemente se acomodó en su asiento y observo apremiante a sus anfitrionas. Al comprender que, al igual que ella, ambas mujeres cedieron a los atractivos viriles de aquel hombre de cabello blanco; sin duda deseaban experimentar para mantener a raya sus deseos de recaer en el precipicio de placer de la Casa Loud; y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlas.

— Deseamos embarazarnos de nuevo— anunció Becky con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro sin dejar de clavar la mirada en Clyde, mientras a su lado Haiku resoplaba decepcionada de que fuera algo tan simple— Creemos que ya es tiempo para que nuestras pequeñas tengan un hermanito— comentó Becky ilusionada.

— ¿C-Conmigo?— Clyde se señaló incrédulo, las únicas mujeres de su vida, además de su esposa Haiku, fueron Stella, Lynn y Lori; jamás se consideró tan popular o un semental como su mejor amigo Lincoln, pero podía decir con orgullo que su esposa, y las amantes ya mencionada, quedaban plenamente satisfechas en la cama. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si sus dos hijos bilógicos, que resultaron ser ambos varones, tuvieron algo que ver en ser seleccionado. Porque conocía muy bien a Stella, no cabía duda que Liam, Rusty y Zack, de seguro fueron considerados— ¿Desean embarazarse ambas de nuevo? ¿Al mismo tiempo?— preguntó con duda de que fuera una buena idea por los recuerdos de la incomodidad que resultó la primera vez.

— Nada de eso. Estoy tomando anticonceptivos; esta vez solo será Becky, luego será mi turno; y antes que preguntes: preferimos las cosas a la antigua, nada de Inseminación artificial— explicó Stella de manera sugestiva y picara, pero regresó a un tono serio— Compartir una vez nuestro embarazo con Lola fue suficiente para dejar a Lincoln en paz. Además no deseamos abrumar al pobre Loud— indicó sonriendo al notar el asentimiento de aprobación Haiku.

— Pero de que hablan. Lincoln siempre se muestra entusiasta ante la idea de tener más hijas; nunca descuidaría a ninguna— Clyde habló tomando en cuenta las probabilidades; dieciocho descendientes y sólo uno de ellos varón.

— Cariño, no se refieren a Lincoln— Haiku habló a su esposo para aclarar la confusión— Pero estoy segura que ese ejemplar de hombre tiene una o dos hijas que todavía desconoce; las amantes de verano que tuvo son demasiadas para nombrar. La primera psicóloga de Loan, por ejemplo; o la instructora de ballet de Leia… *Suspiro*— se recompuso ante la furia que empezaba a abrumarla— A quien Stella se refiere es al muchacho Loud— indicó regresando al tema.

— Así es, hablamos de Lemy— complementó Becky, sonriendo divertida ante la cara de estupefacción de Clyde, lo que le daba un aire encantador al hombre que era fan de Ace Savvy, como ella— ¿Te imaginas al pobre muchacho con más hermanas exigiendo su atención de aquella forma? Apenas puede con los caprichos de Landhi y Lorelei, y tiene más de una docena de hermanas esperando en la fila. Bueno, si heredó la virilidad de Lincoln de seguro encontraría la forma de complacerlas a todas a la vez. Aquel muchacho rebelde se nota en mejor forma que su padre a su edad. Hasta ahora se ha resistido a su legado, pero estoy segura que pronto caerá. Aunque preferiría que obtuviera algo de experiencia antes de tomar a Landhi…— Becky reaccionó a sus pensamientos al escuchar el carraspeo molesto de su esposa, Stella.

— Tal parece tú que tienes toda la intención de darle esa experiencia a Lemy, cariño. Y yo que creía sólo pensabas de esa forma en Linconovich— declaró Stella con falso enfado y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Linconovich?— preguntaron Clyde y Haiku a la vez sintiendo que la respuesta era evidente.

— El primer amor de mi querida esposa, a quien conoció en el sótano de la casa Loud, durante una fiesta de Lori— explicó Stella sonriendo de satisfacción ante el notorio sonrojo de su pareja— Como adivinaron se trató de Lincoln todo el tiempo, y no lo supo hasta la fiesta de Halloween…— fue silenciada por la mano de su esposa para evitar que revelara aquella historia.

— No cuentes cosas vergonzosas por favor, mi amor. Y… que dices respecto a nuestra propuesta ¿Te interesa, Clyde?— la mujer de cabello rojizo regresó su atención al tema principal, su vergüenza se vio transformada en ansias de una respuesta positiva.

— Bueno…— Clyde observó cauteloso a su esposa y se sintió aliviado de notar una ligera sonrisa en su bello rostro en señal de aprobación— Si Haiku no tiene problemas, entonces yo tampoco…— anunció con creciente nerviosismo debido a la sonrisa lujuriosa que se formó en el rostro de Becky.

— Genial. Y no te preocupes Clyde, no dejaré que mí querida esposa sea demasiado brusca contigo— explicó Stella abrazando a Becky, carcajeando levemente ante el rostro confuso de Clyde— Dije que me cuido para no quedar embarazada, no dije nada de no unirme a la diversión— anunció con una sonrisa picara y divertida.

— *Suspiro* Mi esposo no tiene experiencia en orgias— explicó Haiku con su típica voz desganada— Pero descuiden, entre las tres podremos aleccionarlo debidamente— un ligero timbre de lujuria y emoción adorno sus palabras mientras una notoria sonrisa, que hasta ese momento sólo fue vista por Lincoln, se estampó en su rostro.

Clyde quedó paralizado y temblando debido al pánico que empezó a invadirlo con aquellas tres mujeres maquinando y planeando hacerle cosas que iban más allá de sus locas imaginaciones. No pudo hacer otra cosa que apiadarse de Lincoln, si se adentró en aquel mundo por voluntad propia con tantas mujeres.

Lemy no podía tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad.

La incomoda picazón y ardor en su piel expuesta resultaban insufribles. Trastrabillo al intentar alejarse y terminó rodando pesadamente hasta chocar con la entrada de la casa, bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de sus tres hermanas mayores. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

Se quitó el chaleco y la camiseta con rapidez, para luego usarlas como toallas y proceder a quitarse el polvo pica-pica de su rostro y manos. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer con el polvo que entró en sus ojos, nariz y boca; además no podía oír debidamente a causa de la explosión que produjo aquel paquete escondido bajo la mesa del comedor.

Hace unos instantes abrazaba a su hermana Liby, recordando y recuperando la alegría de su niñez, cuando de pronto el balón que Lacy sujetaba se estrelló violentamente en su cabeza; obligándolo a caer de golpe bajo la mesa del comedor, donde encontró una de las típicas bromas del día de los inocentes de su tía Luan. El dispositivo comenzó a emitir una luz roja parpadeante y un creciente pitido de advertencia hasta que explotó con fuerza.

Pero en lugar de ser harina inofensiva o puré de manzana, lo que se esparció por su piel fue aquel polvo irritante para bromas de mal gusto.

La irritación y picazón por fin comenzaban a retroceder, el aire fresco sobre su torso desnudo ayudaba bastante.

Lemy pudo notar el sonido del motor de un automóvil, doblando la esquina y acercándose al garaje de la casa, pero su vista no se recuperaba por completo y no podía ver con claridad de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, pudo oír cierta conmoción y notar la voz inconfundible de una de sus madres gritando: "Mirada al frente, hija. Sí, literalmente no tiene camiseta; detén el auto… Loan… ¡Loan! ¡LOAN! ¡Reacciona de una buena vez, mujer! ¡**Pisa el condenado freno**!"

El muchacho rockero, después de restregarse los ojos, pudo ver con esfuerzo que se trataba del automóvil su tía Lori, avanzando en curo de colisión con la casa; pero quien conducía no era otra que Loan; y en ese momento su hermana mayor estaba completamente sonrojada clavándole la mirada sin preocuparse del problema al que se dirigía, literalmente.

Para su alivio el auto se detuvo tras un gimoteo de dolor de Loan, a centímetros de chocar contra la casa.


	9. Broma fallida

**9\. Broma fallida**

Lacy Loud siempre disfrutó de los deportes y estar en plena forma al igual que su madre, la gran entrenadora Lynn Loud Junior: la mujer que llevó a cada equipo deportivo de Royal Woods al primer lugar en cada campeonato y competencia estatal.

La única diferencia entre la porrista y su madre fue el evidente exceso de espíritu competitivo que heredó. En cuanto la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo, Lacy dejaba de preocuparse por la seguridad de los contrincantes e incluso de los miembros de su propio equipo; todo para obtener la victoria.

Su madre, Lynn, le contó que algunas veces, durante los partidos de su niñez, ella también actuó de forma antideportiva y con extrema rudeza en el campo de juego; pero en aquellas historias la muchacha castaña jamás escuchó a su madre causando fracturas o daño psicológico en sus compañeros y adversarios de juego.

Observar el campo de batalla que dejaba detrás, las lesiones que ocasionaba y la forma en que actuaba resultaban un duro golpe para el corazón bondadoso de la muchacha castaña en cuanto recuperaba el control de sus acciones. Lacy quedaba aterrada por aquella conducta que se apoderaba de ella y no se detenía hasta el pitido final o la expulsaran del juego y del equipo.

Por esa razón, además de las quejas de los padres y causarle tantos problemas a su madre, Lacy decidió animar en lugar de jugar, debido a que le era imposible alejarse demasiado de los deportes. Como porrista pudo controlar su adrenalina, además de ganar popularidad y muchos amigos, sin embargo, a veces se convertía en blanco fácil de burlas y bromas pesadas; a causa de su buen corazón y dar otra oportunidad a sus amigos. Sin embargo, su lado competitivo continuaba latente, en espera de demostrar que Lacy Loud era la mejor deportista de todos los tiempos.

En este mismo momento, Lacy sentía el horror de darse cuenta que fue manipulada por Lupa para sacar a flote aquel lado oscuro suyo, retándola a ser incapaz de jugar tres deportes a la vez; y de esa forma provocó indirectamente la broma en contra de Lemy, al mantener a Liby y Liena ocupadas intentando detenerla, mientras su hermana preparaba la sorpresa.

Además fue su culpa que el muchacho Loud diera de lleno en la trampa, todo debido a los celos que la invadieron al observar como Liby, al intentar acomodarse al abrazo de Lemy, colocó las manos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, luego empezó subir y acariciar el cabello castaño del muchacho de una forma que no le gustó; y no sólo la alertó a ella, sino también a Liena. En un parpadeo, Lacy utilizó el balón que todavía sostenía en las manos para distanciar y salvar a su hermano.

Y ahora, mientas Lemy tropezaba y salía fuera de la casa chocando con todo, con la cara cubierta de polvo blanco irritante que le explotó en la misma; la porrista se acercó a las escaleras y no tardó en divisar la aparición de su hermana de cabello blanco, todavía en ropa interior, observando el alboroto con una sonrisa de malévola satisfacción.

Liby Loud fue blanco de burlas desde el momento que le colocaron aquellos aparatos de ortodoncia medievales; los frenillos normales carecían de la fuerza necesaria para acomodar sus dientes y por lo tanto se vio obligada a usarlos. Aquello sólo agravó la timidez que la aquejaba y también amplifico sus deseos de desquitarse el día de los inocentes de todos aquellos que se burlaban.

Su madre, Luan Loud, le enseño lo divertido de hacer bromas y crear trampas divertidas para alegrar y sacar una sonrisa a quien lo necesitara. Aunque la muchacha castaña carecía del valor necesario para presentarse en público, gracias a su mente ágil y deductiva, podía adelantarse a las victimas de la casa de las bromas que creaba para competir con su madre cada primero de abril; y que todos los invitados, por más que parecieran confundidos sin idea de como llegaron a ese lugar, tuvieran un momento divertido con alguna de sus artilugios.

Incluso tía Lucy reconoció el ingenio y cierta crueldad de algunas trampas, y pronto Liby vio solicitados sus servicios cada Halloween para ayudar en la casa de los horrores. Y tras beneficiarse del conocimiento de su tía gótica para aterrorizar a la gente, vengarse de quienes la ridiculizaban fue pan comido para la muchacha tímida de cabello castaño; pero claro, al no promocionar su trabajo, aquellos y aquellas bullies reincidían en molestarla, y siempre era reconfortante tenerlos en su lista para el siguiente año.

Sin embargo, Liby solo dejaba que aquel lado oscuro suyo saliera libre una vez al año. Ella misma reconocía que de no controlarse se transformaría en una de los villanos de los libros de detectives que disfrutaba leer.

Esta vez le fue fácil darse cuenta de las pistas y armar el caso. La cara llena de angustia de Lacy dirigió su mirada a las escaleras, donde a pesar del tumulto del resto de sus hermanas que bajaban curiosas para ver el motivo del alboroto fuera de la casa; fue fácil distinguir a Lupa sonriendo con malicia. Entonces recordó a la gótica peliblanca pidiéndole prestada la noche anterior una de sus bombas caseras para darle una lección a un cretino de la escuela, y no sospechó nada debido a la emoción del regreso de su madre comediante. Y ahora finalmente pudo notar lo raro que resultaba ver a Lacy practicando deportes, aunque fuera dentro de la casa. Su hermana gótica las había hecho cómplices de aquella broma sin darse cuenta.

No podían delatarla, ni confrontarla, debido al pacto que hicieron desde pequeñas, para ayudarse en los problemas. Y ahora ya crecidas cada una conocía los secretos de las otras, siendo el más problemático el asunto que envolvía a Leia; y si una caía, todas la seguirían.

Lupa Loud siempre fue una muchacha enfermiza, no tanto como para se catalogada un caso medico al igual que Loan y Liena, pero si tuvo cierta fragilidad de salud en su infancia.

Al ir creciendo su sistema inmunológico se fortaleció, pero debía guardar cama un largo tiempo si la fiebre regresaba. Durante esos largos periodos sólo sus hermanas más cercanas pasaban el rato con ella, entreteniéndose juntas; como tía Luan solía bromear al verlas, parecían ser trillizas que nacieron de diferentes madres.

Las tres hermanas terminaron adoptando ese apodo para ayudarse entre ellas. Durante su niñez, del mismo modo que Linka y Liberty, trabajaban juntas para ganar las batallas que significaba obtener el último trozo de pizza durante la cena en una familia tan numerosa; cuidándose entre ellas, sobre todo en la escuela, de los niños que las molestaban; y también, para deshacerse de Lyra y pasar un tiempo de diversión con el bebe Lemy.

Sin embargo, al ir creciendo, la relación entre ellas tuvo que cambiar para sobrevivir; primero tuvo que soportar los celos de las castañas por la predilección de su hermanito para pasar tiempo con la hermana peliblanca; luego llegó la época de tristeza al ser dejadas de lado por Lemy debido al resto de sus hermanas que pedían atención; y tuvo que soportar nuevamente los celos, uniéndolas de regreso en esa oportunidad, al encontrar un enemigo común en la nueva favorita de su hermano en esa ocasión: Leia.

La muchacha peliblanca siempre encontró interesante el lado oscuro de sus hermanas Liby y Lacy, el cual mantenían escondido tras sonrisas excesivas y modales impecables; de no conocerlas tan bien, jamás las habría considerado hermanas suyas.

A diferencia de sus hermanas castañas, Lupa dejó que su lado oscuro jugara y creciera libre desde pequeña, regocijándose al molestar a las personas o vengándose de quienes la molestaran a ella o a su familia. Nunca perdió interés en demostrar su verdadero ser, ni siquiera al lado de Lemy; y fue emocionante descubrir que su hermanito la encontraba divertida a pesar de todo.

Pero claro, terminaron distanciándose y acumulando odio en donde antes pudo explotar la pasión.

Debido a la gran diferencia de experiencia usando su lado oscuro, a Lupa no le resultaba difícil manipular a Liby y Lacy para que la ayudaran inconscientemente en sus planes. Pero cuando se trataba de Lemy debía usar todo su ingenio para no levantar sospechas, sobre todo de Liby.

Ahora, Lupa observaba sonriente el éxito de la trampa que colocó; este era sólo el inicio de su venganza contra Lemy. No sólo la dejó por Leia hace años, sino que ahora, a pesar de estar obligado a llevarse bien con ella, encontró una nueva favorita en Lizy. La pequeña amante de los dinosaurios resultaba demasiado inocente para tomar acciones, a diferencia de como fue en el caso de Leia; por esa razón el muchacho Loud sufriría las consecuencias. Sobre todo ahora que logró zafarse de su castigo.

Liby y Lacy se encontraban confundidas; hace unos minutos, luego de recordar que Lemy se largaría a buscar una novia a la menor oportunidad, habrían sonreído con complicidad ante la trampa de Lupa. Sin embargo, el abrazo que su hermano les dio hace unos instantes, aunque fue corto, las llenó de alegría que ahora se transformaba en culpa de haber colaborado en todo ese embrollo.

Liena avanzaba preocupada sosteniendo una botella de agua en una mano y el delantal rosa sobre el hombro, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió con rapidez para ir a ayudar a Lemy. Al pasar por las escaleras encontró raro que Lacy y Liby fruncieran el ceño observando a Lupa bajar sonriente al primer piso. Sin embargo, pronto su atención se dirigió al resto de sus hermanas, que se mantenían inmóviles en la entrada de la casa, mirando hipnotizadas afuera, obstruyéndole el paso para ir en ayuda de Lemy.

Al no poder gritarles que se apartaran la muchacha rubia ligeramente rolliza, observó con fastidio el exterior por la ventana para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Inmediatamente la sorpresa de ver a Lemy con el torso desnudo, arrodillado en el suelo, la hicieron dar un respingo; provocando que chocara con una lámpara y produjera un fuerte ruido al estrellarse contra el suelo, el cual sacó del trance a casi todas.

Liby, Lacy y Lupa, el trio Loud, no le prestaron la más mínima atención al ruido de la lampara, debido a que en ese preciso momento observaron a Lemy a través de la ventana. A pesar de tener el rostro, las manos y el pantalón manchados de polvo blanco, los pectorales y abdominales de Lemy hacían evidente que los ejercicios de la entrenadora Lynn hicieron su trabajo.

Loan todavía sentía el pie adolorido, luego que su madre se lo pisara con fuerza para accionar el freno y detener el automóvil antes que chocara contra la casa Loud. Pero le restaba atención ya que la gamer estaba imposibilitada de apartar la mirada de su hermano, por su cuerpo en forma, y la sonrisa de alegre sorpresa que este le dirigía por ser ella la conductora. Por esa razón se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada.

El resto de la familia Loud Santiago sólo alternaba la vista entre el muchacho sobre el césped y el rostro sonrojado de Loan. Bobby y Ricardo simplemente sonreían de felicidad por la muchacha de su familia; María por su parte intentaba controlarse para no saltar sobre Lemy y arruinar el momento; y por ultimo, Lori luego de superar el susto y enfado que le provocó casi colisionar con la casa de su niñez, comenzó a emocionarse por la rápida oportunidad que se le presentaba a su hija. Sin embargo, la llegada de Liena con un recipiente de agua en las manos, y el resto de hermanas reuniéndose alrededor arruinaron su emoción.

— ¿Lemy, estas bien?— Lori salió del auto presurosa para actuar como la tía preocupada, para así manipular la situación y dejar a su hija atendiendo al muchacho a solas— ¿Liena, que fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó a la hija de Leni, que en ese momento ayuda al muchacho Loud a lavarse la cara y secarse con el delantal.

Liena observó a su tía Lori acercarse, al ser la mayor de la casa era la responsable de sus hermanas y Lemy, estaba acostumbrada a eso: pero al empezar a explicar con lenguaje de señas acerca de la explosión, no pudo evitar pensar en que también debería explicar lo que hicieron antes de eso. Y el simple recuerdo de los brazos de Lemy alrededor de su cuerpo provocó que Liena se sonrojara y temblara nerviosamente mientras usaba lenguaje de señas.

Lori logró comprender acerca de una explosión bajo la mesa del comedor y un balón lanzado por Lacy, mientras Loan y María llegaban a su lado para enterarse de lo que sucedía; pero luego Liena se puso nerviosa y la mujer ya no pudo comprender lo que decía con las manos.

Con tanta experiencia con su hija, Lori podría jurar que Liena estaba tartamudeando avergonzada, pero fue el sospechoso sonrojo en el rostro rubio de su sobrina lo que le provocó un escalofrío.

En el interior de la casa, tres hermanas continuaban inmóviles observando la escena a través de la ventana. Lyra, quien balbuceaba rápidamente mientras sujetaba el crucifijo de su collar con nerviosismo. Leia, quien se mordía las uñas tratando desesperadamente de apartar la mirada de aquel hipnotizante espectáculo que era el cuerpo semidesnudo de su hermano, y en esta ocasión no podía darse el lujo de menospreciarlo con el de su padre. Y Lupa, quien sintió una repentina ola de calor en todo el cuerpo, y a pesar de estar en ropa interior, sentía aquellas diminutas telas molestas y con ganas de quitárselas.

— ¡Ah! Muchas gracias, Liena— Lemy suspiró de alivio al sentir su piel libre de molestias. Sin embargo, notaba los ojos y la boca todavía incomodos, pero pudo notar la mirada inquieta de todas sus hermanas, observándolo con una intensidad que le preocupó; sobre todo porque Lizy, Lulú y Lane también tenían aquella mirada— ¿Q-Que sucede?— preguntó nervioso, buscando con la mirada a todas partes, debido a que esos eran los ojos que sus hermanas ponían en presencia del patriarca de la familia. Antes de poder procesar y entender lo que sucedía, el muchacho fue tomado con fuerza del hombro por su tía Lori.

— Bueno, Lemy. Parece que necesitas un baño— Lori no podía permitirse que la situación se saliera de control, así que utilizo su aura imponente para que sus sobrinas reaccionaran y le permitieran ingresar al muchacho al interior de la casa.

Sin embargo, la mayor de la primera generación Loud no contó con la atracción magnética que se produciría entre Lemy y Lupa, quienes terminaron chocando entre ellos, abrazados para evitar caerse, y con los rostros demasiado cerca; sin mencionar la escasa ropa que ambos llevaban en ese momento.


	10. Strike One

**10\. Strike One**

Un nuevo alboroto acontecía en la casa Loud. Pero esta vez se trataba de un gruñido agudo encolerizado que iba en aumento; cualquiera que pasara por la calle confundiría el sonido con el de un enjambre de abejas asesinas que zumbaban en el interior de la casa Loud.

El origen del sonido no era otro que la molestia que sentían las hermanas de la segunda generación Loud. Y todo ocurría debido al abrazo íntimo que sostenían Lemy y Lupa, tras haber chocado entre sí, sin pensarlo o planearlo siquiera.

El torso desnudo del muchacho rockero exhibía músculos bien marcados; los pectorales, abdominales, espalda, brazos, cada centímetro era devorado por la mirada atenta de sus hermanas; sumado a ello, la cabellera mojada y pañoleta típica recorrida a modo de collar resultaba una descarga eléctrica demasiado intensa para los sentidos y emociones de dichas muchachas mientras lo observaban arrodillado en el jardín.

El asombro no se debía a que jamás lo vieron sin camiseta, o siquiera verlo en ropa interior; en una familia tan numerosa resultaba imposible toparse con aquella escena "por accidente" al menos una vez cada día, por casi todas las hermanas Loud. NO. Lo impactante del espectáculo resultaba en notar el cambio que ocurrió en el cuerpo de su hermano en las tres semanas de su castigo. Y claro, admirar dichos cambios en el cuerpo del varón joven de la familia desembocaba en un descontrol "¿o activación?" de las hormonas Loud. Pero aquella agradable escena que disfrutaban todas termino cuando Lori Loud, la primera madre de la primera generación, tomó al muchacho y lo llevó al interior de la casa.

Resultaba claro que las rutinas de ejercicios que la "entrenadora Lynn" le imponía al muchacho rockero; para gastar el exceso de energía rebelde que mostraba, o bien, ayudarlo a salir bien parado de todos los problemas y peleas que parecían seguirlo a donde sea; fue bien empleado desde el inicio de su castigo. Lemy aprovechó "su encierro" para llevarse al límite físicamente, y así estar preparado para hacer frente a los idiotas que se burlaban e intentaban dañar a su familia; que resultaban ser demasiados. Pero ahora, el muchacho Loud presentía que su esfuerzo lo puso en aquella situación incomoda, y en cierta forma "peligrosa", con todas sus hermanas rodeándolo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, a punto de lanzarse encima de él para tocarlo. Afortunadamente su tía lo rescató.

Sin embargo, eso fue antes que el muchacho rockero abrazara por instinto a su hermana mayor para que no cayera al suelo tras su choque. La muchacha gótica peliblanca, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior color naranja, sonrojada de pies a cabeza, envolvía poco a poco el cuello de su hermano menor con sus brazos mientras su pierna izquierda intentaba enroscarse lentamente alrededor de la cintura del muchacho.

La escena provocó un tic nervioso en el rostro de las hermanas Loud, sobre todo en las mayores, quienes recordaban con furia la etapa de "novios" que aquel par tuvo hace algunos años; antes que las cosas cambiaran y Leia usurpara el puesto de Lupa. En aquel entonces resultaba común encontrar al par de cabelleras castaña y peliblanca, tomados de la mano, acurrucados juntos en el sofá hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa; pero ahora parecía que tendrían lugar en primera fila para presenciar el desenlace de lo que se esforzaron en separar.

No lo permitieron en ese entonces, y por la inexistente castidad de sus padres no dejarían que Lupa les robara la primera vez de Lemy; luego de tratarlo mal tanto tiempo debido al rencor de ser reemplazada como la favorita, simplemente no se lo merecía.

Con todo esto en mente, el zumbido encolerizado que generaban las hermanas Loud aumentaba de intensidad alarmantemente.

Lemy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la sorpresa de aquellas sensaciones, su hermana mayor Lupa tan cerca que el aroma femenino de su piel amenazaba con ponerle la mente en blanco, y su tía Lori a su espalda sujetándolo por el hombro con tal fuerza que estaba a punto de rompérselo, extrañamente eso no le molestaba.

Quince segundos antes…

El muchacho castaño estaba agradecido por la interrupción de lo que sea estuvo a punto de ocurrir en el patio; tener la mirada irritada de su tía Lori sobre su persona resultaba más seguro, en cierta forma, que estar expuesto con el torso desnudo en frente de sus hermanas en el patio.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, literalmente por el agua que mojaba su cabellera, el muchacho podía pensar en lo raro que fue abrazar a Liena, Liby y Lacy de aquella manera, por un instante, como si fueran niños nuevamente junto a la gran felicidad que significó. De no haber ocurrido el "accidente" de seguro habría ido en busca de cada una de sus hermanas para darles un abrazo igual a cada una. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío alarmante sin entender porque.

Pero casi inmediatamente, y afortunadamente, un tema más urgente invadió la mente del muchacho castaño, al igual que el polvo pica pica que le estalló en la cara. La responsable de aquella broma: Lupa.

Todo aquel humor malsano tenía su indiscutible firma, con o sin ayuda de su trio, eso no le interesaba; pero de no haber sido el afortunado golpe del balón de Lacy, quizás la pequeña Lane habría terminado recibiendo la explosión al jugar a las escondidas con sus hermanas. La peligrosa irresponsabilidad de su hermana gótica de cabello blanco llenaba a Lemy de una furia ciega con cada aliento mientras ingresaba a la casa; tanto así, que le impidió notar a su hermana gótica de cabello blanco de pie y con los brazos cruzados frente a él, acercándose rápidamente con cada paso distraído que daba.

Lupa por su parte bloqueó el camino de su hermano menor, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y cruzada de brazos; su plan era que Lemy perdiera la compostura y le gritara, quizás intentara golpearla, en presencia de su tía Lori, de esa forma lo castigaran nuevamente y lo tendría bajo su control de nuevo; y esta vez no sería tan piadosa. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se detenía y luego recibió la fuerte embestida del cuerpo varonil de su hermanito; antes de caer, los fuertes brazos del muchacho la rodearon firmemente para protegerla. En sólo un segundo la mente de la muchacha peliblanca quedo en blanco; el recuerdo de la felicidad que disfrutaba con Lemy de niños retumbo en su mente, pero también la agradable y excitante sensación del cuerpo varonil que ahora poseía activaba su instinto y le ordenaba no romper aquella cercanía de cuerpos.

Lori Loud supuso que nadie les cerraría el paso, su rostro molesto por lo general le daba aquel poder; así que sólo se preocupo por empujar a su sobrino para entrar a la casa y mantener a raya a sus sobrinas que perseguían hipnotizadas a Lemy. De hecho la mujer mayor también se distrajo un poco al notar gratamente sorprendida la apariencia atlética de su sobrino, pero debía pensar primero en su hija mayor y apoyarla en sus planes. Por todo eso no percibió nada extraño hasta que sucedió el choque.

Durante quince segundos nadie hizo nada más que observar como Lemy y Lupa apegaban sus cuerpos semidesnudos un poco más a cada segundo.

El zumbido molesto que recorría toda la casa se transformaba peligrosamente en un rugido encolerizado ¿o quizás en el sonido de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción?; eso explicaría el ligero temblor que se incrementaba en toda la casa.

— ¡Vamos, Lemy!— María Loud Santiago, la segunda hija de Lori, se apresuró a intervenir y separar a sus primos semidesnudos, con gran dificultad, antes que el holocausto se desatara— Necesito ver como esta la "cosa" que te pedí arreglaras…— argumentó la muchacha de quince años mientras tomaba la mano de Lemy y se lo llevaba apresuradamente al segundo piso; una obvia mentira para controlar la situación, desafortunadamente la minifalda amarilla y el top corto del mismo color que traía puesto provocó que las miradas furiosas de todas las hermanas Loud se centraran en ella. Pero el peligro real recaía en que Lulú descubriera en ese momento que podía disparar rayos laser por los ojos. Aquella niña castaña era la visitante recurrente de sus pesadillas— De seguro ya lo reparaste ¿verdad? Esas cosas se te dan bien…— la muchacha de piel trigueña tuvo cierta dificultad en subir los escalones debido a que Lemy todavía no reaccionaba.

Lori agradeció la oportuna intervención de su segunda hija y se apresuró a bloquear el acceso a las escaleras para que nadie los siguiera. La mujer ejecutiva conocía perfectamente que su hija de ascendencia latina no intentaría nada con Lemy; no porque no le pareciera atractivo, de hecho durante algunas charlas de mujer a mujer, María le dejó en claro que no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de divertirse y tener intimidad con su primo. Sin embargo, al menos esperaría hasta que Loan definiera sus sentimientos o hasta que las hormonas se calmaran en la casa Loud e intentar seducir a Lemy no fuera una sentencia de muerte. Y también porque en esos momentos sus sentimientos románticos estaban dirigidos a Gordon, el mejor amigo del muchacho rockero.

— Cuando algo necesita repararse… eres el sujeto…— luego de llegar al final de las escaleras y a una distancia segura del peligro que significaba los celos de sus primas, tras una rápida mirada sobre su hombro para verificar que nadie los siguió; la muchacha de piel trigueña y larga cabellera oscura se apresuró a empujar a su primo contra la pared para ponerse a cubierto y hacerlo reaccionar de una buena vez— ¿Estas loco? ¿Acaso quieres provocar una guerra?— preguntó María casi sin aliento debido a toda la conmoción que llegaba del piso de abajo.

— ¿Eh?... Ah… ¿Qué?.. ¿Quién?... ¿María?— el muchacho rockero intentaba reiniciar su cerebro luego de la descarga que le provocó sentir la delicadeza, calidez y suavidad del cuerpo de Lupa. Resultaba increíble como todo el rencor que acumuló contra su hermana peliblanca, desapareció en un solo instante al verla a los ojos, tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo; y claro, sentir los cambios que la pubertad esculpió en la bella figura de su hermana mayor también contribuyó a dejarlo en aquel estado.

— Mejor reacciona rápido y concéntrate en regresar la sangre de tu amiguito a tu cerebro— María señaló el notorio bulto en los pantalones de su primo, luego lo empujo para encaminarlo hacia su cuarto, mientras vigilaba atenta las escaleras y los intentos de su madre por detener el asalto— . Y ponte una camiseta antes que los monstruos que despertaste pasen encima de mi madre— comentó temerosa, pues la única forma de escapar, si las cosas se ponían feas, era saltando por la ventana.

Lemuel Loud se sintió, por segunda vez en su vida, como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otra persona tras notar la erección que su prima le indicó, el cual fue obviamente provocado por Lupa. Aquello era serio. Restregase con una erección similar contra el indefenso e inocente cuerpo inconsciente de Lizy, tras tomar una siesta juntos, era una cosa; pero despertar esos mismos deseos por Lupa, luego de todas las cosas que le hizo no podía ser cierto.

Sin embargo, sin importar que se tratara de Lizy o Lupa o cualquiera de sus hermanas, resultaba evidente que en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba sujetar a cada una, darles un beso con cariño y pasión, arrancarles la ropa con ternura, y convertirlas en mujeres antes que su padre…

— ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡ALTO! ¡PARA EL CARRO! ¿Q-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS RELATANDO ACERCA DE MIS HERMANAS, IDIOTA?— Lemy se encontraba sonrojado, molesto y nervioso tras haber escuchado los pensamientos más profundos y secretos de su subconsciente…— ¡**Y UNA MIERDA**!— y claro no se lo tomó para nada bien.

— ¡¿Qué haces gritándole a la pared?! Ponte algo encima, rápido. Debemos regresar abajo lo más pronto posible antes que se imaginen cosas equivocadas y terminen atacándome por intentar ayudarte— María se apresuró a arrastrar a su primo al interior de su cuarto para así encontrar algo de ropa y cubrir el deseable cuerpo de su primo, ya que este parecía haber entrado en shock nuevamente luego de gritar e insultar a la pared. Desafortunadamente el desorden en la habitación del muchacho dificultaba aquella simple tarea.

"Lulú, vuelve aquí inmediatamente jovencita" Aquellas palabras provenientes del piso de abajo dichas por su madre, aterraron abruptamente a María Loud. Inmediatamente tiró varias cajas por la desesperación, pero todo lo que encontraba eran más y más artefactos destartalados, nada de ropa. Milagrosamente para la muchacha latina, una bolsa de compras cubierta de una gran capa de polvo, cayó a sus pies mostrando el logotipo de una famosa tienda de ropa. Sin pensarlo observó el interior y tomó la única camiseta de manga corta color naranja que se encontraba en el interior, junto a un par de pantalones caqui.

La escena fue de una película de terror para María. La pequeña Lulú apareció moviéndose de manera antinatural gateando por el techo y las paredes, como si se tratara de una versión femenina, pero más macabra de Spiderman. No había duda que los ojos de la pequeña mostraban un brillo color rojo peligroso y la boca de la pequeña Loud estaba transformada en la ya conocida forma depredador.

María simplemente tomó la camiseta y se la puso a Lemy con fuerza, sin importarle que estuvo a punto de torcerle el cuello, luego se apartó como si se tratara de una bomba y cerró los ojos cubriéndose el rostro en espera de lo peor.

— Unidad fraterna… ese atuendo te queda bien— fueron las palabras tranquilas de Lulú luego de quedar hipnotizada por la nueva apariencia de su hermano y tras reaccionar del extraño sentimiento que se apoderó de ella.

La escena regresó a una relativa normalidad, María abrió los ojos y observó a la pequeña castaña, inocente y tierna como cualquier niña, de pie en el suelo admirando extrañada, pero alegre, a su hermano mayor. El horror y peligro que espantaron a María parecían haber sido producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, todavía distraído sobándose el cuello adolorido, al ponerse bien la camiseta por reflejo, el muchacho rockero dejó ver momentáneamente sus abdominales, lo cual provocó que la cabeza de Lulú girara anormalmente en direccion de la prima Santiago mientras el brillo macabro regresaba a la mirada de la pequeña castaña.

— Pero… ¿Qué es esto?— Lemy finalmente logró reaccionar completamente y lo primero que notó fue la camiseta color naranja que acababa de vestir correctamente. Estaba seguro que se había desecho de aquel regalo de cumpleaños hace tiempo, ya que lo último que siempre quiso fue lucir igual que su padre. Sin embargo, ahí estaba vistiendo aquel color llamativo. Pero antes de pensar en quitárselo siquiera fue llevado inmediatamente a rastras al piso de abajo por su prima, seguidos de cerca por la pequeña castaña.

— ¡Miren! Aquí esta Lemy. Sano y salvo— María empujó a su primo sin consideraciones en cuanto llegaron al final de las escaleras, como si el muchacho fuera la ofrenda arrojada al volcán para aplacar la ira de lo dioses. Y en cierta forma así era.

Lori se encontraba completamente superada por sus sobrinas, sin embargo, pudo contenerlas sin problemas en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, todo gracias a la experiencia que le brindó los años de ser la hermana mayor en una familia tan numerosa.

Al igual que Lulú, el resto de hermanas quedaron impactadas al ver el nuevo aspecto de Lemy; y las que tenían el celular a la mano no dudaron en sacarle una fotografía rápida a escondidas.

— ¿Intentas lucir como tu padre?— preguntó Lori observando con una sonrisa picara a su sobrino mientras se arreglaba la ropa y recuperaba su aura imponente— No te queda mal, pero el cabello esta demasiado largo… Y esa pañoleta no combina— opinó de manera seria arqueando la espalda para acomodar los huesos de su columna.

— YO JAMÁS… AHHH… Respira, Lemuel. Respira… Hahhh… Lo… lamento, tía Lori. No tengo ninguna intención de imitar al viejo— gruñó Lemy molesto por la comparación— María me puso esta… "cosa" contra mi voluntad. Pero ahora… Iré a cambiarme… Y para que lo sepas… mi ropa… tras la puerta… ¿Qué rayos traes puesto?— exclamó sorprendido el muchacho rockero al observar a su prima y notar por fin las escasas ropas llamativas que exhibía.

Por un instante Lemy sintió algo extraño al observar a su prima, María Loud, con aquella minifalda y top cortas de color amarillo. Y fue pensar por un instante lo bien que se verían sus diecisiete hermanas, incluidas quienes no se encontraban en la casa en ese momento, si llevaran puesto el mismo atuendo.


	11. Llegada Ruidosa

**11\. Llegada Ruidosa**

En el aeropuerto de Royal Woods.

Un par de personas llaman la atención de la gente que camina por los pasillos y corredores; no se trata de personajes que lleven ropas extravagantes o que agiten los brazos y griten a todo pulmón para ser notados. Tan solo se trata de una simple pareja, un hombre y una mujer en sus treinta, tomados de la mano comprobando los itinerarios de los vuelos para saber a que hora llegaran sus familiares; un escenario tan común y normal que no debería provocar que la gente se amontone a su alrededor, mirándolos sin pestañear.

Sin embargo, una extraña atracción ¿magnética? es la responsable de aquel evento.

Las mujeres simplemente giran la cabeza en su dirección, como si fuera inevitable ese encuentro, y entonces son deslumbradas por el excelente y varonil físico de un hombre envuelto en la camisa naranja de manga corta y jeans de mezclilla; la cabellera blanca de aquel sujeto es lo siguiente que notan y las invita e incita a conocer con más detalle todo lo que puedan apreciar de aquel personaje masculino; pero es sin lugar a dudas la sonrisa de aquel enigmático hombre lo que termina de fascinarlas. No lo conocen, es la primera vez que lo ven, están casadas, no les interesan los hombres, la mujer a su lado parece ser su esposa, quizás nunca vuelvan a cruzarse con él, etc.

Las excusas son interminables; pero las mujeres no pueden evitar derretirse y sentir que deben acercarse para conocer tan siquiera el nombre del posible padre de sus futuros hijos.

Por su parte, los hombres de los alrededores quedan embobados e impactados al notar la belleza latina que capta completamente su atención, cuando buscan con la mirada aquello que conmociona tanto a las mujeres. Las curvas de esa mujer son de infarto, y el bello rostro trigueño que posee tiene una mirada salvaje que atrae todavía más a varios espectadores, aunque los intimide y de alguna forma eso parece gustarles. Entre la multitud, varios hombres envidian el jean de mezclilla que cubre aquellas bien torneadas piernas y magnifico trasero de su propietaria, como quisieran ser ellos quienes apretaran firmemente esas apetecibles carnes y recorrerlas en toda su longitud. Otros, sin embargo, no pueden apartar la vista del torso de aquella mujer, donde los exuberantes pechos morenos se asoman e intentan ser libres, a través de una delgada tela morada sin sostén del top que la mujer usa bajo la sudadera deportiva, cuya cremallera parece haber sido recorrida por aquel par de exquisitos senos.

Lo único malo de aquella sublime imagen es el sujeto de cabello blanco que se encuentra al lado de aquella bella mujer latina, debido a la inmensa dicha que irradia la mujer al tenerlo cerca y bien sujeto del brazo; como si temiera que se lo arrebataran.

El fuerte sonido de un silbato saca a hombres y mujeres del trance que los tenía atrapados.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, por favor circulen! ¡No hay nada que ver!— exclamó con tono autoritario el oficial de policía que se acercó para enterarse del posible problema; pero luego de divisar aquel conocido cabello color blanco y a su propietario, famoso entre los lugareños de Royal Woods, el hombre de la ley simplemente rodo los ojos con fastidio y sopló su silbato. Ahora obligaba a la multitud a dispersarse— Nada "decente" que ver al menos…— susurró para sí mismo con resentimiento en la voz, lanzando una mirada de desprecio sobre su hombro antes de retirarse.

Luego de algunos minutos, Ronnie Anne todavía tenía el ceño fruncido; aquel silbatazo le arruino el bello momento con su esposo, pero afortunadamente le hizo notar los espectadores que tenían y a pesar que la gente se alejó apresurada, sacudiendo la cabeza para salir completamente del trance y abordar sus vuelos o salir a buscar un taxi; la bravucona pudo notar a un par de mujeres que rondaban en los alrededores, disimulando estar ocupadas, pero todavía lanzándole miradas furtivas a su esposo.

Este resultaba ser un grave problema con el que la mujer latina siempre tuvo que tratar, pero lamentablemente los jeans que traía puesto impedían que tomara acciones en ese momento debido a la poca movilidad que otorgaban los jeans que traía puestos, y lo tardado que resultaba sacárselos y volvérselos a poner con el tiempo en su contra. Por esa razón la mujer Santiago prefería las faldas en esas situaciones; pero fue la prisa por salir de casa lo que la obligó a vestirse de aquella manera.

Tener sexo, así era; encontrar un lugar privado para tener algo de intimidad resultaba ser la mejor forma que todas las esposas Lincoln Loud conocían para reafirmar su autoridad cuando las mujeres rondaban a su esposo, como en aquel momento; y de alguna forma, el sexo también resultaba ser la única forma de disipar el aura seductora del hombre del plan, el cual atraía a las mujeres como polillas a la flama.

— Cálmate, cariño. No tenemos que hacerlo cada vez que otras mujeres se quedan viéndome— comentó Lincoln al notar la frustración de Ronnie Anne y la mirada seductora de algunas mujeres a su alrededor. Sin ninguna vergüenza, el hombre peliblanco sujeto de manera dominante a su sexta esposa por la cintura y la atrajo para darle un profundo y apasionado beso de lengua— ¿Lo ves? Esto también funciona— dijo mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro ruborizado de su esposa latina y observaba como aquellas mujeres se alejaban con prisa.

— En primer lugar, "**SI**" es necesario. Según Lisa, cubrirte de mis feromonas es lo mejor en estas situaciones, de otra forma acabaras, en más de un sentido, entre las piernas de otra mujer al menor descuido ¿Debo recordarte a la doctora de Loan?— comentó Ronnie Anne con cierta molestia a pesar que una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su rostro— Y, en segundo lugar, no las espantaste; sólo les mostraste el premio de continuar acosándote— dijo con pesadumbre, pero eso no le impidió darle un gran abrazo dominante a Lincoln.

Aquel momento era de dicha suprema para la mujer latina, tener a su esposo sólo para ella, pero realmente sólo para ella; sin ninguna de las esposas Loud esperando su turno romántico, o a sus hijas llegando de improviso. En una familia tan numerosa, tener a Lincoln a su lado sin distracciones por casi una hora resultaba algo tan raro, que podía contar aquellas escasas ocasiones con los dedos de ambas manos.

Pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso. Ronnie Anne se concentró en darle otro beso a su esposo hasta que las hermanas de este hicieran aparición finalmente tras llegar en sus respectivos vuelos. Afortunadamente el resto de hermanas que se encontraba en casa fueron eludidas por el plan de adelantar los relojes y llamadas falsas, el cual perpetró la mujer latina con éxito. Aunque Lincoln estuvo a punto de dejarla en casa y echar a perder sus planes debido al susto que significaba haber dejado plantada a Lola; la prisa obligó a Ronnie Anne a vestirse con lo primero que encontró en su armario; lo cual resultaba ser su dilema actual.

Y claro, todavía existían otras formas de arruinar su momento.

— Es un mensaje de Lynn y Lana— comentó Lincoln mirando la pantalla de su celular, el cual resonó atrayendo su atención, separándolos del abrazo que mantenían.

— ¡Eh...! ¿Y q-que dicen…?— preguntó Ronnie Anne con preocupación en la voz.

— Dicen… que el reloj de la casa se estropeó, pero eso ya lo sabíamos cuando llegamos y no encontramos el aeropuerto en llamas por la rabieta de Lola; también dicen que sus celulares se quedaron sin batería por lo que no pudieron comunicarse, y las llamadas urgentes que recibieron esta mañana resultaron ser falsas alarmas— resumió Lincoln, quedando pensativo por aquellas casualidades que impidieron a sus hermanas acompañarlo— Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo un equipo entero de soccer puede confundir el día de su partido? ¿Y los lobos perdidos en el zoológico simplemente resulto ser que los contaron mal?— cuestionó pensativo.

— A-A veces estas coincidencias pasan, cariño. No te sorprendas tanto…— Ronnie Anne dio un respingo cuando fue su celular el que resonó en ese momento debido a un mensaje recibido. Luego de dar un suspiro de resignación la mujer latina procedió a leer el mensaje que sin duda pertenecería a aquel par de mujeres enfadadas en casa. Y acertó.

"Bien jugado, Nini. Disfruta tu triunfo, pero más te vale prepararte cuando regreses a casa… Esta noche Lincoln estará ocupado complaciendo a las recién llegadas, y nadie te salvará de mi venganza.

Haré que grites mi nombre hasta que te desmayes de placer.

PD: Lana también tiene planes para ti…

Hasta esta noche…"

— ¿Quién era?— preguntó Lincoln curioso por la mirada desafiante y algo avergonzada que apareció en el rostro de su esposa.

— …Sólo Lynn y Lana, recordándome que al ser la única aquí debo vigilarte más de cerca— respondió Ronnie Anne luego de dar un largo suspiro de resignación. Las consecuencias de sus planes no se harían esperar, pero aquel momento a solas con Lincoln bien valdría ser atada y amordazada para tener una noche de sexo rudo con Lynn y Lana— Menos mal que Lucy sólo se quedo dormida— comentó aliviada que no tuvo que engañar a la mujer gótica, a pesar de decirlo qn voz baja fue escuchada.

— ¿Qué dijiste de Lucy, cariño?— Lincoln presentía cierta perturbación conocida en el ánimo de su esposa latina; el mismo presentimiento que lo asaltaba cuando sus esposas planeaban divertirse sin él.

— Dije que Lucy se quedo dormida— repitió Ronnie Anne con voz audible, retrocediendo ante la sonrisa traviesa que su esposo estaba lanzándole en ese momento; cuando se trataba de sexo entre las esposas Loud, Lincoln parecía tener un sexto sentido para percibirlo— No la culpo, anoche estuvo convenciéndote durante laaaargo tiempo que levantaras el castigo de Lemy— comentó con cierta envidia recordando la noche anterior, pero logró desviar el tema con éxito. Y este nuevo tema era importante debido a que implicaba el futuro de sus hijas, Linka y Liberty, además del resto de hijas de toda la familia Loud.

— Ah, Lemy…— Lincoln se mostró incomodo ante la mención de su hijo— No lo sé, creo que este castigo estaba enseñándole a ser más atento con sus hermanas… Pero Lucy fue demasiado persuasiva— dijo derrotado y pensativo, resultaba cierto que el ánimo de sus hijas era mucho más alegre en muchos años, precisamente desde que el muchacho rockero estuvo forzado a quedarse en casa durante un horario fijo; y nada complacía más al hombre del plan que ver una sonrisa en el rostro de todas sus mujeres… e hijas. Sin embargo, el único inconveniente provenía del resentimiento que Lemy estuvo acumulando en estas tres semanas de encierro; aparentemente dirigiendo todo ese odio hacia él, su padre— Esta etapa rebelde es un fastidio, únicamente trato de mostrarle a mi hijo lo fácil que resulta complacer a sus hermanas; y lo juro, siento que cada vez esta a punto de golpearme en el rostro. Si tan solo Lemy tratara bien a sus hermanas todos los días sin necesidad de estar castigado…— comentó molesto el hombre del plan como el padre sobreprotector que resultaba ser; quien no dejaba que ningún muchacho entristeciera a sus hijas, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

Durante todos estos años el hombre peliblanco fue más que consciente del gran afecto que todas sus hijas demostraban por Lemy mientras crecían, y su hijo respondía de igual manera desde que aprendió a caminar. Esto fue lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarle a Lincoln, varias veces imagino feliz que sus hijos continuarían sus pasos y el de sus hermanas, formarían su propia familia en el futuro; casándose y aumentando la felicidad de la familia Loud con nietos.

Pero aquel bello sueño terminó cuando el muchacho rockero cumplió siete años de edad. Fue como si una bomba que explotara en toda la casa quebrantando la armonía familiar, desde ese momento Lemy empezó a consentir a solo un par de sus hermanas mientras las demás eran ignoradas o dejadas en segundo plano, lo cual ponía tristes a sus pequeñas y a Lincoln furioso. Sin embargo, sus esposas lo obligaron a no tomar medidas, sus hijos debían resolver el problema solos; y a pesar de aquellas advertencias sus parejas para toda la vida si podían inmiscuirse apoyando a sus respectivas hijas. Aquellos años fueron un dolor de cabeza para el hombre del plan.

Y todo empeoró cuando el titulo de "hermana favorita" invadió la casa Loud mediante el susurro molesto de sus pequeñas; el significado de aquellas palabras fue obvio. Sólo una recibía el afecto de Lemy y las demás debían conformarse con eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la frustración, el hombre del plan podría haber aceptado que su hijo eligiera a sólo una de sus hijas, él se encargaría de consolar al resto de una forma u otra… Más nuevamente llegó la amarga sorpresa al enterarse que Lyra dejó de ser la hermana favorita, dando comienzo a su fanatismo por la religión, cediendo el puesto a Liberty; un par de meses después el título fue otorgado a Linka; luego fue Laura, Lupa, Leia, y en la actualidad el título recaía en la pequeña Lizy.

Aún ahora, Lincoln no podía entenderlo; el motivo, razón o circunstancia para que su hijo cambiara tanto en esos años y "usara" a sus hermanas de esa manera. De alguna forma, el pequeño que cargó sobre sus hombros, a quien le leía cuentos por las noches, y con quien disfrutaba ir a pescar se transformó en el adolescente rebelde y testarudo que apenas concia en ese momento.

Y la pregunta de "porque su hijo actuaba de esa manera" recaía en la última explicación posible: las circunstancias que dieron origen al nacimiento de Lemy.

Sin embargo, Lisa le aseguró que aquello no tenía forma alguna de interferir en la personalidad del muchacho.

Ronnie Anne no interrumpió los pensamientos de su esposo durante aquellos minutos; pero la mirada seria, afligida y llena de culpa que empezaron a asomarse en rostro peliblanco la obligaron a regresarlo a su lado.

— Hablando de Lemy…— empezó Ronnie Anne tratando el tema con delicadeza— ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo a cargo de la casa el fin de semana?— preguntó la mujer latina confrontando con una sonrisa la ceja alzada y mirada recelosa que recibió en respuesta, después de todo la delicadeza no era su fuerte— Lemy ya es un adolescente; debes darle más responsabilidades para que aprenda a ser un buen hombre. Y que mejor forma que cuidar a "todas" sus hermanas un fin de semana— explicó calmadamente.

— ¡Deja de bromear, Annie!— exclamó Lincoln molesto, utilizando aquel diminutivo que disgustaba a su esposa para denotar que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ese tipo de bromas— Lo último que quiero es ver a mis hijas deprimidas todo un fin de semana. Además, Lemy ni siquiera querrá hacerlo. De seguro pensabas en utilizar el castigo para obligarlo, pero ahora ese muchacho es libre para salir y regresar a la hora que le plazca— a pesar del tono molesto y sarcástico en sus palabras, el hombre del plan se preocupaba por aquellas salidas nocturnas de su hijo, las cuales casi siempre terminaban en una pelea.

— Creo que podría sorprenderte. Cuando se trata de sus hermanas, Lemy se preocupa bastante de su bienestar— Ronnie Anne trataba de sonar casual, sin embargo, sus palabras estaban respaldadas por la conversación telefónica que logró oír por accidente entre el muchacho rockero y su amigo Gordon hace una semana.

La familia Loud, debido a su excéntrica forma de vida, se encontraba rodeada de diversas personas: familiares y buenos amigos; gente que aceptaba de buena manera tenerlos de vecinos; personas que no les importaba lo que hicieran mientras no los molestaran; fanáticos y demás personas creyentes en extremo que condenaban a toda la familia; y por último, personajes que los detestaban en lo más profundo y no dudarían en hacerles daño a la menor oportunidad. Afortunadamente en el último grupo, la mayoría no soportó vivir en la misma ciudad y se mudaron; sin embargo, algunos se quedaron y esparcieron semillas de odio.

Fue una revelación para la mujer latina enterarse que Lemy protegía a sus hermanas peleando con los hijos de aquellos que los odiaban; quienes eran los líderes de los grupos de estudiantes responsables de las bromas pesadas y accidentes vergonzosos que siempre le sucedían a sus hijas. Y también fue una sorpresa enterarse que otras madres Loud ya lo sabían, como: Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lola y Lisa; aunque esta última parecía más interesada en obtener estadísticas de dichas peleas.

— ¿Por qué de repente apoyan tanto a Lemy?— preguntó Lincoln sintiéndose un poco extraño ante la idea de su hijo apartando a Lucy y Ronnie Anne de su lado.

— Porque soy una de sus madres. Vamos dale una oportunidad ¿Si?— Ronnie Anne utilizó su mejor mirada triste para ablandar la seriedad de su esposo. Cuando finalmente funcionó se acercó para darle un beso tierno.

— **¡LINKYYYYYY!**— el grito de exuberante felicidad a coro de varias mujeres hizo temblar el aeropuerto entero.

Ronnie Anne continuó con aquel beso un segundo más, se separó con ternura de los labios de su esposo peliblanco y con gran agilidad se aparto de un salto del camino de la estampida humana llena de amor Loud que arrolló a Lincoln.

Aquella nueva conmoción atrajo la atención de los hombres del lugar, quienes lanzaron renovadas miradas de envidia creciente al hombre peliblanco que ahora tenía a media docena de mujeres igual de hermosas que la latina aplastándolo contra el suelo entre besos y abrazos.


	12. Hermanas y Primas no son lo mismo

12\. "Hermanas" y "Primas" no son lo mismo

En el aeropuerto de Royal Woods; el patriarca de la segunda generación Loud, Lincoln Loud, es asaltado con un aplastante saludo cariñoso por parte de sus esposas, quienes acababan de arribar de diferentes ciudades, y causaban un gran alboroto que atraía la atención de todos. Pues no todos los días se veía a un montón de mujeres atractivas peleando por la atención del mismo hombre… al menos no tan ruidosamente en los últimos meses para los residentes más antiguos de Royal Woods.

Mientras tanto; en el interior de la "Casa Loud", el único hijo varón de la segunda generación Loud se encontraba envuelto en una situación incomoda; la cual tenía que ver con discusión que surgió por la vestimenta llamativa de su prima y las sorpresa plasmada en el rostro boquiabierto de todas sus hermanas por lo que Lemy Loud dijo sin pensar.

Sudor frio corría por el rostro del muchacho castaño, las palpitaciones desbocadas de su corazón lo dejaban sin aliento, y la boca se le secaba igual que un desierto en pleno verano. Frente a él, su prima María, segunda hija de su tía Lori; lo observaba con sorpresa sin atreverse a creer lo que sus oídos escucharon. No muy lejos, su tía Lori también lo observaba con sorpresa, pero además le lanzaba una sonrisa ¿victoriosa? que incrementaba su nerviosismo.

Aquel día se suponía que Lemy lo pasaría en confinamiento; encerrado en su habitación hasta que terminara su castigo para no caer en alguna trampa que prolongara su condena. Recibió la noticia de su liberación por parte de su madre Ronnie Anne, quien le comunicó que fue su madre Lucy la que hizo los arreglos chantajeando a su padre con sexo. No le prestó atención a ese detalle y el muchacho salió fuera de su habitación completamente libre… Y aquel fue el error que cometió; pues ahora el muchacho rockero se hallaba metido en la trampa. Una trampa que fue armándose cuidadosamente con todas las cosas que le pasaron aquellas pocas horas:

Primero Lupa se libró de la frustración de no tenerlo bajo su control, recordándoles a todas las hermanas Loud, la vez que Lemy gritó su deseo de tener novia durante una pelea pasada. Aquello dejó a todas deprimidas y frustradas. Entonces, mientras hacían preparativos para el almuerzo, Liena dejó escapar su frustración atrapando a su hermano menor en un abrazo; un abrazo que puso al muchacho en un trance, pues a él también le afectó recordar aquella pelea pasada, y fue a abrazar a Liby y a Lacy que se encontraban cerca. Terminando en la explosión de la trampa que colocó Lupa en la cara de Lemy; Loan casi estrellándose contra la casa por no quitar la vista de su hermano semidesnudo en el patio; y un pequeño accidente que dejó a Lupa y a Lemy en un abrazo demasiado intimo en medio de la sala. Las emociones de las hermanas Loud se encontraban a punto de estallar, dominando la furia y los celos principalmente; y fue ahí que la trampa se cerró en el cuello del muchacho.

María, prima de Lemy y sus hermanas, lo llevó al segundo piso a rastras, lo vistió con una camiseta color naranja, regresaron ambos al primer piso, y luego la muchacha latina modeló un poco en cuanto el muchacho le preguntó por su vestimenta.

— _¡Al fin apareces, imbécil! Te tomaste tu tiempo en reaparecer y te diviertes resumiendo lo que pasó esta mañana ¿No?… Llevó más de dos meses congelado sin hacer otra cosa que mirar la expresión de mis hermanas por lo que dije, esperando pacientemente a que te dignes en aparecer, hijo de… __**¡Sólo termina esto y cierra la puta boca para que piense como salir de esta!**_— gritó con enfado Lemy, dejando que sus palabras choquen con el aire debido a que los efectos de la hierba que fumó en la mañana empezaban a disiparse.

Alrededor de Lemy las reacciones de sus hermanas, catorce en ese momento y cuatro más por llegar, se mostraban en diferentes formas; algunas ruborizadas al máximo, otras tratando de evitar que una inmensa sonrisa invadiera su rostro, y otras olvidándose por completo de como respirar.

***FlashBack 10 minutos atrás***

— ¿Qué traes puesto?— fue la pregunta de Lemy, olvidando completamente la molestia de vestir una camiseta color naranja, al darse cuenta finalmente de la vestimenta de María. Realmente no lo preguntaba a modo de reproche, aquella minifalda y top resaltaban la figura y la evidente sensualidad que poseía su prima. El problema recaía en la ridícula situación y la persona para quien se vistió de aquel modo, su amigo de infancia— No puede ser ¿Realmente te vestiste así para Gordon? ¿En que estabas pensando?— preguntó el muchacho rockero, esta vez acercándose a su prima para bajar la voz y no ser escuchados, pues aquel cambio de imagen extremo le parecía demasiado. Lamentablemente su reacción y el cuchicheo con María, reiniciaron los celos de las hermanas del muchacho castaño.

— ¿Crees que le guste?— preguntó María sintiéndose nerviosa, en parte por la atenta mirada que se gano de Lemy y por tratarse del mejor amigo del objetivo de sus encantos, al menos hasta que Loan tuviera su oportunidad con Lemy y le pidiera compartirlo— Mi Mamá y tía Carlota me dijeron que este atuendo lo dejaría noqueado ¿Tu que crees?— la muchacha latina, hija de Lori Loud y Roberto Santiago, le lanzó una mirada expectante a su primo.

— Gordon tendría que estar ciego para no mirarte. ¿Pero no te parece un cambio muy drástico a como eres normalmente?— Lemy sonaba un tanto exasperado al susurrarle a su prima. De algún modo el muchacho rockero previó que esto sucedería, pues cuando su amigo de ascendencia hindú se ponía nervioso, actuaba de tal forma seria y adusta que rayaba en indiferencia total al tratar a la gente. Cuando Gordon conoció a María, su amigo se comportó como un robot incapaz de entender las emociones humanas; y de alguna forma eso le gustó a su prima que ahora se vestía de esa manera para intentaba llamar la atención.

— Claro. Los ratones de biblioteca, como yo, son un imán de popularidad ¿Verdad?— respondió María con molestia debido al comentario de Lemy. Por lo general la muchacha latina imitaba la forma de vestir de su hermana mayor, Loan; pero su madre, su tía, y sus abuelas, la convencieron de usar esa estrategia para atraer a Gordon, pues ninguna de las anteriores perforaron la piel de hierro del amigo de Lemy— En fin, note como me miraste. Si a ti te gusta entonces estoy segura que a él también le gustara. Por algo son amigos— dijo la ultima parte con burla, pero también con esperanza.

— Maldición, te ves… increíble. No voy a mentirte. Pero lamento decirte que fue una perdida de tiempo. Gordon no podrá asistir a la fiesta hoy, esta castigado… por mi culpa— Lemy soltó la información importante antes que la situación se saliera de control.

— ¡QUÉ!— exclamó María con sorpresa, pero más que nada con decepción en la voz.

— Al parecer quedaste deslumbrado con el atuendo de María ¿No es verdad, Lemy?— Lori conocía perfectamente el punto débil de Lincoln, y gracias a ello logró hacerlo caer en sus brazos y el de todas sus hermanas; e imaginó que su sobrino quizás compartía de algún modo aquel instinto sobreprotector, o al menos lo heredó. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Lemy y María quedaron sorprendidos al notar lo cerca que se encontraba la mujer ejecutiva, y más aún al notar como se acercaban las hermanas Loud con una mirada siniestra.

— ¡SI! Parece que ahora no puede quitarle las manos de encima— aquel reclamo hecho por Liberty no tenía el menor fundamento, pero los celos hicieron que sus hermanas le dieran la razón.

— ¿No es mucha casualidad que ella cambie su atuendo el mismo día que Lemy se quita la camiseta? ¿No les parece sospechoso chicas?— esta vez fue Linka la que dejo escapar su frustración ganándose la aprobación del grupo.

La razón del enfado de las gemelas peliblancas, hijas de Ronnie Anne y el patriarca Loud peliblanco, se debía a la furia de que María les ganara en aquella táctica; y lo peor es que parecía dar el resultado que buscaban, pero gastaron todo su dinero comprando las piezas para reparar a Vanzilla y no podrían hacer el pedido hasta dentro de unos meses. Mientras tanto Lyra rezaba en voz baja para dejar de sentir aquellos celos malsanos; Loan y Liena se deprimían debido a que sus gustos no simpatizaban con aquellas prendas, a pesar que Lemy parecía encantarle; Leia simplemente mantenía la boca abierta con incredulidad y una expresión de evidente disgusto en el rostro, debido a las prendas nada elegantes que al parecer atraían la atención de su hermano, teniendo ella prendas de mucha más clase y reveladoras en su armario; la inocencia de Lizy y Lane se mantenían intactas, pero eran amenazadas al planificar que podrían superar a su prima bañándose totalmente desnudas junto a Lemy; finalmente Lulú, quien logró escuchar la conversación gracias a sus sentidos mejorados, se sentía aliviada que su prima estuviera interesada en otro muchacho, pero las palpitaciones aceleradas de María al tener cerca a Lemy ponían en duda la veracidad de dicha conversación.

— No me parece justo culpar sólo a María. Lemy ha estado raro esta mañana, chicas— Lacy se encontraba frustrada de no tener un balón en las manos en esa ocasión, ahora sentía que el abrazo de Lemy no significó lo que ella creía— Faltó poco para que tumbara a Lupa en el suelo, y no vi ninguna señal de resistencia por cierto— las acusaciones de la porrista aumentaban la furia de sus hermanas.

— ¡No me metas en esto! Lo mío si fue… un… accidente…— Lupa recobró su semblante intimidante ante la acusación de su hermana, pero fue fragmentándose rápidamente al recordar las sensaciones que le produjo aquel abrazo con Lemy.

— Siii. El choque hizo que tu ropa volara ¿verdad? Jajajajajaja— Liby, al igual que Lacy, se encontraba más alterada que las demás debido al abrazo que recibió de Lemy, y ahora el recuerdo de ese momento era veneno en sus venas— Pero, ya en serio. ¿Eres tú, Lemy? O la explosión movió tu cerebro. Si es el caso se puede arreglar ¿Sabes?— la sonrisa de la más tímida de la familia siempre resultaba aterradora cuando esta sacaba un enorme mazo de quien sabe donde.

— Ehhh… N-No se de que hablan… Sólo estoy sorprendido del nuevo atuendo de M-María— respondió Lemy con nerviosismo al notar la tensión creciente en la casa— Simplemente la felicite, nada más… tía Lori. Y ustedes, les recuerdo que debemos prepara el almuerzo…— se apresuro a contestarle a la madre de Loan y a sus hermanas para buscar una excusa y salir de la casa con rapidez.

Lori era una de las cinco amantes de Lincoln con su propia familia y hogar fuera de la casa Loud; pero no por eso no recibía los nombres cariñosos de "Mamá" y "Tía" de todos los niños. Sin embargo, hubo cierta falta de cariño en el "tía Lori" que le dijo Lemy, aquello molesto a la mujer ejecutiva; después de todo el muchacho castaño también era su pequeño, quizás mucho más de lo que Luna se atribuía al haber donado el óvulo sano para los estudios de Lisa, en un intento de encontrar una cura para los efectos de esterilidad que la droga supresora de genes dejó en sus hermanas. Pero no tenía tiempo de revivir esa vieja historia, debía concentrarse en Loan en ese momento.

— No tienen que enfadarse, muchachas. Como a Lemy parece gustarle este atuendo, entonces les regalaré ropas iguales a todas ¿Qué les parece?— dijo Lori despreocupadamente, apegándose al plan que tenía en mente— Literalmente tenía pensado regalarles algo para este día, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Pero ahora todo quedaría literalmente perfecto— Lori observó complacida como indignación y enfado se apoderaban rápidamente del rostro de Lemy, realmente el muchacho tenía aquel lado posesivo y celoso de Lincoln a pesar de mantener alejadas a sus hermanas; y si esto no resultaba hablaría de aquel problema con las otras madres. Pero todo resultaba perfecto para Lori, así que procedió a darle el golpe de gracia— Muy bien, muchachas. Todo arreglado. Ahora, este es un atuendo delicado así que literalmente deberán tener cuidado al lavarlo… cuando lo usen sentirán algo de frio, pero se acostumbraran pronto— alargar las palabras en los momentos justos y restarle importancia a lo revelador de aquellas ropas fue el punto clave para que el temperamento de Lemy hiciera ebullición.

Mientras algunas hermanas de Lemy negaban rotundamente, otras asentían con alegría, otras se mostraban indecisas, y las más pequeñas confundidas; todas observando a la primogénita de sus abuelos, pensando en aquel inesperado regalo; María Loud finalmente se percató del plan de su madre al notar lo intimidante que Lemy lucía en ese momento. Por un segundo le quedó claro porque los brabucones de la escuela susurraban el nombre de su primo con temor.

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!— explotó Lemy totalmente furioso luego de algunos segundos de silencio, asustando a las desprevenidas de sus hermanas, incluida Lina que hasta ese momento se mantuvo escondida tras el sofá. El muchacho rockero se tapó ambas manos con la boca en un intento de calmarse, pero le resultaba difícil; algo se apoderó de él al imaginar a sus hermanas vestidas de esa manera, atrayendo a patanes que únicamente jugarían con ellas; todo porque él les estaba dando permiso. Un mensaje que pareció venir encriptado en las palabras de su tía.

— ¿Algún problema, Lemy?— Lori arrastró las palabras, deleitándose con lo fácil que resultó poner a su pequeño tan nervioso.

Aquella pregunta y la forma como la dijo una de sus madres, sólo aumentaron la molestia de Lemy. Afortunadamente recuperar la calma de inmediato era una de las cualidades que aprendió entrenando con su madre Lynn y las peleas en que se veía envuelto. Con mente fría se puso analizar la situación; sin duda, las tres semanas que pasó encerrado por su castigo, en constante cercanía de sus hermanas lo pusieron sobreprotector, de otro modo lo le habría importado lo que ellas usaran, a menos que obligaran a las más pequeñas, y ni pensar en armar una escena como aquella. Con un par de respiraciones profundas el muchacho rockero logró tranquilizarse.

— ¡¿EN SERIO NO VES EL PROBLEMA, MUJER?!— vaya que Lemy intento mantenerse tranquilo, pero una parte de su ser despertó fieramente. El pequeño de siete años que prometió casarse con sus hermanas logró salir a flote por unos segundos— ¡Mis hermanas no se vestirán de esa… esa…manera! ¡No dejaré que salgan vestidas de esa… manera! ¡Yo soy su hermano y debo cuidarlas!— luego que el flash de furia terminó de cegarlo, Lemy por fin se dio cuenta de la forma en que le habló a su tía Lori y además que apuntaba acusadoramente a María.

— ¡Oye! Dijiste que me veo bien— María se sintió ofendida por la forma acusadora en que Lemy la señaló mientras gritaba de esa manera, como si fuera culpa suya que inventaran esos atuendos.

— ¿Qué…? No… Es decir… S-S-Si… a **ti** te queda bien María,… pero no a ellas. A mis hermanas ni pensarlo— ahora Lemy señaló a sus hermanas que se recuperaban del susto. El muchacho rockero intentaba calmarse a toda costa, su única opción era salir corriendo del lugar. Pero al notar la tristeza y vergüenza que se formó en el rostro de Liena por sus palabras se sintió culpable, ya que su hermana mayor era susceptible a ese tipo de comentarios debido a su figura. Aquello aplacó su temperamento de un modo distinto y lo ayudó a pensar en una forma de explicarse mejor, pues claro que sus hermanas se verían increíbles con esas ropas, pero no podía decírselo— No lo dije en ese sentido, Liena. S-Sin duda te… Ah… lucirías fabulosa vestida de esa forma; p-pero sé que no te gustan las prendas tan reveladoras… Tú y Loan no son las que me preocupan— lo dijo con sinceridad y seguridad, logrando que ambas hermanas mencionadas se sonrojaran en el acto ante su sonrisa; pero los celos de lo que sucedió con Lupa y María no desaparecían. Inmediatamente una ola de nerviosismo y terror empezó a apoderarse del muchacho; al despegar la vista de sus dos hermanas mayores, finalmente se dio cuenta del brillo lleno de enfado y celos con el que el resto de sus hermanas lo estaba mirando. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Lemy del peligro al que se dirigía a toda velocidad, debía controlarse y salir de la casa a toda prisa— Muy bien, acabo de recordar que debo ir al supermercado…— aquel fue un buen intento para huir, desatando reclamos molestos de sus hermanas; desafortunadamente para Lemy, Lori tenía un plan en marcha y al ver que todo iba bien para Loan no se detendría.

— EJEM… Todavía no entiendo el problema ¿Por qué esta bien que María use este atuendo, pero no tus hermanas? ¿Eh, Lemy?— Lori se apresuró a intervenir pues necesitaba que las cosas se complicaran todavía más.

Las hermanas Loud inmediatamente se mostraron interesadas en escuchar la respuesta a aquella pregunta, quedaron en silencio y empezaron a taladrar con la mirada a su hermano. Quien no pudo avanzar ni un solo paso debido al muro que formaron sus hermanas. Lyra y Lina no se movieron de sus lugares, pero no despegaron la mirada del muchacho.

— ¡PORQUE AMO A MIS HERMANAS!— respondió Lemy perdiendo el control nuevamente sin medir las consecuencias— Ahora, si me dieran un poco de espacio…— en vano trató de acercarse a la puerta, o siquiera a la ventana, sus hermanas parecían estatuas.

Fue entonces cuando Lemy se dio cuenta de las palabras que dijo como si hubiese sido poseído.

***FinFlashBack***

A pesar del miedo y la vergüenza que invadían a Lemy, en lo profundo de su ser se sentía liberado por haber dicho aquellas palabras que tenía guardadas desde hace tiempo. Pero aquello estaba mal.

— …C-Co-mo… Her-man-o…— el muchacho rockero se esforzaba por controlar el pequeño monstruo que estaba descontrolándolo de esa manera, mientras gruñía con molestia las palabras que debía explicar antes que fuera tarde— Amo a mis hermanas, como hermano ¿Me explico? Es lo que quise decir. Muy bien, ahora debo ir al supermercado— Lemy se fijó en cada una de sus hermanas para asegurarse que entendieron, afortunadamente una ligera nota de tristeza en sus rostros lo confirmó, aunque el brillo de fascinación en las más pequeñas no desaparecía ni un poco. Todo parecía en control y normal como antes.

Aquellas palabras dichas por Lemy, vistiendo aquella camiseta naranja, puso a todas en un estado de shock con mariposas revoloteando en todo su ser; pero ahora, con aquella aclaración, todo parecía derrumbarse bajo sus pies y hacerlas caer de nuevo a los celos. La imaginación de todas se desataba y sentían que su hermano ya tenía todo un harem en el que no estaban incluidas.

— Ah, si… Lemy, tus hermanas son también tus primas ¿No es así?— María dijo aquellas palabras luego que su madre se las susurrara a su oído— ¿Entonces porque las cuidas más a ellas? ¿Acaso son tus favoritas?— añadió aquellas preguntas sintiéndose un tanto molesta y celosa.

Lemy fingió no escuchar nada y se apresuró a correr a la puerta antes que cometiera otra locura, desafortunadamente los miembros faltantes de Lori Loud entraron por la puerta, su tío Bobby y primo Ricardo de doce años de edad le bloquearon el paso.

— ¡Buenos días, pequeño Loud!— fue el saludo de Bobby Santiago con una sonrisa.

— Si. Buenos días, casanova— el saludo de Ricardo tenía malicia impregnada en cada palabra y al mover su celular ostentosamente, dando a entender que grabó todo, atrajo la atención de su primo Lemy al instante.


	13. Infancia Rockera

**13\. Infancia rockera**

Lina Loud, la onceava hija de Lincoln Loud, la quinta en ser concebida sin la marca del incesto, se encontró nuevamente atrapada tras el muro que siempre formaban sus hermanas desde el momento que Lemy se quitó la camiseta. La muchacha de cabellera plateada con mechón azul quedó tan hipnotizada que olvidó por completo el inmenso espacio en el jardín para obtener una mejor vista. Pero luego el muchacho fue llevado al interior de la casa por una de sus madres, no puso atención de quien se trataba hasta que provocó el choque contra Lupa.

Fue como regresar al pasado. Lina sintió a su corazón estrujarse al ver nuevamente como Lemy y Lupa no podían quitarse la mirada de encima, y se acercaban el uno al otro. De no haberse unido al plan de sus hermanas, este quizás habría sido el resultado de los eventos cuando Lupa fue la favorita.

Ni por un segundo pensó en dejar que sucediera de nuevo, y resultaba obvio que el sentimiento era compartido, pero antes de poder abalanzarse contra su hermana gótica peliblanca como un sola bestia junto al resto de sus hermanas… María entró en escena, segunda hija de su tía Lori, con ropas totalmente extravagantes y sumamente reveladoras fuera de su estilo normal, llevándose a Lemy apresuradamente escaleras arriba, en dirección al cuarto del muchacho; totalmente solos, sin restricciones.

El muro que formaban sus hermanas se vio reforzado con la presencia de su tía Lori, quienes le impedían rotundamente ir al rescate de su hermano menor. Siempre fue así desde que Lina podía recordar; todas sus hermanas se metían en medio y evitaban que pudiera pasar tiempo con el muchacho que nació doce horas después de ella.

Sin embargo, ese detalle nunca la molestó de niña debido a que compartía habitación con a Lemy y lo tenía para ella sola todas las noches. Aquellos días de dicha. En su tierna infancia a ambos les gustaba jugar a ser hermanos gemelos por compartir el mismo cumpleaños, descartando el hecho que nacieron de madres diferentes, aunque dichas madres estaban casadas así que casi era lo mismo. Durante aquellos juegos la muchacha de mechón azul sintió que se formaba un vínculo especial entre ambos, similar al de Linka y Liberty decían tener y les permitía sentir la presencia de su gemela; pero fue totalmente diferente para ella y Lemy en ese entonces.

No podía afirmarlo con certeza ahora, pero estaba segura que su hermano lograba hablarle directamente en la mente de algún modo cuando ella se encontraba lejos; para calmarla y alegrarla a pesar que el resto de sus hermanas se lo llevaran a otro lado. Eso le permitió a la muchacha de mechón azul sentirse especial y superior al resto de sus hermanas; en especial de Lyra, que no dejaba de enorgullecerse de ser la única hermana autentica. Ese sentimiento de cercanía aumentó cuando ambos sintieron el llamado y fascinación por la música de Rock y la rebeldía.

Si la alegría existía, Lina lograba sentirla al convencerse que ella fue la primera hermana favorita de Lemy.

Pero claro, nada dura para siempre. Aquel bello sentimiento acabó cuando Lemy despertó el instinto de mantener felices a todas sus hermanas, heredado del patriarca peliblanco. A pesar de continuarle prestando atención, su hermano castaño empezó a verse abrumado por la gran cantidad de hermanas a las que contentar. Y lo único que consiguió fue iniciar con el terrible hábito de concentrarse en una sola de las hermanas Loud y dejar al resto de lado. La primera en ser dejada de lado fue Lina y la primera en recibir toda la atención de Lemy no fue otra que Loan.

La primogénita de Lincoln Loud siempre tuvo dificultades emocionales debido a su esquizofrenia y la rudeza de su madre empeoraba todo, lo cual resultaba agobiante para la hermana mayor y la quebraba hasta el punto de llorar de angustia y frustración. Su estado empeoró cuando se vio afectada por los dolores menstruales al cumplir once años de edad. Entonces Lina observó, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas, como Loan monopolizaba la atención de su hermano cada mes.

Pero la muchacha de mechón azul no dejó que eso la deprimiera, la superioridad de su relación con Lemy fue un salvavidas que la ayudó a no hundirse en un mar de celos; se prometió a si misma tomar el ejemplo de sus madres y padre, y compartir el amor por su hermano a pesar de ser realmente difícil; esperando que Lemy aprendiera a ser más como su padre y las atendiera a todas; y regresara a su lado. Lamentablemente eso nunca ocurrió, las cosas se volvieron tensas en la casa Loud, cada hermana intentó atraer la atención de Lemy por su cuenta; enfureciendo a las demás y provocando discusiones, terminando en la peor pelea de hermanas de la historia. A la cual siguió la "noche de acusaciones" cuando sus padres se vieron obligados a intervenir.

Lina intentó mantenerse firme a su promesa y tratar de no darle problemas a Lemy, pero por desgracia la guerra fría había iniciado y la muchacha de cabello plateado vio el verdadero problema de su plan; varias de sus hermanas no estaban dispuestas a compartir el cariño de su hermano. Por lo que aquella situación terminó en el patriarca Loud peliblanco culpando a su hijo varón, de cuatro años de edad, por provocar aquella situación y además lo regañó por tratar de aquella forma a sus hermanas. Ese fue el momento en que la relación padre hijo comenzó a ponerse tensa, y fue empeorando al pasar los años con la intervención del progenitor en cada ocasión que notaba que alguna de sus hijas terminaba triste por culpa de Lemy.

El viaje de Lina por los recuerdos y luchar por subir al segundo piso, terminó cuando Lulú utilizó sus habilidades para trepar por el techo y llegar junto al varón Loud castaño. La muchacha de cabello plateado y mechón azul reaccionó del ataque de celos que estaba ahogándola y se alejó unos pasos sintiéndose bastante deprimida por aquellos recuerdos. Entonces pudo notar la furia en el rostro de sus hermanas al intentar imitar a la genio castaña; incluyendo a Lyra, que si bien no golpeaba y mordía todo en su camino, se mantenía quieta junto a la puerta de la entrada observando las escaleras con ansias y a punto de romper el crucifijo que sostenía con la mano.

Toda esta situación provocada porque Lemy anhelaba tener una novia.

La tristeza de Lina aumentó, se escondió en el sofá tratando de calmarse y pensar. La muchacha de cabello plateado se sentía culpable por aquella situación; después de todo ella fue quien provocó que Lemy tomara esa decisión. Podía culpar a Lupa y Leia por engatusar a Lemy y alejarlo de las demás obligándola a romper su promesa y buscar la forma de quedarse con su hermano para ella sola; y las culpó durante bastante tiempo. Pero fue ella misma la culpable de juntar a Hanna y a Lemy para empezar… Cuando Lina armó aquel escandalo durante la cena hace varias semanas, no podía quitarse aquella imagen de la mente mientras liberaba toda su frustración: Lemy pegado a la espalda de la muchacha de largo cabello pelirrojo. Hanna dando risitas por tener el cuerpo del muchacho castaño tan cerca y de manera dominante. Ambos sujetando una guitarra eléctrica para practicar algunos acordes, entrelazando las manos, divirtiéndose y riendo. Lemy olfateando el cabello pelirrojo mientras Hanna recostaba relajada la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. Olvidando ambos por completo que ella se encontraba ahí y podía verlos.

Por esa razón Lina le gritó a Lemy en aquella ocasión, exigiéndole que le respondiera porque llegaba tarde a casa, la verdadera razón de sus peleas; y porque siempre parecía más alegre luego de las prácticas de la banda que intentaron formar. Lo cual desencadenó el deseo de Lemy de tener alguien a su lado que no lo criticara cada vez, alguien que le sonriera al verle el rostro en lugar de mirarlo como si la hubiera ofendido.

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!— Lina dio un salto al escuchar el grito desbocado de Lemy. No tenía idea de lo que ocurrió desde que se escondió tras el sofá y perderse en sus pensamientos, ni supo cuando bajaron María y Lulú junto al muchacho castaño; y se sorprendió bastante de ver a su hermano vistiendo una camiseta naranja. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la muchacha de cabello plateado y mechón azul fue que de alguna forma sintió que las palabras del muchacho rockero intentaban protegerla y mantenerla a su lado, de la misma forma cuando niños.

El corazón de Lina empezó a acelerarse con cada palabra y grito de su hermano; la intensidad en la mirada de Lemy era sin duda superior a la que aparecía cuando hablaba de Hanna, por un instante sintió que era la única favorita del muchacho, no importaba que también mirara al resto de hermanas. Lina finalmente pudo enterarse de lo que sucedía en cuanto María y Liena entraron en escena; y al igual que el resto se sintió molesta por los elogios que recibió la hija de tía Leni.

Si tanto le molestaban aquellas prendas en alguien que no fuera Liena, Lina estaba decida a usarlas cada día de ahora en adelante para molestar a Lemy, y si tanto le disgustaban bien podría quitárselas cuando quisiera.

— ¡PORQUE AMO A MIS HERMANAS!— la muchacha de cabello plateado y mechón azul quedó impactada y detuvo sus fantasías ante aquellas palabras. Fue como regresar al pasado una vez más, en esta ocasión a aquel momento agradable que Lemy le hablaba sólo a ella. Sin embargo, pudo sentir el nombre del resto de sus hermanas en un eco, pero se concentró en su propio nombre ignorando todo lo demás mientras su corazón latía como un tambor.

* * *

Lemy se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por la presencia de su primo, Ricardo, y su tío Bobby. Debido a toda la discusión se olvidó del resto del mundo y que existían personas que no fueran sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, no era la presencia de otros parientes en la casa y que pudieron escuchar todo lo sucedido lo que le provocaba un escalofrío al muchacho rockero; eso se debía a la forma en que el tercer hijo de su tía Lori mostraba su celular para dar a entender que grabó todo.

El muchacho de doce años de edad, de piel clara y cabello negro un tanto encrespado, demostraba una vez más las aptitudes periodísticas y meticulosas que lo caracterizaban, junto a la sonrisa peligrosa la cual denotaba que podía pasar de amigo a enemigo a la menor provocación; por algo era el hijo de Clyde McBride y Lori Loud.

El muchacho rockero, que en ese momento llevaba una camiseta naranja, tragó duro antes atreverse a respirar siquiera. Esta no era como las veces que su primo lo grabó fumando hierba o durante una pelea en la escuela, lo cual ya era raro porque no asistían al mismo distrito escolar; esta vez la situación resultaba mucho más delatadora. Por muchos años Lemy intentó ocultar que aún mantenía sentimientos por sus hermanas, al menos de aquellas que lo ignoraban de manera olímpica cuando su padre entraba en escena para robarle protagonismo. Pero ahora había bajado la guardia y no podría hacer olvidar el asunto si existían pruebas.

— B-Buenos días, tío Bobby… Ricardo— Lemy intentó calmarse contestando al saludo del esposo de su tía Lori, pero enseguida se acercó a su primo para susurrarle— ¿Qué quieres?— no iba a regatear, el muchacho rockero entendía perfectamente que perdió en esta oportunidad y vaya que su primo intentó acorralarlo por mucho tiempo. Por lo cual tendría que acceder a la entrevista que tanto le pedía.

— Bueno… Escuché que te diriges al supermercado… ¿Por qué no dejas que Loan te lleve? Eso la ayudaría a practicar y "borrar" el mal recuerdo de hace un momento— Ricardo Loud Santiago esperó mucho tiempo para encontrar el punto débil de su primo Lemy; tenía muchas, muchas preguntas para el muchacho con el símbolo del búfalo en la cabeza. En concreto acerca de la intervención de un misterioso héroe que frustró la huida en automóvil de unos ladrones y rescató a una niña desconocida de ser arrollada en el proceso. Pero a pesar de los encabezados, la familia siempre era primero y su hermana mayor necesitaba toda la ayuda para quedar a solas con Lemy tal como estaba planeando— Deberías apresurarte, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo— anunció entrando en la casa despreocupadamente; pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, nunca dijo nada acerca de la grabadora que tenía escondida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Eh?... ¿De acuerdo…?— Lemy estaba confundido por las indicaciones de Ricardo, no le molestaba que Loan lo llevara, de hecho necesitaba un aventón para llegar al supermercado con rapidez. Pero aquella tranquilidad reflejada en el rostro de su primo le daba un mal presentimiento— Entonces… ¿Nos vamos, Loan?— sin embargo, ya no tenía tiempo que perder. Lemy estaba seguro que sus amigos estarían esperándolo en el lugar de siempre, un pequeño espacio escondido entre la bodega y los estantes de alimentos.

La muchacha rubia de veinte años de edad todavía estaba procesando lo que ocurrió hace instantes, y ese fue el motivo de sorprenderse tanto cuando notó finalmente a Lemy acercándose a ella. Pero rápidamente pudo percibir que esta era la oportunidad que estuvo esperando para aquel día.

* * *

Loan Loud manejaba el automóvil de su madre con precaución y fastidio mientras se dirigían al centro comercial cercano. La idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Lemy, y así intentar llevar a cabo su plan, fue frustrada por la insistencia de Lina y Lyra de acompañarlos; decir que impusieron su presencia en los asientos traseros del automóvil sería más exacto.

Lyra sintió un grave peligro al notar la sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en el rostro de su hermana mayor cuando Lemy la sujetó de la mano para dirigirse al automóvil; ese fue el único motivo para incluirse en el grupo, no existía otra razón. Ni siquiera que tras las palabras de su hermano fuera asaltada por el deseo de besarlo y avanzar juntos al camino de la adultez; aquellos deseos debían permanecer enterrados en lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser para permitir que la palabra de Dios corrigiera sus bajos deseos. Al fin y al cabo, todo continuaba igual que cuando Lemy cumplió seis años; Lyra era, a diferencia de las demás, la hermana consanguínea del muchacho castaño, lo cual la privaba de sentir aquellas emociones debido al peligro de continuar con la deplorable tradición familiar. Lo que más deseaba la muchacha castaña prodigio de la música era que Lemy tuviera un mejor futuro, aunque fuera sin ella; y lo lamentaba, pero también sus hermanas debían mantenerse al margen. Ella se encargaría de ello.

— Es genial que conduzcas, Loan— Lemy, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, intentó cortar la tensión en el automóvil. La indiferencia de Lyra resultaba común, y quizás explicaba el malhumor de Loan, pero de alguna manera el silencio de Lina era escalofriante y podía sentir su mirada quemándole la nuca— Ojalá el instructor que intentó reprobarte pudiera verte, y le daría un buen golpe si me lo pidieras— comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar al hombre que se burló del tartamudeo de su hermana mayor.

— Q-Que dulce e-eres, Lem-my— Loan cambió su semblante malhumorado y se sonrojó ante el elogió de su hermano menor; procedió a sentarse de mejor manera para darle una mejor vista de su atuendo, tal como le recomendó María antes de subir al automóvil— P-Pero preferiría que no te metieras en problemas… Y si necesitas algunas clases privadas de práctica, no dudes en pedírmelo— anunció sonriente, relajándose y olvidándose de sus hermanas en el asiento trasero.

— Todavía faltan tres años para eso— Lemy observó intrigado a su hermana mayor mientras ella frenaba en una luz roja, aquel ofrecimiento no parecía una broma y la sonrisa de su hermana lucía encantadora.

— Nadie tiene que enterarse— susurró Loan de forma traviesa, dando luego una pequeña risita.

— Lemy, pon algo de música— pidió Lina mientras se acercaba al asiento de su hermano y lo abrazaba por la espalda de manera inocente.

Lyra estuvo a punto de reprender a Lina, pero fue sorprendida por Loan que arrancó el automóvil con brusquedad en cuanto el semáforo cambio a verde.

— N-No es necesa-rio. Dos c-calles m-más y llegamos— contestó Loan, molesta por aquella interrupción, jamás tendría un momento a solas con Lemy si no alejaba a todas sus hermanas; y aquello parecía imposible a menos que tuviera otra casa para ellos solos.

* * *

Finalmente.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Lemy pudo llegar al supermercado para reunirse con sus amigos. Tras dejar a sus hermanas buscando los ingredientes que necesitaban, se dirigió al punto de reunión donde dos de sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo. Hanna, una muchacha de cabellera pelirroja y piel clara; y Daniel, un muchacho de cabello negro de ascendencia asiática.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud.

Las palabras de Lemy dejaron bastante impactadas al resto de hermanas. Liena se dirigió bastante sonrojada a la cocina. Lupa subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación seguida de cerca por Liby y Lacy. Las gemelas peliblancas se tomaron un tiempo para preguntarle a su tía Lori si seguía en pie el regalo prometido. Lulú y Lane se llevaban a Lizy, quien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, rumbo a su cuarto en el segundo piso, para planear la salida al parque que les prometió Lemy con un nuevo enfoque. La que se quedó sentada en el sofá, negando vehemente con la cabeza fue Leia.

Lori Loud observaba la escena con nostalgia. Hace años ocurrió una situación similar en esa misma sala cuando Lincoln les confesó su amor a todas. Las reacciones fueron parecidas, algunas corrieron a esconderse a sus cuartos, otras quedaron tan impactadas que se desmayaron de pie o negaban la realidad, y unas pocas que corrieron a abrazar emocionadas a su hermano varón.

Luego de asegurarles a Linka y Liberty que les traería un par de trajes para el día siguiente; el par de muchachas de cabello blanco y piel bronceada se retiraron sonrientes y esperanzadas a la cocina bajo la mirada triunfante de Lori.


	14. Virginidad pt1

**14\. Virginidad parte 1**

Regresamos al interior de la Casa Loud. Para ser precisos, al interior de la icónica casa donde crecieron Lincoln y sus hermanas; lugar donde inició el harem del dios peliblanco. Ahora, esta residencia un tanto desgastada, es el hogar donde crecen "juntos" todos los hijos Loud, la segunda generación de hermanas y un único hermano que viven sus propias historias. La casa de junto, la antigua residencia del Señor Quejón, es el hogar donde viven Lincoln y sus esposas, y se encargan de aumentar el número de la gran familia que ya tienen. Pero este lugar no nos interesa, pues en esta historia el protagonista es Lemy Loud y es en la antigua residencia Loud donde dio inicio nuevamente un evento denominado: Loudcest.

Las hermanas Loud, pertenecientes a la segunda generación, intentaban, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseen, despertar de aquel mundo irreal al que llegaron debido a las palabras de Lemy.

El tiempo parecía haber enloquecido. Las manecillas del reloj apenas se movieron unos minutos, pero bien pudieron haber sido cuatro meses para las muchachas que se sentían dentro de un sueño; imposible para algunas; maravilloso para la mayoría; y una espina helada en el corazón para una princesa rubia y una peliblanca gótica en especifico.

La atmosfera creada tras la proclamación hecha por Lemy, de aún "amar" a sus hermanas, continuaba generando una descarga de emociones tangibles en las hijas de Lincoln Loud; en la mayoría de los casos: felicidad. Hace ya años que todas sentían el cariño de Lemy fuera de su alcance y que nunca recibirían algo más a un trato fraternal de parte de su querido hermano. En especial luego del tiempo del castigo del muchacho rockero y la derrota de la totalidad de hermanas Loud al tratar de seducir a Lemy.

Sin embargo, aunque fue por una tontería; la forma en que el muchacho rockero exclamó a voz viva todo aquel cariño que parecía olvidado, provocó que las mayores sintieran el retorno de la lejana felicidad de su niñez; mientras las más jóvenes sentían que flotaban en un en un campo de flores de chocolate. En especial Lizy, ya que la pequeña rubia sintió por un momento el claro sentimiento de Lemy, como un susurro en lo profundo de su mente, por casarse con cada una de ellas.

Mientras tanto, un extraño fenómeno también les ocurría a las otras hijas de Lincoln Loud que se encontraban fuera de la casa, quienes sintieron una misteriosa y regocijante descarga eléctrica que las hizo ruborizarse y perder el aliento; como si su querido hermano les susurrara directamente a sus oídos que su amor les pertenecía. Laura detuvo el automóvil que conducía, en dirección a una nueva vida en la casa Loud, para evitar desmayarse al volante por aquella misteriosa sensación. Linkú, Landhi y Lorelei cayeron estremecidas y perplejas, de rodillas en la habitación que intentaban limpiar. Todas sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a la Casa Loud de inmediato.

Pero de vuelta en la casa Loud, las hermanas en el interior sentían aquel bello sentimiento opacado por una sombra de incertidumbre debido a las excusas de Lemy; que intentaron dejar en claro que fue un malentendido, antes que el muchacho castaño saliera de la casa en compañía de Loan, Lyra y Lina. En otras circunstancias, o con su padre cerca, las hermanas Loud habrían aceptado que en verdad se trató de un alboroto sobreprotector del muchacho castaño. Sin embargo, la energía dominante de Lemy junto a la forma en que desafió a Lori Loud, la más autoritaria de sus madres, les provocó a todas un hormigueo excitante en todo el cuerpo. Incluso Leia agradecía que su padre no estuviera cerca para que la sensación que provocó Lemy no desapareciera tan pronto.

Roberto Loud Santiago, quien tomó el apellido de su esposa para demostrarle todo el amor y dedicación que siempre sentiría por ella; no dejaba de sonreír divertido ante aquella singular energía que lograba percibirse en toda la casa. Leia todavía se encontraba sentada en el sofá, en negación y bastante alterada; pero de alguna forma perdida en un agradable sueño. Liena producía un alegre tono rítmico con los utensilios de cocina mientras los sacaba y colocaba de regreso en su lugar sin poder recordar lo que debía preparar. Linka y Liberty, las hijas de su querida hermana menor Ronnie Anne, iban de aquí para allá sonrientes, cuchicheando emocionadas entre ellas, y al igual que Liena, demasiado distraídas para recordar lo que debían hacer. El silencio era denso y tangible desde el cuarto de Liby, Lacy y Lupa; como si una silenciosa batalla de culpas tuviera lugar. Y ocurría lo contrario con las sonoras pisadas y gritos de emoción provenientes del cuarto donde las tres más pequeñas: Lizy, Lulú y Lane, quienes parecían estar a punto de destrozar el piso de madera.

El hombre latino pudo imaginar fácilmente que ese debió ser el mismo estado en que quedó la casa cuando Lincoln hizo su propia declaración de amor a las hermanas del clan Loud, incluyendo a Lori, el amor de su vida; y la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su esposa daba prueba de ello.

Pero claro, algo que faltaba en esta ocasión, sin duda, fueron los problemas que surgieron tras enterarse que todas compartían el amor del muchacho peliblanco. Algunas todavía lidiaban con la impresión de haber tenido sexo con Lincoln al menos una vez, un secreto con el resto de la familia; para enterarse con sorpresa que no eran únicas ni especiales. Y por otro lado, otras hermanas descubrían que la competencia por el cariño de su hermano no sólo era con las mujeres fuera de casa, sino que cometieron un grave error al creer que Lincoln estaría a salvo al dejarlo al cuidado de las demás miembros de la familia. Bobby conocía a aquellos detalles porque Lori fue a decírselos apenas un par de horas luego que ocurrieran, y la ejecutiva rubia parecía estar perdida en esos bellos recuerdos.

— ¿Todo resultó bien, Bebe?— preguntó Bobby al acercarse al lado de su esposa e inmediatamente recibió un apasionado beso en los labios por respuesta. Aquello no dejaba duda, Lori estaba más que feliz por como sucedieron las cosas; lo cual significaba que Loan todavía tenía oportunidad con Lemy— Supongo que significa que Loan ya no estará castigada por casi estrellarse contra la casa ¿verdad?— comentó divertido mientras Lori se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

A Bobby le resultaba nostálgica la reacción de su esposa, ya que fue la misma que Lori mostró hace años, al iniciar los acontecimientos del Loudcest. Una nueva terminología para referirse al incesto masivo en la familia Loud, que por una serie de amistades políticas resultaba ser legal y socialmente bien visto; además de oírse genial para referirse a la familia en cuestión y su forma de amor libre.

Lori siempre fue una novia demandante, especialmente de cariño y atención; por lo cual un noviazgo a distancia estuvo a punto de romper su relación, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hicieron. Pero gracias a la ayuda y cuidados de Lincoln; y si, siempre supo exactamente de que forma la cuidaba, pero el muchacho latino se enorgullecía de haber sido él quien tomó la virginidad aquella fiera Loud. Gracias al apoyo, Bobby pudo dejar de preocuparse que su relación con Lori se viera amenazada; incluso cuando ambos estuvieron juntos en la misma ciudad y universidad, debido al estrés de los estudios que a veces dejaba exhausto al hombre latino. Pero su pequeño "hermano" peliblanco siempre estaba listo para "ayudar" pues mostraba una energía inagotable. Y no era de menos al ver la cantidad de hijos que tiene ahora.

En ese entonces, sin embargo; cuando Lori llegó de improviso a besarlo y abrazarlo. Bobby fue el único de la familia Casagrande que se mostró contento de oír la noticia, de una feliz y emocionada Lori, que Lincoln había revelado el amor que sentía por todas sus hermanas y deseaba hacer publica la relación con todo el mundo. Y no sólo eso, Lori estaba nada más y nada menos: embarazada del muchacho peliblanco.

El resto de la familia latina no mostró deseo alguno por alegrarse o siquiera de que Lori permaneciera un solo segundo más en la casa; en especial Ronnie Anne.

Bobby abrazó a su esposa, de regreso en el presente, de manera protectora. Igual como lo hizo hace años, su amor siempre fue fuerte y lo seguiría siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y aquella determinación fue la que permitió cambiar la opinión de la familia Casagrande y, con ello, que Ronnie Anne aceptara sus sentimientos.

Y ahora, la pequeña Loan; la niña que Bobby crió y cuidó por años como si fuera su propia hija. Se encontraba cerca de conocer la inmensa felicidad que era recibir el amor de la persona especialmente destinada para ella. Aquello quedó más que claro en el brillo de los ojos de Loan cuando un bebe Lemy dijo su nombre por primera vez.

— Mamá, Papá. Sonrían para la cámara— pidió Ricardo, el primer hijo varón de Lori, el tercer miembro de la familia Loud Santiago, con doce años de edad; mientras capturaba con el celular aquel cariñoso abrazo de sus padres. El muchacho hubiera preferido que su tía Lily capturara la imagen, debido al gran talento que poseía, pero esto le ayudaría a ganar experiencia— Al fin una foto donde Mamá es femenina y Papá es el hombre…— susurró el muchacho reportero de piel trigueña. Feliz de poder cambiar la imagen del reporte que debía entregar en la escuela pues la otra opción fue del día de su boda, con Bobby levantando un pie de manera preocupante mientras besaba a su esposa; en la imagen también se lograba ver a toda la familia Loud asistente y un tío Lincoln que parecía un poco molesto, pero no tanto como Clyde McBride.

— ¿Dijiste algo hijo?— fue la pregunta de Lori al sentir una vibración característica en la forma de actuar de su pequeño.

— No fue nada, Mamá. Tan sólo pensé que si Lemy y Loan terminan juntos, será por este momento y gracias a tu ayud…— el muchacho reportero recibió un manotazo en la cara que lo silenció, de parte de su hermana mayor: María. Pero Ricardo pudo darse cuenta de la razón para ello en la mirada helada que Linka y Liberty le dirigían a pocos pasos de distancia.

— ¡No le presten atención a este fisgón primitas! Ya saben que intenta contar cualquier historia loca para ser popular… En lugar de eso ¿Por qué no charlamos de la ropa que Mamá les regalará? Estoy segura que quieren lucir glamorosas para Lemy— María, la muchacha de quince años de edad, de piel trigueña mucho más clara con respecto a su hermano, se apresuró a cambiar de tema para que no se formara nuevamente una horda de celos en la casa. Afortunadamente funcionó y las gemelas peliblancas emocionadas se apresuraron a pedir detalles acerca de la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta.

Un tanto deprimida porque que Gordon no se presentaría, y bastante molesta con su hermano por ser un boca floja; María se llevó a sus primas al segundo piso. Seguida de cerca de su madre, Lori.

A pesar de la molestia por las palabras de su hermana, Ricardo se mantuvo en silencio; y gracias a ello el momento de peligro había pasado. Tanto para el aprieto de Linka y Liberty, así como para la mirada desconfiada de su madre. En otro momento le reclamaría a María, después de todo no era un fisgón; en esa ocasión, lo que quiso fotografiar fue a sus hermanas con sus pijamas. Pero nunca imaginó que Loan y María se encontrarían con los pechos desnudos, midiendo el tamaño de sus bustos con una cinta métrica. Y tampoco inventaba historias locas, Ricardo estaba completamente seguro que Lemy levantó un automóvil de media tonelada; las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad no eran confiables debido a la lejanía en la que fueron tomadas, pero era lo que le decía su instinto periodístico y siempre le daba buenos resultados. Fue por ello que descubrió, durante una extensa investigación, debido a la pista del raro oscurecimiento en la piel de sus hermanas y él mismo, que su padre biológico no era Bobby Santiago sino Clyde McBride; que el padre de Loan era Lincoln Loud y María era la única hija real de Bobby. Aunque su madre le hubiera dicho desde un principio toda la historia, si tan sólo hubiera preguntado primero, pues nunca fue un secreto; como fue que le explicó luego de semanas de arduo trabajo investigativo en vano. Pero en lugar de desanimarlo, la emoción de haber llegado a la verdad del misterio fue lo que le hizo descubrir su pasión. Y con ayuda de su maestra en las artes detectivescas, Liby Loud, estaba dispuesto ser el mejor reportero de la historia.

— ¿Todo esta bien, Campeón?— Bobby se acercó a Ricardo mientras ayudaba a limpiar, ya que el tercer hijo de su amada esposa quedó pensativo.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!… Si, Papá. Todo está bien, sólo me molestaron las acusaciones de María. Ya verá cuando llegue al fondo del incidente del robo al banco, la obligaré a no escribir en su blog por un mes— Ricardo siempre se enorgullecía de ser caballeroso con las mujeres, en especial sus primas; pero su hermana era otra historia, sólo verla contoneándose con su sonrisa de superioridad era suficiente para hervirle la sangre.

Bobby simplemente sonrió ante la mirada vengativa de su hijo. Le encantaba ver que sus pequeños se llevaran bien, como siempre.

Mientras tanto, en un supermercado de Royal Woods.

Lemy acababa de perder de vista a sus hermanas, con la excusa de buscar los ingredientes necesarios para que Liena preparara el almuerzo. No fue fácil mezclarse entre la gente debido a su atuendo, pero el muchacho de trece años pudo llegar al lugar de reunión con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, el único que se encontraba ahí era Daniel; un muchacho asiático alto de cabello negro, también de trece años de edad, con un claro cuerpo tonificado por el entrenamiento, pero mostraba algunos moretones en el rostro. Sin duda producto de la pelea anterior a la que Lemy no pudo asistir por estar castigado.

— Dan. Que bueno verte _bro_, pero luces horrible— saludó Lemy de forma directa a su compañero al verlo, con un fuerte apretón de manos seguido de un choque de hombros.

— De que hablas, Lemuel. Este es mi encanto para conquistar mujeres— bromeó Daniel apuntándose con los pulgares y demostrando total confianza— Pero salí bien librado. Gordon fue quien terminó más golpeado, por eso sus padres lo descubrieron y lo castigaron. El idiota que intentó abusar de su hermana estaba entre esos sujetos— se adelantó a la pregunta de Lemy e inmediatamente notó como la furia también se apoderaba del muchacho vestido para un concierto de rock.

— ¡_Fuck_! Debí estar ahí para romperle la cara de nuevo— maldijo Lemy por lo bajo; el recuerdo de la expresión de terror en la cara de la hermana menor de Gordon mientras el líder de los bravucones de secundaria le quitaba la ropa entre risas, provocó que el muchacho castaño enfureciera e irradiara un aura amenazante.

— Cálmate, "cap". Gordon copió tu técnica y se lanzó contra el tipo sin medir consecuencias; ya tenía tiempo deseando encontrárselo para vengar a su hermana, y lo hizo bastante bien. Además Hanna y yo fuimos suficientes para ayudarlo y deshacernos del resto— informó Daniel con orgullo. Al igual que Gordon, Daniel estaba en deuda con Lemy; en su caso fue gracias a la intervención del "indeseable" Loud, como llamaban a Lemy en la escuela y por ese motivo no se le acercaba a pesar de estar juntos en el mismo salón, que su hermano mayor salió con vida de la golpiza de unos universitarios ebrios— Bueno. También ayudó que no fueran tantos, y ayer apenas se reunieron media docena de esos tipos— explicó con alivio. La pandilla que estuvo atemorizando por un tiempo a Royal Woods finalmente parecía haber sido borrada, pero nada de eso hubiera sido posible si Lemy no los frenaba desde el inicio.

— Esos cobardes al fin empiezan a entender, pero no podemos confiarnos. No me detendré hasta sacarlos del pueblo de ser necesario si continúan fastidiando… Y te dije que no me llamaras "cap"— exclamó Lemy con fastidio ante aquel apodo que sus amigos se empeñaban en ponerle. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto, lo importante era la victoria en contra de los idiotas de secundaria y universidad que se creían dueños del pueblo por tener dinero o ser populares, para hacer lo que quisieran con total impunidad. Pero cometieron el terrible error de intentar dañar a sus hermanas, esa fue la razón para que iniciara su exterminio.

— Hey. No te enfades conmigo, viejo. Fue Hanna la que te dio ese "cariñoso" apodo ¿recuerdas? A estas alturas ya deberían ser novios… ¿O acaso al fin decidiste ir por una de tus hermanas?— preguntó Daniel con gran interés, pues conocía perfectamente que Lina y Hanna pelearon por saber aquella misma respuesta.

— Deja de fastidiar con mis hermanas, Dan…— fue la advertencia de Lemy a su amigo, pero las imágenes de lo que sucedió hace solo una hora llegaron con fuerza a la mente del muchacho castaño. Los abrazos que les dio a Liena, Liby y Lacy; chocar con el cuerpo casi desnudo de Lupa; y las palabras que gritó sin medir consecuencia en medio de la sala. Por un instante titubeo en repetir la misma respuesta que siempre daba: "Mis hermanas no me interesan de ese modo". En su lugar intentó desviar la conversación hacia su amiga— Además… mis hermanas están más interesadas en mi padre, o alguien como el viejo. No lo sé. Y respecto a Hanna… ya intenté invitarla a una cita, pero me dijo que no le intereso de esa forma. De hecho, no le interesan los hombres— explicó Lemy con cierta dificultad. Pero de inmediato apartó aquellos pensamientos para concentrarse en el problema de los bravucones que todavía no se rendían.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Es en serio…?!— el muchacho asiático no podía dar crédito a lo que oía; pero inmediatamente pudo unir los puntos. Lina provocó la pelea entre amigas y Hanna decidió rendirse con Lemy. Aquella información no podía ser más dulce para Daniel, ahora podía devolverle todas las bromas pesadas a su amiga pelirroja. Y la oportunidad no podía ser mejor; Hanna se encontraba de pie a un par de metros, paralizada porque era obvio que escuchó la conversación— ¡Alohanna…!— saludó a la muchacha que lucia nerviosa, provocando que Lemy observara igual de nervioso en su dirección.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Royal Woods.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!... Cielos…— Lincoln terminó accediendo derrotado a la petición que Ronnie Anne inicio, la cual fue inmediatamente apoyada por el resto de sus esposas— Lemy estará a cargo de la casa este fin de semana. Y no crean que les cobraré barato este motín durante toda la noche, en la cama— anunció el hombre peliblanco con tono de regaño, pero únicamente provocó que sus esposas le dirigieran miradas traviesas y seductoras, pues estaban deseosas de saciarse con el amor de Lincoln luego de meses de abstinencia por el trabajo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Luna y yo pensamos que Lemy debería estar a cargo toda la semana!— exclamó Sam, dando saltitos de emoción para llamar la atención del hombre peliblanco.

— ¡Exacto _Darling_!— Luna comprendió la astuta idea de su esposa para ganar atención y enfado extra de Lincoln en la noche— No menosprecies a nuestro _baby_, Linky. Si le das la oportunidad verás que puede encargarse de todas sus hermanas… _Same like you_— la mujer castaña le guiñó un ojo a su esposo tras aquellas palabras.

— ¿Ah sí?— Lincoln observó de manera peligrosa al par de mujeres rockeras. El hombre peliblanco conocía perfectamente que estaba cayendo en una trampa, pero aquella petición era demasiado. Lincoln no tenía confianza en que su hijo pudiera encargarse de sus hijas por un día, incluso de la manera que sugería Luna, sin que alguna terminara triste o abatida por la falta de organización de Lemy. Y ahora dos de sus esposas intentaban darle toda una semana; eso no lo iba a permitir— Si este fin de semana ninguna de nuestras hijas termina triste por culpa de Lemy, entonces lo dejaré a cargo de la casa siempre— dijo con confianza, pues estaba seguro que su hijo no podría hacerlo.

— ¡Es un trato!— exclamaron emocionadas todas las mujeres que rondaban a Lincoln, ya que la oportunidad de sus hijas por conseguir el amor e Lemy había iniciado.


End file.
